A New Unreality
by Tacky76
Summary: Set 6 years after Ichigo first became a Shinigami, 4 years after the Arrancar wars and a lot has changed. No set pairings yet, character deaths and nasty surprises. Mainly set in Soul Society
1. And so he died

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kibo Tite owns Bleach. The closest I come to owning Bleach is my bottle of White king in the laundry.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read and Review**_

**Setting: - **It's 6 years after Ichigo first became a Shinigami and things have changed a lot. So much so that he's now about to take his first steps into Shinigami Academy in Soul Society. Ichigo is a bit more mature and still no one has been paired yet.

**Tone: -** More serious than the stuff I usually like to write, thought I'd change my pacing this time round. Still I like to have the occasional light moment.

**Style: - **Because this story will be set completely outside of western influences I will be using some honorifics and assuming readers know them. I will also be using the Japanese means of address with family name first then given name. Military ranking will go by English however as I believe it won't lose any of it's significance in translation.

**Rating: - **Dunno but occasional coarse language to be expected. Bit of violence on occasion so I might start it off on T and see how I go from there.

**Point of View: - **Third person not omnipotent.

**

* * *

**

And So He Died…

Holding his lion plushie up to face level, the tall youth stared deeply into it's plastic eyes and silently mouthed a few words to it. "Thank you Kon."

He gently placed the plush toy into his duffel bag and stood up stretching out, ruffling his spiky orange hair back into the controlled mess it usually was. Getting up he quickly looked around one last time at the dilapidated shack that had served as his home for the past year. Silently he said goodbye to it as he briskly walked out into the sunlight towards his new home and future, Seireitei and the Shinigami academy therein.

It seemed to him that he had said a lot of goodbyes in the six years since he had first become a Shinigami and became involved with Soul Society and all that happens in the afterlife. '_Regret_' he thought to himself, no, deep down he never regretted taking this path that fate had given him. Still he had to wonder what life might have been like normal. As he walked down the dusty road towards Seireitei in his black kimono, his mind drifted back to the events that finally brought him to this situation.

It had been almost three years since the defeat of Aizen Sousuke and his Espada. The cost of his defeat was heavy for both Shinigami and human side was steep. Even after his defeat he had unleashed havoc upon the human world, creating hundreds of powerful Arrancar before he was finally caught and executed. '_Regret_' the word came to him again, he regretted not being the one to finally kill Aizen himself, especially when just six months before his capture, he had killed his good friend Inoue Orihime.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" a familiar female voice called out to him.

"Kuchiki Rukia" he answered before he had even turned around fully to face her.

They began walking down the path together towards Seireitei, the white tower, Senzaikyuu, was visible now, getting closer, bringing back memories long past. Ichigo glanced over at Rukia. She still looked the same as the first day he met her six long years ago, same black, shoulder length hair, same deep brown eyes, same single bang partially covering one eye and even the same small lithe body that spent almost a year in his wardrobe.

He smiled to himself, grateful that Rukia had arrived at Orihime's death when she did, preventing Aizen from completely destroying her soul. "Thanks, Rukia."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For burying Orihime when you did." Ichigo replied

"She's my friend too." Rukia smiled. "She'll be so happy to see you again, you know she's only got a year left before she graduates the academy."

"What unit would want her?" Ichigo asked more as a joke than anything else.

"Hey! She's strong now you know!" Rukia scowled. Part of her was actually happy that they hadn't lost their usual routine with each other. "She's been invited to so many units already!"

"Really! Soul Society must be really getting weak nowadays." Ichigo frowned, it was the wrong thing to say.

With the number of Arrancar still scattered around the globe after Aizen's defeat and Soul Society's heavy losses during the war, Soul Society really was getting weaker. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Rukia finally spoke up, "I think she wants to join the Fourth Division. With her power she'd be a perfect candidate."

"What is her Zanpaktou anyway, I don't think I've seen it before. Once you gave her a soul burial I heard she was assigned to a defensive positon… Even before she became a full fledged Shinigami."

"Ho Ho" Rukia laughed, "You don't know yet do you? Well I'll let you find out for yourself. She still had some sort of power after all when she was buried so you could probably guess if your smart enough"

"Are you calling me dumb? You bitch!" he called out as she started running away from him laughing madly.

'_Just like old times huh_' he thought to himself as he ran after her. They had ran nearly half way before they finally stopped, in the peaceful 24th West Rukongai District. Stopping at a nearby tea house for refreshments they sat down to talk and rest. "So do they serve juice boxes here" Ichigo asked coyly.

That earned him an uppercut and some rather harsh words. '_Yep, just like old times_' he thought. After tea was served, and they were left all alone in the corner of the shop, Rukia began in a more serious tone, "So Ichigo, your family secret… No one here knows right?"

"Yeah. My bastard father told me to keep it quiet, otherwise maybe even Yuzu and Karin might get involved. So other than your brother, Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai and the Chamber of 46 no one else knows."

"It is a hefty burden to carry." Rukia mused.

"Hey. I got big shoulders." Ichigo replied, his eyes now lost in deep thought.

This was the Ichigo that Rukia knew, the strength that she knew was in him and the resolve that had carried him through life and now would aide him through death. It warm her heart knowing this, but it didn't make what she had to say next any easier. "About that Ichigo…"

"What?"

"The Chamber of 46 has decided that in order to keep that secret safe you've got to do a few things." Rukia looked nervously at her tea cup unconsciously spinning the cup with her fingers.

"Like what?"

"Your secret affects all of Soul Society Ichigo… If anyone found out and if things go bad…" an uncomfortable pause lingered on the air.

"I'd rather die than let anything like that happen Rukia. You know that." Ichigo's voice was barely a whisper now, even though he was confident in his statement, the weight of it all was bearing on him.

"I know… even still, the Chamber of 46 wanted me to give you this." She handed over a small black pendant to Ichigo.

Looking at the pendant suspiciously Ichigo asked "What is it?"

Rukia paused before answering. "It's a Death Bloom." Seeing the confused look on Ichigo's face she continued to explain, "It's a flower the freaks at the Twelfth Division created. Once you place it on your body, it'll quickly grow into a tattoo. You can only activate it once."

"What happens when I activate it?"

"Well… then you die…"

The atmosphere became thick all of a sudden. The uncomfortable silence was finally broken when Ichigo finally realized the enormity of the situation. "So Soul Society would rather I die than let my secret out or me fall into enemy hands."

"Please Ichigo, it was the best my brother and I could do for you, considering the alternatives." Rukia pleaded.

"Alternatives?"

"They wanted to be able to activate it remotely."

Horrified, Ichigo scowled even deeper, before his expression slowly softened. "Thanks Rukia" he murmured genuinely grateful considering that alternative.

Leaving the small store, they continued onwards towards Seireitei in silence. Ichigo slowly became lost in his thoughts again, reminiscing about the recent past. It was a year ago that he died. Well not him personally, he was on a mission hunting some rampant Arrancar when it happened. He remembered his father was on some sort of business trip. Yuzu and Karin being 16 by then were left in his care, when the Arrancar struck. He remembers the chill night air as he left Kon in his body to clean the dishes as he raced over rooftops to meet the oncoming threat.

Three days later after tracking down and defeating the Arrancar he had come home to a smoldering wreck that was formerly his house. Frantic, he had raced across half the town before finally finding his sisters at a local hospital suffering burn marks. His father was asleep next to their beds but Karin was awake. Karin saw him walking in and weakly motioned him to come closer, her eyes glistening with tears.

She leaned over and hugged him, grimacing against the pain from her burns and in a voice, barely a croak, she whispered into his ear. "He died protecting us Ichigo. He fought them… in your body… but they were too strong… too many."

"You… knew..?" Ichigo fought to hold back his tears.

"For a long time now… Ichigo. When you… go away… he feels different… I could see you… in that… black kimono for a… long time now… you knew that… I can also feel you now…"

"Shh, get some rest..." she hushed him before he could finish.

"No… you need.. to know… He fought… and fought… and fought for us… and when he couldn't… he shielded us with his body… I mean, your body… but they wouldn't… stop blasting…and blasting." She gulped back a tear before continuing. "I couldn't stop it… I was screaming.. Yuzu screaming… then daddy came…"

"Dad?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise. "How…?"

Their father was still sleeping next to them, arms folded across his chest oblivious to Ichigo's raised voice. "He wore the same kimono… like yours Ichigo… but I didn't see… what happened next… He, I mean… you… I mean your body… told me to tell you… he said… 'Tell Rukia and Ichigo, sorry and thank you'…" She sobbed quietly, which was rare for Karin, usually it was Yuzu who the emotional one. It was as if a massive weight was lifted from her shoulders, she fell back to her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia shouted snapping him out of thoughts.

"What!?" came Ichigo's terse reply.

"What were you thinking about?"

"My funeral."

"Kon" she whispered.

A moment of silence ensued. "That was when your dad told us everything, wasn't it." It was a statement, more than a question.

Ichigo's thoughts drifted back to that ironic funeral. Half the people were there to mourn him and half were there to mourn the true death… Kon. His father, Kurosaki Isshin had taken him and Rukia upstairs to talk privately. He still remembered the conversation, word for word, and the pain it caused him to feel. But a decision needed to be made.

"I'm sorry son, by the time I got back and killed the two Arrancars, Kon had already died." Isshin looked at his son, concerned.

"Where is he now?"

"I cremated him and placed him in his own coffin within yours. It was the best I could do for him."

"I see… Thanks"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, your body was too badly damaged." Isshin sighed, and looked wistfully out the window. "By the time I got back to the hospital in my body, the hospital had pronounced you dead and your death certificate signed."

Ichigo felt a strange kind of detachment listening about his own apparent death, but now he had to make a big decision and his father was about to explain his choices to him. "You're always welcome to come back you know. Yuzu and Karin know about you. But I think you should know… there's not much of a future left here for you. To the world you're officially dead now."

"What about Gigai's?" Ichigo asked.

"They have an expiratory date of roughly one year. Unless you use one like Rukia used before."

"But won't that mean he'll become human again. I mean normal human, with no Shinigami powers?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Yes. Even if you change Gigai's every year there's still a problem with your records and how much interaction such a lifestyle will allow in this world. It's totally your choice Ichigo, but keep in mind that you're dead on record so there's not much you can do. No jobs, no university, no marriage, no drivers license even. Not only that, there's more…"

"More?" Ichigo flushed angrily.

"You're sisters Ichigo. They are high spirit beings as well…."

"And so there likely targets for hollows, right?" Rukia finished off Isshin statement.

Isshin smiled at her briefly before continuing. "It's about what's best for your future. Where you can be the best that you can be and do the most of what the best that you can be, is. Then there's one final problem Ichigo."

"Problem?"

"Rukia will be a great help dealing with it. Not only that I'd feel better if someone like Rukia was looking after you" Isshin chuckled.

"Problem?! Spit it out already you old fart!" Ichigo almost screamed.

Isshin's face became stern, his jaw set firm and his eyes took on a seriousness that Ichigo rarely saw in them. "You've not only inherited the family name, but also the family secret, that's why I wanted to speak to you both."

"Secret?"

"Kurosaki-san!! Ha! It's been a long time! How have you been!" Jindanbou booming voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Yo! Jindanbou! Do I have to fight you again to get in?" Ichigo joked.

"Ha Ha Ha! No, no you've been expected. Here I'll open the gate for you." Jindanbou replied.

Lost in his reminiscing they had arrived at the gate before Ichigo had even realized. Finally he was here, at the junction place where his life in death would finally start and veer off into the unknown.

"Thank you." Rukia nodded as they walked under the raised gate.

"Don't bust a hernia." Ichigo laughed as he waved goodbye to the guardsman.

Once inside they met up with Hitsugaya Toshiro, the small silver haired, boy captain of the Tenth Division. "Yo! Toshiro! What's up? Come to meet me?" Ichigo waved.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro replied angrily. "Ichigo… Come walk with me, we need to talk."

"What's this all about?" Ichigo asked, his countenance becoming very serious now.

If there was one person who scowled as much as Ichigo did, it was Toshiro. "I'll get straight to the point. Kurosaki Ichigo, the Gotei 13 need another captain. Your name was mentioned and you surprisingly got a lot of support from certain captains. In short Captain Yamamoto is willing to fast track you into a unit after only one year in the academy."

"One year!" Rukia surprised at what she heard.

"Well the fastest anyone has graduated is after three years I believe, but then again, no one in Soul Society's long history has entered the academy as a freshman with Bankai before." Toshiro stopped walking and looked Ichigo in the eyes and almost whispered. "As you know the Arrancar war has hurt us immensely. We need all the manpower we can get, especially high caliber manpower. The choice is yours, but know that you have the support of most of the captains and vice captains."

Pausing only slightly, Toshiro, satisfied with the look of understanding in Ichigo's eyes, turned around and waved before heading off in a different direction. "Think about it. You can answer us anytime within the year."

It was nearly an hour later when Rukia and Ichigo finally made it to the Academy compound. It was a small room in one of three large barracks located within a walled section of the compound. The room was sparse but clean, made entirely of wood and contained two double bunks on either side. Two tall lockers were situated at the foot of the each bunk and each was clearly labeled with names. Ichigo started unpacking his clothes into the locker marked with his name. Rukia sat on a bunk bed watching Ichigo slowly unpack into the locker. "Ichigo, for training you won't be using your Zanpaktou. It's just too powerful to train with. Not only that but you won't need it for your theory lessons."

"_What!! _What do I use then?"

"I'll bring you an Asuachi tomorrow. A soul less Zanpaktou for training purposes."

"_Why?_ What's wrong with Zangetsu anyway? Why can't I just control it's reiatsu while training?"

Rukia sighed. "Look moron, your pretty famous round here. Not Kurosaki Ichigo, but the orange haired _Human_ Shinigami, with a sword as big as his body, who took out captains and the Espada. Try to keep a low profile for a while, that way you can at least make friends before you start waving Zangetsu around and showing off."

'_Friends huh?_' Ichigo mulled over the word. It was true now, he had to start all over again, making new friends and fitting into a new world. _Her_ world now. The irony was not lost on Ichigo as he smirked in the reversal of their roles, guardian, ward – ward, guardian. He put his Zanpaktou into the locker and decided that he'd give it try, just until he was sure what was going to be happening in his future.

"The bed's mine, you can sleep in the locker." Ichigo teased.

Memories came flooding back to the pair and they laughed a little before Rukia added her retort. "You're under my care now boy! Would you like to borrow my pyjama's? A dress maybe?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo will _never_ wear a dress."

"So it's the pyjama's then?"

Ichigo flashed an evil stare at Rukia, who merely pretended to look innocent, one hand covering her mouth in a fake laugh. It was then that the door was opened and two tall male Shinigami's stood at the door way. Rukia quickly got up and whispered to Ichigo in a tone that no one else could hear, "I'll show you to _school_ tomorrow morning" then louder she said, "I will let you get settled in Kurosaki-kun."

"Kyuchiki-sama" the other Shinigami's bowed as they let the girl through the door.

"Yo! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted out, to the surprise of all. "Thanks!"

Rukia pinked slightly, nodded, quickly turned around and marched off towards the Kuchiki mansion.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

Well how was it? Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism welcomed as I really need the help on 1) story construct, 2) dialogue construct and 3) paragraphing constructs.

_Draft 1.3_


	2. Turning The Rumour Mill

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kibo Tite owns Bleach. The closest I come to owning Bleach is my bottle of White king in the laundry.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

**

* * *

**

Turning The Rumour Mill

He came in at night surprising everyone in the small room they shared. "Yo! Ichi-Bro! I found out you were joining this year so I transferred over to your room!" He stood there grinning.

Shiba Ganjyu was a tall broad shouldered man. His squared jaw and pug nose worked well to hide his childish playfulness. Ichigo stared at him, shocked that Ganjyu was standing in his room dressed in a black Shinigami uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you read the locker names? Man you are dumb!... I'm training to become a Shinigami bro! I'm in your year!" annoyed by Ichigo's lack of attention.

"You are!? I thought you hated Shinigami?" A little surprised, Ichigo fought to keep his face from showing it, pursing his frown ever so slightly tighter.

Ganjyu merely shrugged. "Long story Ichi. I'll tell ya another time. Lets just say that after all that's happened everything is forgiven and forgotten." Ganjyu smiled at the confused look Ichigo gave him. "Sis told me everything in the end… and after… influence by certain people I met, I decided that Shinigami's ain't that bad after all."

"Certain influences?" Ichigo smiled. Ganjyu wasn't the type to admit anything directly.

"Anyway so who's the other roomies" Ganjyu folded his arms behind his head trying to change the topic.

"Hi, my name is Hyou." A muscular, young dark haired teen, nodded slightly to Ganjyu. He had taken the top bunk opposite side of Ichigo and was lying in bed reading.

"Yo! Hyou. I'm Shiba Ganjyu" Ganjyu greeted him. "No family name?"

"No, a lot of people in Rukongai don't have family names. I was too young to remember mine when I originally died." A sadness crept into his dark eyes. "Hyou was given to me by someone I knew so it'll do I guess. Besides I like the name"

"Fujiwara Saito" A young ash blonde sitting at the only table studying textbooks stated.

"Shiba Ganjyu" Ganjyu repeated slapping himself across his large chest.

"Shiba… as in the noble house Shiba?"

"Yeah" Ganjyu replied eyeing the Shinigami warily. "Problem?"

Saito merely smiled, shook his head and went back to his text books. "Hey Ganjyu" Ichigo trying to break the uncomfortable silence, "Help me put up this altar. Need you to hold it while I nail the damn thing in."

Ganjyu turned around and saw the large photo in a slender black frame. He recognized the photo, his face solemn, replied "Sure Ichigo"

Rukia arrived early morning, the next day, just as Ichigo was still changing. Saito had already left by then, so it was Hyou who opened the door. "Good morning, Kuchiki-sama" He bowed politely.

She bowed in response and her eyes drifted over to the orange haired youth struggling to get his uniform on quickly. "Late as ever I see." she quipped.

"Shut up!" was Ichigo's flat reply.

Stepping into the small room she noticed a small altar was set up on the wall next to the door. A small lion plushie was sitting beside an enlarged photo of the plushies face. A small incense urn sat beside a tablet with the deceased's name, Kon. "May I?" she whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and took out a bag of incense taking 3 for himself, he passed it over to Rukia who did likewise before giving it to Ganjyu. Hyou looked on, entranced by this macabre scene, wondering if he wasn't witnessing the birth of some weird plushie religion. After all they were already dead and yet, here were three people, two of which were nobles making ancestral offerings to a plush toy.

Finishing the ceremony with a clap and quick prayer they stepped back and started to converse. "Dumb ass! Get your shoes on already" She was starting to get angry again seeing Ichigo still not fully ready. The steam was building in her eyes and it was only a matter of time before it blew up. "And what's with you socks, they stink! Don't you ever wash em"

"Shut up bitch! They're new." Ichigo starting the shouting match. Secretly inside however he smiled, grateful for the familiar routine.

"You smell! Did you wake up too late to bathe this morning as well"

Ichigo cursed under his breath making sure she wouldn't hear, but unfortunately for him her ears were very keen.

Ganjyu laughed at this and quickly excused himself from the room, heading out to the dining hall. Hyou raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the relationship between a first year academy student and a noble Shinigami was. He quickly excused himself and left after Ganjyu. Ichigo lost all the air in his lungs as a small fist found itself embedded in his solar plexus. He struggled to maintain his footing as this same fist dragged him by collar out of his room. "Hurry up all or they'll be no breakfast left for you."

* * *

"Shiba-san" a voice called out behind him.

Half jogging to catch up to Ganjyu, Hyou took a moment to catch his breath before asking his question to his bemused peer. "Are they always like that?"

Smiling Ganjyu replied, "Yup always!"

"Who is he anyway? He must be fairly important if he's so close to a Kuchiki"

Ganjyu, having promised Captain Ukitake not to reveal anything about Ichigo, grinned inwardly. Outwardly he strutted, posing with his thumbs pointing at himself, "HA! He's not as important as me." Seeing the confused look on his comrades face, he added in an even bigger voice "I am the self proclaimed Shining star of West Rukongai, self proclaimed Master of Justice of the Shiba Nobility and the self proclaimed Future Greatest Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Shiba Ganjyu"

Surprised eyes were drawn to him but seemed to have little effect on his humility. Hyou didn't know whether to run or hide from embarrassment.

The dining hall was large and it's ceilings were high, in total there were three rows of tables laid out in parallel, along the length of the hall. The smell of miso soup permeated the air, wafting from several bubbling cauldrons of the stuff. As with most buildings in Seireitei, it was made with polished timber with polished timber floors and had one main double door, at it's entrance, left open for meal times only. Reaching the dining hall they grabbed their breakfasts and took seats at the end of the long wooden table row nearest the back window.

Ganjyu grinned as the hall seemed to get suddenly quieter. Two familiar figures stood beside the doorway arguing, oblivious to the whole world it seemed. Hyou looked up from his meal in interest.

"Stupid Ichigo. You don't wear your Asuachi like that! You slip it through the first and second wrap of you sash not the inside!" Rukia pulling the sword back out and slipped in into Ichigo's sash for him.

"I can do it myself bitch!" Ichigo angered to be treated like a baby.

"Right, like you've ever worn one before."

This was true, Ichigo conceded, Zangetsu had always been carried on his back by chain. He could only scowl at her logic. "One more thing, try to keep low and stay out of trouble!"

She smirked causing him to scowl further. Turning around quickly he stormed off cursing under his breath. Rukia, satisfied turned around and headed back to her division headquarters.

Ichigo got his breakfast, found Ganjyu and Hyou, and went to take a seat with them. Ganjyu just laughed at Ichigo and Hyou looked on embarrassed. "What's wrong with you two?" Ichigo asked flatly as he ate.

"Bro, you and Rukia have no clue whatsoever do you.. "Ganjyu replied, shaking his head and continued his breakfast.

Ichigo scowled in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. He took his timetable and glanced at all his classes as he tried to match up the various rooms and outdoor locations to the map Rukia had given him. "Damn that Rukia! She cant even draw a decent map!"

His roommates looked over at the map and laughed. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh either. The map had several faces on it, each with a name scrawled beside it. To the trio they all looked like Chappy the Rabbit but with varying features such as glasses or a beard. It would be hard now to look at their new instructors without laughing. "KUROSAKI-KUNNN!!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted over the din.

She made her way to their table and sat down on the last available seat excitedly. "It's been a year since I saw you! Last time was at your funeral!"

Laughing, the group began talking and chatting away over breakfast. Actually it was more Inuoe and Ganjyu who spoke but inside Ichigo was still happy just to see familiar faces. Only Hyou noticed the stares and murmured whispering directed at them. He wasn't the type that liked attention, but now, here he was sitting with a guy that had connections with two noble houses and seemed to be very good friends with the most popular girl in the academy, Inoue Orihime. Rumours were circulating that she would be graduating soon, close to the record three years due to her services during the war and here she was sitting at the same tables with juniors, all because of one person, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Well, I guess we know how _he_ got into this academy.." a lone voice carried over from the a different table. "Must be the noble connections"

Ichigo flustered, turned around and found himself at the end of a staring competition with another Shinigami. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, with a mop of light, chocolaty hair and a slight stubble. The man merely half grinned at him and rocked slightly back on his chair. "Got a problem with me buddy?" Ichigo found himself shouting.

"Oh I wasn't referring to you my friend. I was talking about a sempai I know in the seventh year. He's really hopeless. Don't know how he got accepted."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sat back down and took deep breaths to control his temper. "Who is that jerk?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know his name but his family name is Tsukimoto," Inoue answered. "His brothers a fifth year and I heard he's a real genius that should be graduating soon."

"How do you about his brother?" Ganjyu asked slyly, hints of a smile appearing at the corners of his lips.

Inoue turned scarlet at this, annoyed, Inoue accidentally blurted out a little louder than she intended "He's been trying to ask me out for 2 years now! He just doesn't understand no means NO!"

Inoue embarrassed by her sudden outburst hung her head down, attempting to hide her face in the shadows of her hair. Ichigo, Ganjyu and Hyou couldn't help but burst out laughing. They finished their breakfast quickly, turning around they caught a glimpse of the man fuming in his seat ignoring them. Inoue then left them to return to her class, so the trio left for their first class together – Soul Society Law.

* * *

Soul Society Law class was in a large amphitheater like lecture room, seating 300 academy students. Ganjyu didn't last thirty minutes of the lecture before he was sound asleep and snoring. Hyou tried his hardest to keep Ganjyu awake, constantly prodding him with the sharp of his elbow. Eventually even the instructor gave up on waking Ganjyu. Ichigo felt the cold stares of his fellow students, even catching a few of them sneaking glances at him on occasions. The whisperings and occasional finger pointing worked miracles in destroying his concentration and note taking. The class couldn't end fast enough in Ichigo's opinion.

Ichigo stood in the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief, looking out at a small rock garden thinking this felt like high school all over again. Even he had to admit however that he didn't exactly have a normal high school career. A voice spoke up beside him, in a measured whisper that no one else could hear. "Stay away from my cousin, Kurosaki, you sully our name."

The young male glared at him briefly before walking away. Angry Ichigo wanted to run up to him and find out exactly what he was on about when a hand grabbed onto his sleeve preventing him from chasing after him. Ichigo turned shouting "What Ganjyu?!"

He found himself face to face with a startled red haired female. Her eye's unusually, were also red and her complexion was pale but perfect. The most unusual thing about her however were her lips seemed to be tainted black. She looked startled and stepped back slightly. Ichigo sighed, "Sorry, thought you were someone else." She smiled at him.

Ichigo feeling uncomfortable started glowering at her. "What?" he asked

She pointed in the direction the man had left and shook her head. Ichigo cocked his head, perplexed. She grabbed a small brush from the sleeve of her uniform, and a small scroll from the other. She uncorked a small bamboo cylinder tied to her sash, wetting the brush in her lips she scribbled a few words on the scroll, tore it off and handed it to him. She continued pointing the brush at where the man had left and shook her head. He read the words 'Kuchiki Minosuke'. Then the thought struck him "You're mute?"

She nodded her head and a sadness invaded her face. Ganjyu had finally left the class, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Hyou following slightly behind. Seeing this, the pair walked casually up to Ichigo who was reading a scrap of paper. Noticing the slim red head, Ganjyu sidled up to them, "Yo! Ichigo bothering you? So, what's your name?" Lame Ganjyu thought, but better than nothing.

Ichigo handed him the paper. Ganjyu read it, 'Yamada Yukino'. Confused he looked up at Ichigo. "You asked for her name,"

She turned around and smiled nodding to Ganjyu. Ichigo sighed and almost whispered "She's can't speak"

"You mean…"

"Yeah" Ichigo cut in.

"Oh.. Sorry um.. Yamada-san" Ganjyu was genuinely apologetic. Yukino merely shrugged.

"Let's get to our next class" Hyou chimed, "it's Kidou Basics out at Yard 11"

They arrived at Kidou class a few minutes late and was thoroughly berated for their tardiness. Ichigo looked at the small group, searching for the face of Kuchiki Minosuke, but he wasn't there. Instead his eyes rested on one particular male, one that he had met just hours earlier at breakfast. Asking Yukino he soon discovered the man's name, Tsukimoto Kenjimaru.

They were practicing they're first Kidou spell, Demon art number 1, _Sai_, a binding demon art, on straw dummies. The idea of which was to bind down the arms of these straw dummies and continue up to harder materials like wooden dummies as they got better at it. Ichigo noticed with some displeasure that Kenjimaru was already allowed to practice against live opponents. Ichigo, Hyou and Yukino was still struggling with basic reiatsu preparations for the demon art. Ganjyu was the only in their group up to wooden dummies and Ichigo wasn't happy. Even though the Shinigami passing requirement was a minimum of one kidou spell only, Ichigo didn't like to lose or be seen as undeserving. So silently, the three of them struggled, struggled and struggled some more.

"Having trouble there Kurosaki-kun" Kenjimaru offered. "Would you like some help… tips?"

"No" Ichigo glared at him.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want you disappoint your sponsors."

Ichigo went to lunge at him, Ganjyu grabbed Ichigo from behind and swiftly pulled him away, "Instructors watching, he's not worth it."

Kenjimaru walked back to his spot laughing to himself. "Really…Knowing the right people isn't enough to become a _Real _Shinigami."

Ichigo swore to himself, he silently made up his mind, this would not finish here. Calming down he turned back to his practice and continued his struggle by himself. The class ended with no success, only Ganjyu seemed to be capable of handling kidou, Hyou had at least gotten up to straw dummies but Yukino and Ichigo still couldn't get the hang of reiatsu preparation yet.

* * *

The last class was Maths. Ichigo thought that was unusual until Hyou explained that it really wasn't a pass or fail subject, just merely a way to weed out potential candidates for the technologies based 12th Division. In later years it was a totally optional subject. Surprised though he was, he had finished high school so all this work was fairly simple for him. It seems you didn't have to be a maths whiz to become a Shinigami at all. Instead Ichigo used this time to practice his reiatsu preparation for kidou. "Kurosaki-san!!" the instructor boomed out. "I understand you want to keep practicing your kidou lessons, but not in my class. If you think you already know all this without having to pay attention why don't you come up and show us then."

Resigned Ichigo went up and surprisingly, he did know all the work, after all it was basic algebra. Returning to his seat, he saw Ganjyu struggling to do his work, furiously copying down everything Ichigo had just written. But he also saw everyone giggling and laughing at him, he heard whispers of '12th Division' and 'Nerd'. All this he could take but what hurt him the most were the whispers of 'he sucked at kidou' and 'sponsored by nobles'.

As he passed Yukino she smiled warmly and flashed him a small sign reading 'Ignore the losers'. Ichigo chuckled at this, he didn't know she had it in her. Thinking logically she wouldn't being to win any swearing matches if she had to write everything down, and they could always refuse to look. Sitting down, one pair of eyes demanded his attention and he stared angrily back at them. Only one more hour Tsukimoto Kenjimaru, one more hour left of class.

As the day finished, Ichigo made the excuse to his friends that he was to meet Rukia elsewhere. Because it concerned her, they believed him as he walked away from them. He circled the building and followed after one particular person. Finally when they reached a quiet, spot of grass, just outside a first year barrack, Kenjimaru turned around. "What can I do for you Kurosaki-kun?"

"I just came to tell you you're a real asshole!"

"Well… At least I'm here because I deserve to be and not because some noble bitch is all over him"

"What the hell do you know about me anyway! What the hells your problem!" Ichigo shouted.

A couple of doors opened, the inhabitants inside stepping out to watch the spectacle. "My problem is I don't like you." Kenjimaru smirked. "I don't like you, or people like you who get by because they suck up to the nobility."

Ichigo fumed, it was true that his application for acceptance was seconded by Rukia, but only because she knew he truly was capable. He didn't ask her to, she offered.

"You're reiatsu's so weak…" Kenjimaru continued.

This was true too due to Ichigo intentionally trying to hold it down all day. "…you suck at kidou, and you can't even prepare reiatsu properly. What are you going to do when you face a hollow? Maths it to death? What the hell can you do?"

"I can kick you're ass punk!" Ichigo shouted, bringing even more people out.

"Right, with what? That Asuachi? You can't even call your Zanpaktou out yet can you. With you're reiatsu I doubt if you'd _ever_ be able to" He laughed. "If it wasn't for your little _girlfriend_ we know you wouldn't be here _playing_ Shinigami."

Some of the crowd that was now gathering out to watch, chuckled, some nodded agreement infuriating Ichigo even further. He drew his Asuachi, pointing it at Kenjimaru. "Say what you want now, 'cause I'm seriously going to KICK YOUR ASS!"

Kenjimaru leered evilly at Ichigo. "Is that a duel challenge then?"

Ichigo smiled. "You're on!"

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

Well how was it? Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism welcomed as I really need the help on 1) story construct, 2) dialogue construct and 3) paragraphing constructs.

_Draft 1.2_


	3. Friends And Enemies

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kibo Tite owns Bleach. But right now I do wish I own another bottle of Johnny Walker.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

Friends and Enemies

Madarame Ikkaku leaned against the door waiting impatiently scratching his bald head, his other arm folded against his muscular chest. His friend and fellow seated officer Ayesegawa Yumichika, leaned beside him, playing with his black hair and one long, curly eyebrow, pouting into the mirror in his hand. They had come to this door early hoping to catch a certain, orange haired Shinigami to invite him to some sparring practice, just for fun. Such was the mentality of those men and women in the 11th Division.

Ganjyu and Hyou turned the corner to their barrack and headed tiredly to the door of their room. They were surprised to find Ikkaku and Yumichiki leaning against the door, staring absentmindedly into the yard in front of them. As they approached, both of them turned over, recognizing Ganjyu Yumichika greeted them. "Well hello ugly and friend…"

"Well if it isn't baldy and his girlfriend…" Ganjyu drawled.

Ikkaku offended, went to draw his Zanpaktou. His hand only just touched his hilt when Ganjyu interrupted him. "If your looking for Ichigo he went that way." Pointing his thumb back over his shoulder. "Said he had to see Rukia"

Yumichiki smiled casually and stepped forward, "Come, Ikkaku, we really shouldn't waste time with such ugly creatures." Seeing the reaction on Ganjyu's face Ikkaku satisfied himself with a smile and walked off after Yumichiki.

"You got guts Ganjyu, come round to the 11th Division and we'll spar sometime! It'll be fun" Ikkaku laughed over his shoulder.

Ganjyu and Hyou watched as the two officers walked off, down the hall in the direction pointed. "Ichigo knows those two?" Hyou asked.

"They're friends of his. For some reason those two love the guy and buddy around with him heaps" Ganjyu nodded.

Hyou feeling more and more intrigued about his new roommate chanced a question, "Just how many people does Ichigo-san know and how? Who exactly is he?"

Ganjyu stifled a chuckle turned around and proceeded to open the door. "Just a friend, just a friend…"

Intending to walk to the 13th Division headquarters where Rukia was stationed, Yumichika and Ikkaku proceeded casually down the hall. "That bastard Ganjyu! He's got balls talking to me that way!" Ikkaku muttered darkly, then slowly a smirk creased his face, "but he might just become strong one day. It'll be fun if he joined the 11th Division. We could fight each other everyday!"

"It's a shame he so _ugly_ though" Yumichiki made a face like he had just ate something horrible.

Shaking his head Ikkaku could only sigh, "Yumichika, how many times must I tell you it's better to be strong than good looking…"

Yumichika sighed wistfully. This was one point the two did not see eye to eye on. He slowly glanced around the yard as they walked and noticed a group of academy Shinigami's hurriedly rushing somewhere. Nudging Ikkaku, they smiled to each other. This was the academy and if it was like anything they remembered to be, something interesting was just about to happen. Utilizing the Shinigami technique for rapid, flash like movement, _Shunpo_, the pair raced across the yard till they came across a small patch of open grass. Ikkaku grinned, he liked the scene before him. Ichigo was holding an Asuachi pointing it menacingly at another man, who leered back at him with cold, dark eyes. "Is that a duel challenge then?" The man spoke.

"Your on!" Ikkaku heard Ichigo answer.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Ikkaku repressed the urge to laugh. "Fighting?"

Ichigo turned his head slightly, "Ikkaku! What?... I'm a bit busy right now, gimme a minute!"

"Hhnn" Kenjimaru exhaled, shaking his head, "Now what, seated officers going to protect you as well. Come to call off the duel have they?"

Kenjimaru was about to walk off when he heard loud laughter. It was Ikkaku. Even Yumichika seemed to be sniggering. "What are you crazy. This was just getting interesting" Ikkaku positively glowed. "I just wanted to place a bet before you guys start. C'mon now punks, I was in the academy too, I _know someone_ here must be taking them…"

Looking around at the crowd one of the older freshman finally stepped forward and raised his hand smiling nervously. "What happens here…"

"…stays here. Yeah , yeah… I know, I know" Ikkaku and Yumichika walked casually over to the man.

Ichigo focused back on the task at hand. Kenjimaru drew his Zanpaktou and readied himself into a low fighting stance. "When I win Ichigo, I want you to withdraw from this academy."

"When you win… Shithead, you're so full of yourself!" Ichigo spat out. Then he grinned evilly at his opponent. "Fine… But when I win, Kenjimaru, you have to call me '_Kurosaki-sempai_'"

Furious Kenjimaru lunged at Ichigo, in a low wide stance, swinging his Zanpaktou horizontally, parallel to the ground. Ichigo saw it coming and turned his sword point down and braced his arm against the back of his blade. Metal collided with metal and the jarring impact awakened Ichigo's fighting spirit. Forcing his sword above his head, Ichigo led Kenjimaru's blade arcing, by it's own momentum, over and safely away from his body.

Kenjimaru didn't know how he was struck, while his arms were raised as his Zanpaktou was being parried. A foot buried itself in his abdomen as Ichigo allowed his momentum to follow through his feet. His Karate training was big dividends. Seeing his opponent stumbling, Ichigo saw an opening he could follow through on. Stepping in with his right foot forward he aimed a straight thrust at the man's chest lowering his stance as he thrusted, to get better leverage. Just in time Kenjimaru leapt back to safety, sliding on the grass till his feet found grip again.

Ichigo realized doing this was harder than he originally thought. His body, once in motion, yearned for combat. His battle instincts, awakened by his fight for control over his hollow side, screamed at him to raise his reiatsu and finish off his opponent. He was fighting and also fighting himself to control his reiatsu. "Damn that Rukia!" He thought, "Even when she's not here I get into trouble because of her, and now I can't even fight properly because my damn promise to her."

Even as he thought that, he couldn't help but grin. Kenjimaru looked up at Ichigo's face. "I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your _damned face!!_" he screamed out.

Crouching into a low horse riding stance he raised his sword once more and leveled it aiming the point at Ichigo. With both his hands firmly gripping the hilt he slowly drew his blade back beside his face and screamed out "Hunt, Crimson Tiger!" (1)

Kenjimaru's blade grew in size and shape until it turned into a large red, double edged broad sword. The crowd gasped. It was rare that a first year academy student was able to unseal his Zanpaktou's. Ichigo felt the reiatsu rise around him, but it wasn't his. Leaping to one side, he looked back and saw a red, massive double edged blade, had sprung upwards from where he was once standing. Leaping backwards again and sliding slowly to a stop, he realized that everywhere he went, blades had emerged out of the ground.

The yard soon looked like a twisted, steel thorn bush as blades sprung up and disappeared after a little while. Ichigo, all the while running, looked over at his opponent and noticed his opponent smirking at him. He grimaced to himself, 'OK then just a little' he thought as he ran to a spot with no obstruction to his opponent. He smiled.

Kenjimaru saw Ichigo running around until he was directly in front of him about 30 yards away. He was wondering what the bastard in front of was smiling at, as he chose the next point for his blade to spring up from. Then surprised, he saw Ichigo _throw_ his sword at him. He willed another blade into existence springing up directly in front of him, the broad face of the blade acting like a shield temporarily blocking his vision. He expected to hear the sound of steel on steel, instead, for a split second, he felt the roar of strong reiatsu. His world shattered as the blade in front of him shattered with it. A fist plunged through the metal like it was made of matchsticks and collided with his stomach, forcing gastric juices to travel the wrong way.

Ichigo saw the blade rise out of the ground, like a giant gothic shield and he thought his plan couldn't be more perfect. The reiatsu near him told him that another blade was coming from a foot in front of him so summoning up just enough of his own reiatsu he Shunpo'd his past allowing his momentum to carry himself and his fist through the shield blade. He was satisfied with the sound of exploding steel and the feel of fist on stomach. It all looked slow for him now as Kenjimaru's eye's went wide and his body keeled over. Deftly while lowering his reiatsu Ichigo planted an uppercut across the man's jaw, one that even Rukia would've been proud of. Catching his still airborne sword, time returned to normal pace and he looked down to make sure his opponent was out. He was. Cold.

Ikkaku laughed and collected his earnings from the poor freshman and then he walked over to pat Ichigo on the back. "So… still wanna come down with us to the 11th Division training hall to spar?"

Ichigo's answer to that was a simple glare. Yumichika laughed as he came closer. "Thanks Ichigo, want to go out for drinks? My treat." He shouted holding up his bag of winning. "I bet 6 to 1 that you'd take him out with your fists!"

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya looked emotionless as he always did, his pristine white Kataginu (2) looked like he'd only donned it in the past 5 minutes, not all day. His hair tied back extravagantly, held in place by his Kenseiken, (3) in varying places. Beside him kneeling was his sister Rukia, who had been telling him about her day. It was not the kind of _telling_ that you would imagine between siblings, but more of a _reporting_ of occurrences within her day. It had become routine for the two.

Rukia stood up from her kneeling position beside her brother excusing herself to go back to her room. It had been a good hour that she had been there tonight reporting about her day to him and sipping green tea. She stepped outside into the night, stretched a little and lapped in the cold, fresh air. She was tired. Walking towards her from the other direction was a man, much taller than herself, with ash blonde hair and a slight build. Something about the man looked familiar to Rukia, as he got closer she definitely thought she'd seen him before. "Kuchiki-sama." he said bowing as they passed each other in the hall.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Rukia asked as she winced at the him.

"We met in my room." Seeing the confused and almost insulted look on Rukia's face forming he quickly explained, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo-san's roommate, Fujiwara Saito."

"Why are you here?" she asked now more curious.

"I am reporting to Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." He replied. "I am in the service of your great house."

"Service? Are you a minor nobleman?"

"No, Kuchiki-sama."

"Then what service?" Her eyes turned cold when she made a connection. "Ichigo…"

"I am not at liberty to say" He replied, "Perhaps if you ask Kuchiki Byakuya-sama himself."

"I think I will" She replied coldly.

She cursed, angry at her brother and formed statements of outrage in her head that she fully intended to say. With that, they turned around and walked back to the room she had just left. When she entered, her anger disappeared when her eyes met her brother's. "Nii-sama" She stammered. She always became this way around him when the topic of conversation was Ichigo.

Byakuya nodded for the pair to enter and as Rukia took her former place kneeling beside her brother. "My lord, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." Saito began, kneeling before them, placing his hands on the ground before him, fingers touching, he bowed, touching his head to his fingers. "I have come to report."

"Nii-sama why…" Byakuya raised a hand to silence her, nodding to Saito to begin.

"My lord, he has attended his first day and all went well." Saito reported. "However after lessons he was confronted by another academy student and challenged to a duel."

"You didn't stop it." Byakuya remark questioningly.

"No my lord, there were a lot of witnesses and given the opponents reiatsu I didn't think someone like that would be able to harm Kurosaki-san"

"Who was the other student?"

"Tsukimoto Kenjimaru."

Byakuya seemed to think this name over carefully. "And the result?" Byakuya asked Saito flatly.

"He was no match for Kurosaki-san. Very little reiatsu was used by him. The duel ended quickly and with no life lost."

"Was there any... significant witnesses there?"

"Only Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th Division and Ayesegawa Yumichiki, 5th seat of the 11th Division, my lord."

Byakuya seemed to mull this over for a second before dismissing the young man and sipping some tea. "Nii-sama. Is he spying on Ichigo?" Rukia asked once Saito was a fair way away.

"Ichigo?..." Byakuya eyed her disapprovingly, sighing he answered her. "No, he is merely a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Rukia was genuinely surprised. "How… how much does he know?"

"He knows Kurosaki is strong and extremely important to the clan. That is all." Pausing to sip his tea again he added as if reading Rukia's mind. "He does not know of his secrets…any of them."

Rukia looked relieved. "But why? Nii-sama."

At this question, Byakuya sighed and momentarily lost himself, thinking about the irony of the whole situation. He drained his cup and chose his words carefully. "Because, it is our duty. Our duty to Soul Society and our duty as a clan."

"But why wasn't informed?" she spluttered out quickly. Too late to retract her question she avoided her brothers gaze guilty. She knew she had been rude. She was usually very careful with her behavior around him but something about the situation irked her.

"I didn't think I was obligated to answer to you." Byakuya answer tasted of steel and just as cold. "I did not hide the fact. His name is on our employment records. You may see for yourself."

Rukia nodded her understanding to her brother, then excused herself for bed. She had a lot to ponder that night.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't much for alcohol, but he had been roped in by an overly excited Ikkaku and Yumichiki. They of course, were expounding on the glory of 11th Division and the glory of being part of it. They were of course hoping that Ichigo would choose to join the 11th Division when he graduated. "So, can you use Kidou yet Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked, already on his third bottle of sake.

"Man, it's only been one day gimme a break already." At this, they all laughed at Ichigo. Frowning he went to work on this third cup of sake.

"Renji should be back today from the real world. His mission was reported successful yesterday" said Yumichiki. "He should be here soon."

Abarai Renji was as tall as Ichigo, well built and had a shock of red, red hair which he constantly tied back in a rough pony tail. However his most noticeable feature was his tattoos that adorned his face, body and neck. Ichigo perked up when he heard Yumichika's statement. Coming back from the real world meant he would have news from his family and friends. After all Ichigo considered Renji as a friend, in a weird sort of way. Renji knew most of the people he wanted news from, so if he went to the real world then he definitely would have went to see them.

"Bastards late then." Ichigo said impatiently.

The other two just laughed at him, seeing his new found impatience affecting him. It was half an hour later that a tired looking Renji had walked in and plunked himself down cross legged at the low table. "Man I need some sake!" he huffed out. "I'm feeling good today so the drinks are on me."

"Renji, you're in a good mood… Then that means you got it? Right" Yumichiki asked.

Renji nodded and Ikkaku smiled. Yumichiki was the first to speak up. "Congratulations Renji."

"Got what?" Ichigo asked unsure of what was happening.

"I made Captain rank Ichigo. As of tomorrow you will call me Captain Abarai of the 5th Division."

They all congratulated Renji on his promotion as Renji ordered more sake for the table and some pickled side dishes. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichiki started an idle conversation about the weather and other such important things. Ichigo became antsy, looking for every opportunity to steer the conversation towards the real world. Were they trying to intentionally annoy him with the small talk, he wondered. Finding a lull in the conversation, Ichigo asked as casually as he could, "How'd it go?"

"The mission? Great." Renji replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Meet up with anyone?" Ichigo's patience was already stretched thin from waiting.

"Maybe"

"Bastard! Don't make me knock it out of you!"

"Ha!" Renji returned fire, "As if you could!"

"Careful Renji, he just beat someone up today. In a duel!" Ikkaku added in jokingly.

"Fighting already Ichigo." Renji chuckled. Seeing Ichigo grimace he decided to be kind. "Yuzu and Karin are in their third year of high school. They're doing fine and studying hard so I didn't really get to see them. Your pops… well… your pops… what more can I say bout him!"

Renji handed over a small envelope to Ichigo, "It's from your sisters! You'll owe me for that"

"Fine.. Whatever" Ichigo eagerly snatched the letter from Renji and put it into his kimono. "What about the others!"

"They're fine! Ichigo!" Renji threw his head back downing the bottle of sake in one pull. "Quincy-boy's the Real World Rep now, that Asano's gone weird….. But damn that Arisawa chick! She's a real bitch! Every time we meet we always end up fighting."

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah… ever since Inoue died, she got active in the war… Bitch has got a mouth on her…. If she wasn't a human, and girl at that I'd…"

"Renji!" Ichigo interrupted, "What about Chad?"

"He's… fine. Really… uh fine." Renji smirked.

Ichigo just didn't trust that look that on Renji face. The way he was avoiding Ichigo's eyes was too suspicious. "Renji… did something happen?"

"Really! He's fine!"

"Fine, whatever then."

Yumichika slightly drunk now chirped up happily, "Sooo, Renji… If your mission went well then they'll be here, right?"

"Yup! Five days from today."

"Who'll be here?" Ikkaku asked out of interest.

Renji watched Ichigo sipping his tea and said to all those at the table, "Representatives of the Real World."

Ichigo spray painted the table a nice color of pale green tea and mucus. Renji had been prepared and so had managed to avoid the sudden burst in time. They all laughed at Ichigo, holding their stomachs and slapping the table. Ichigo could only close his eyes and held his fist up at them menacingly.

Renji held up his hand, stopping Ichigo. "Maybe I should've waited till you finished your tea! Anyway, the people coming are Ishida, Arisawa, Asano and Yoruichi-san."

**End Chapter 3**

**

* * *

A/N: My first fight scene ever, I hope I did ok. Damn now the writing is starting to get messy! LOL!! Oh well I try. I need some help. What is the kneeling position called again can't remember and Googling kneel doesn't help! P One is Seiza I think, but I can't remember the other. Also what is that prostrating position called as well. And what currency do they use in Soul Society?**

Please Read and Review.

Constructive criticism welcomed as I really need the help on 1) story construct, 2) dialogue construct and 3) paragraphing constructs.

(1) Kariniiku – Akatora (Actually closer meaning to 'lets go hunting – red tiger' I think, but my japs not very good and I had to fit something into this story. Kariniiku is a common Japanese expression to say lets go hunting but it's use is contextual, so no flaming me on that ok. If this is in any way wrong please pm me as I can always edit.)

(2) Kataginu – That white vest thing with the funky shoulders captains wear outside their kimono. The full Shinigami uniform is called a Shihakusho, but I'm fairly certain this is a proper noun specific to Bleach. The uniform is a Kamishimo consisting of the kimono (top), hakama (split pants) and Kataginu for captains. Hakama held by sash, beld, rubber band or superglue. (I dunno Kubo Tite keeps changing it for different people.)

(3) Kenseiken – That funky white head piece Byakuya wears. Denotes his rank in the family.

_Draft 1- need to fix up the honorifics for Renji / Ikkaku /Yumichiki . Not much speech happens between him and students in so I have to estimate how he'd feel about most of them. If anyone can tell me I'd be grateful._


	4. Politics

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**Advice to fellow writers:- Coffee is good, coffee is your friend…**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

**_The alerts system seems to be down so here's a note to say that I update this story roughly every two days. The joys of working from home!! (But damn my works suffering now – got to slow down!)_**

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

Politics

Inoue Orihime hugged herself tightly, the white on her knuckles showing as she clenched her fist. She was walking through the hallways of the 4th Division, slowly and with a cold, damp, uneasiness drenching her heart. Although she generally enjoyed coming here she really only hated these particular days. As she entered the door to the small, private room within the hospital compound, she saw the figure of a familiar boy, sitting down leaning over the only bed in the room.

Toshiro Hitsugaya held the hand of the lone occupant in the bed. His silver looked a dull grey this morning, as if overnight he had aged dramatically. His eyes took the dull, cloudiness of rain swept sky as he stared intently at the patients long, brown hair, cascading into rivulets of pillow. "Thank you, Orihime-san." He spoke softly, without turning.

"Toshiro-kun…" Inoue whispered gently, "It's.. it's no problem….Rangiku is my friend too." She slowly stepped over beside the bed, sadly watching the Vice Captain, Matsumoto Rangiku's ample bosom rise and fall with her breathing.

"Thank you for coming every week to heal her" Toshiro's calm voice hiding the pain he felt. "You must be tired by now…"

"…No..no… it's fine… One week is plenty of time to rest."

Toshiro raised his eyes and smiled weakly at Inoue who politely returned the gesture. It had a become a regular and sad routine for the two spanning almost five years now. "How is she…" Inoue finally asked. Five years and ever the optimist she had kept on hoping and asking.

"She's perfectly healthy, her bodies perfectly fine thanks to you preventing her muscle atrophy." Toshiro turned his gaze back to Rangiku. "But she's still in a coma and her reiatsu is low but stable."

"I'm… sorry…"

"It's fine…" Toshiro uttered, "…at the very least I was able to get revenge for her."

"Gin…" Inoue breathed the word more than said it. "Would you like to talk about it…."

"No!" Catching his uncharacteristic outburst, he closed his eyes and gripped Rangiku's hand in both of his tighter. "Maybe… maybe one day…"

The silence was deafening, the momentary pause interrupted by movement at the door. A small, childlike figure walked in slowly, her dark black hair bobbing gently in it's bun. Hinamori Momo slowly stepped over to the empty vase on the small bedside drawer and placed a fresh bouquet of flowers into it. Happy that the flowers were arranged neatly she turned and placed a small hand on the young man's shoulders.

Toshiro recognized the reiatsu of his child hood friend behind him. He felt the small, warm hands come to rest on his overburdened shoulders and was grateful for the touch. "Aren't you supposed to be at Abarai's captaincy acceptance ceremony today. You're his vice captain now."

"I heard about Rangiku… I wanted to come by to visit first…." Momo fought back her tears, a shudder ran through her body.

Toshiro heard the wavering in her voice, her sniffling and her hand quivered on his shoulder. He felt her sudden rush, her body pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his chest and the soft sobbing from near his face. "..Shiro-kun.." Momo cried softly.

Not fighting the hug, nor embarrassed by it, he spoke up gently, as if laying a great burden to rest. "The Chamber of 46 have decided five years is enough. A date has yet to be announce… but they will be sending her soul back… to the Sea of Souls (1) to be reincarnated. She'll die here but eventually be reborn into the real world."

Inoue sobbed gently at first but she was never able to hold her emotions in well. Affected Momo started crying louder, hugging Toshiro in tighter, almost crushing his small frame. "Isn't… Isn't there anything… we can do? Any…thing I …can do?" Inoue uttered between breaths.

"No…" Toshiro closed his eyes tightly, squeezing his lids together almost painfully. No one saw the one tear that formed, grew heavy and traced a path down his cheek, waiting patiently at his chin before falling under it's own weight. "There's only one thing left that I can do for her…"

* * *

Rukia arrived at the large, brown door of Ichigo's room early in the morning. She had a lot on her mind, but only one subject matter… Ichigo. Rapping the wood of the door loudly, she was soon greeted by a muscular young man. She recognized him as the other room mate, not Saito and she breathed a silent relief. Exchanging pleasantries, she stepped into the room and eyed the one youth that she had come to see. "Ichigo!"

"What!" Ichigo, standing defiantly spluttered with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you believe in 'Good Mornings'?"

"Come with me, we need to talk." Rukia, blunt as ever and to the point.

"Why can't you just say it….oooff!" A small fist completed his statement as he doubled over.

"Ichigo you look pale! Come, we must take you to the hospital!" Rukia was using that high pitched, fake voice of hers again as she dragged him out bodily by his collar. Old habits die hard. Ganjyu merely laughed at the scene as he slapped a dumbstruck Hyou in the back.

Outside, Ichigo finally regained use of his lungs and his composure. "This had better be important!" He said as they ambled their way down the hall.

There was a fair few people walking their way, the pair noticing the stares and hushed tones that all those around them were using in their presence. Rukia decided to take a turn off, finding privacy in a small yard further away from the barracks. "I heard you had a fight yesterday!" She turned an accusing eye on him.

"Oh! Is that what this is about!..." Ichigo shrugged, "The guy was a jerk so I challenged him to a duel."

"You challenged him…" Something struck the back of her mind. Lost for words she merely stared at Ichigo.

Feeling uncomfortable Ichigo turned his profile to her, "No big deal, I won and I didn't even use much reiatsu. I don't think anyone will notice." He lied of course, it would be big news around the academy soon that he had broken someone's shikai (2) with his bare fist.

Rukia took a moment to take all this information in. She paused looking at the young man in front of her unconsciously tracing his hard jaw line with her eyes. She caught herself, breaking the silence she asked gruffly, "But why?"

"He was a jerk alright!..." Ichigo turned to her his face, crimson with fury, "He was going 'round say shit about us…I mean me…"

'_Us_', Rukia was surprised by her own blushing, as far as she thought there was no 'us' but something about that word made her happy anyway. No Ichigo was just a friend. She closed her eyes and breathed, willing the heat away from her face, "Someone says stuff about you and you go knock them out… You've got to learn to control your emotions." She glared at him with a fake anger she no longer felt.

Ichigo returned her glare, "Sorry! Don't want to end up like your brother…"

Rukia was about to say something but caught herself at the mention of her brother, instead her seriousness returning, she decided to tell him. "You're room mate, Fujiwara Saito works for my brother." Ichigo's face looked enquiringly at her. "He was sent as your bodyguard. I'm sorry Ichigo… It's our duty as a Kuchiki to protect you…"

"He's spying on me?" he questioned.

"Nii-san didn't say so explicitly but I think maybe."

"Why are you telling me this then? Won't you get in trouble?" he asked concerned now. He knew Byakuya was concerned about rules and law above all things and really did not want to get Rukia into any trouble regardless of how she treated him.

She shrugged, "He never told me I couldn't." She turned to walk back, "Just don't tell anyone, it stays between you and me. Got it!"

"…yeah… Got it" Ichigo went to follow after her.

"One more thing, be careful how you act from now on, even when he's not around you."

When Ichigo finally reach the dining hall for breakfast he saw his friends all gathered around a small table chatting. He grinned inwardly when he saw the Yukino. Her lips were stained black, reminding him of the gothic look from the real world, and there was a short black ink line on her cheek. 'If she didn't look so comical she'd look cute' Ichigo thought. Obviously that meant she had done a lot of _talking_ this morning. Ichigo looked over at Ganjyu who hadn't even realized he'd entered the hall yet, lost in his conversation with her. Hyou had noticed and had raised his hands waving at him "Kurosaki-san!" he shouted, smiling.

"Yo! Ganjyu! Hyou! Yamada-san!" He waved back at them as he got his breakfast.

The hall became silent as hundreds of pairs of eyes focused on him. Ichigo looked over the suddenly silent room and his eyes focused on one person, Kenjimaru. Losing himself for the moment he walked over to the man, still holding onto his tray of breakfast, "Well…"

Kenjimaru simply gave him a dirty look. Silent, Ichigo said in the most carefree tone he had "We'll I didn't think there was honour among…"

His sentence was cut short by the scraping of wood on wood as Kenjimaru stood up from his set. Nodding quickly he simply said, "Kurosaki-sempai." And marched out of the hall. Ichigo, satisfied turned around to walk over to his watching group. He was accosted halfway however by a trio of girls.

A tall, lanky dark haired woman purred "I heard you beat Tsukimoto-san. Is it true?"

A shorter brunette, excitedly stated, "Tsukimoto-san's supposed to be a real genius!"

Another well endowed, black haired vixen asked, "So, do you have a sparring partner yet?"

Ichigo was unused to this type of attention. Feeling his face becoming hot he uttered a few umms and ahhs finally resting on "Sure…" and walked briskly off to his friends. Silently he vowed he would never have breakfast here again. The girls went back to their giggling friends and started whispering in hushed tones.

Sitting down, Ganjyu finally broke the tension with his raucous laughter. "Hahaha! From dunce to dude!"

"Shut up Ganjyu." He was in no mood to joke.

Yukino smiled at him, as did Hyou. Hyou joked, "Haha, now all he needs is Bankai and his reputations cemented!"

The slight pause in Ichigo's actions and softening of Ganjyu's laughter didn't go unnoticed to the perceptive Hyou. He wondered at this, 'No it couldn't be', he thought, 'that'd be absurd.'

Finishing their breakfast they marched off towards their first class – Shinigami Technologies. The academy buildings, joined by long walkways surrounded yards with small well kept gardens. The gardens bloomed flowers in Soul Societies eternal spring offset by the occasion water feature in some yards. The four were so busy chatting away in this picturesque scene that they did not notice the dark haired young man approach them from the other direction. His dark brown eyes crossed Ichigo's and their gaze met, recognition flagging Ichigo to a stop. Kuchiki Minosuke spoke first, "Quite the big man now, _Kurosaki_."

"Not as big as a Kuchiki," Ichigo retorted, "…_Kuchiki-sama_" Ichigo placed a careful emphasis on the name.

Unfazed Minosuke answered. "As long as you know your place."

Ichigo gritted his teeth suppressed his rising anger, his thoughts resting on Rukia and the conversation in the morning. "Che.." he grunted, inarticulately. He clenched his fist and scowled so hard it was difficult to determine whether his eyes were open or closed.

Minosuke noticed the change in Ichigo's visage. He noted the way his fists were balled and he was secretly happy he had made Ichigo this mad. He glanced over at Ichigo's companions and saw Yukino firmly clutching at Ichigo's sleeve with both hands. He turned his eyes on her and coldly stated, "Don't worry, I don't accept duels from riff raff." Minosuke continued down the hall away from them quite pleased by the turn of events.

"What an asshole!" Ganjyu laughed when only the four of them were left.

"That wasn't funny" Hyou added concern for his friend showing on his face. "Why does he hate you so much?"

Ichigo shrugged and turned to walk to the next class when he felt a tugging at his sleeve. Yukino smiled warmly, a large toothy smile on black lips and with her free hand she gave him a big thumbs up.

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki was a finely cut woman. Her figure had grown a little fuller since high school, but she had essentially remained unchanged. The same black hair, the same dark brown eyes, the same slight build that hid her immense strength. She had kept her short, sharp, haircut so that it wasn't in the way whenever she attended the numerous martial arts tournaments that now defined her life. Having earned her instructing credentials over two years ago she had moved out of home, working part time as an instructor at the dojo (3) she used to train at, to pay her bills. Her tourney wins also went along way in helping and she was favored by the relevant press to soon become pro.

That was how she had met him, the tall, thin sports photojournalist she was now cooking dinner for in her small apartment. Her boyfriend of 3 months Nakamura Tetsuya was sitting at the dining table looking over a set of photo's, carefully placing them in one of three piles and ruffling his short black hair. He looked up at her through his thin silver glasses and smiled at her as she brought out two plates of rice and curry and placed one in front of him. "Eat up! You're so skinny. I'm going to put some meat on you if I have to kill myself cooking!" Tatsuki frowned.

She was serious about the meat but at the same time she really didn't mind him being skinny, she loved him all the same. "Hahaha!" He laughed heartily, "Not everyone needs to be able to break stone with his hands you know!"

She smiled, she liked his sense of humour, even though it was lighter and less jarring than a couple of Shinigami's that she could name. "Eat! Or I'll break you in a minute." He leaned over and kissed her before eating.

"Photo's…?" she said as she started eating.

He grinned as he placed the photo's carefully away, criss-crossing each pile so that he could find their places again later. They talked while eating, Tatsuki chatting about her martial arts dreams and goals, happy that Tetsuya was genuinely interested. In return she listened intently as he discussed his ambition to break into what he called '_real news_' and travel the world taking photo's and reporting the '_truth_', as he termed it, to the world. She liked people with ambition and the determination to match, and he had both.

"I'm just waiting for my big break! Something big! I don't know… maybe one day… but it seems like all the luck goes to other people!" he exclaimed as he picked up his empty dish and took it to the sink.

"It will come if you work hard and keep at it." She replied supportively. "Lucks got nothing to do with it, it's all hard work and I know you work hard!"

"I try.." he pouted.

"Don't do that! You're not a baby!" she teased. Secretly she liked his pout and secretly he knew she did.

"Am not!" he exaggerated his pout.

"I'll beat you up!" she raised one fist up clenched.

"Oh no you won't!" he replied as he deftly ducked beside her reaching to grab her around the waist from behind.

Of course, being a martial arts master, Tatsuki saw it all in slow motion, but decided that maybe grabbing his wrist, forcing it behind his back and breaking his arm wasn't a good idea. So she did the only thing she could, she giggled and squirmed as he tickled her and the couple crashed to floor laughing like children. After a while they sat up and she leaned against his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

"So when are you going to visit your friends? Any word yet?" he asked. She like this about him, he always remembered whatever was happening in her life even if she only told him once.

"Five days time I leave, I'll be gone for a week." Tatsuki replied.

"Are you sure I can't come… "I'll miss you to bits!"

"I'm sorry Suya," she had gotten used to calling him by this nickname, "It's a private function." She gave him a quick squeeze.

"I better get my five days worth then." He leaned over and kissed her soft lips, the pressure slowly increasing as he became more passionate about it.

She pushed him away suddenly, an evil look in her eyes as she stood up, hefting him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Oh no you don't." He instantly recognized the look of mischief drawn on her lips. "I'm going to get MY five days worth!" she grinned as she dragged him over to the small bedroom of her apartment.

It was nearly midnight as Tetsuya looked at the alarm clock beside him on the bedside drawer. He could feel her warm, naked body draped over him in the cool night air, a breeze wafting in gently from the partially opened window. As usual, their love making had been wild and passionate, Tatsuki was not one to hold back on anything she chose to do. He felt tired and drained as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping form and wondered, at exactly what point did he start caring so much for the lithe form wrapped around him.

Fatigued, he slowly drifted off to sleep in the soft pillow and his mind wondered back to his own apartment, to his bedside drawer, bottom shelf to two blurry photo's sitting sandwiched in his diary. He had taken the photo's at a great distance and the shutter speed and film had been incorrect for the shot, but they were his prized possessions. One was of a small, dark haired girl leaping off a three storey building, dressed in a karate-gi (4), her posture suggesting a leaping kick. The surrounding bush had looked like it was crushed. The second photo was of the same girl, standing in a fighting posture, the earth in front of her exploding in a rocky fountain, her stance exuding a confidence amongst the war like scene as if it natural and expected.

His mind replayed the scene between those two shots. The girl had leapt of the roof of that building and had flying kicked something, something he couldn't see and she leapt backwards in mid air and landed while the earth erupted towards the sky. There were numerous other explosions uncaptured by the camera, but what he remembered most was the girl running through it all like a soldier, naturally and confidently. His mind rested on one thought before he finally fell asleep, '_There was definitely something there_'.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N:** My first fluff scene ever. How was it! I don't really write fluff so it wasn't natural to me. Also a lot of the Japanese names that I am making up are flavour only for those interested. Because they are specific to this story I will tend to use the English translation to avoid confusion of readers due to unfamiliarity. Do you think this is the way to go or should I use the Japanese naming instead? Am I keeping consistent tense and when is it alright to break tense sequence other than explicitly? (I hate using the –flashback- explicit)

Final point I don't know the martial arts system in Japan and whether or not you can instruct if your not a pro but where I come from (Australia) you can instruct with an instructors license (3 dan black belt minimum) so I am going by this system. If anyone knows better please inform me and I will adjust the story accordingly.

Please Read and Review. I really appreciate Constructive criticism. Oh and Shannon the anonymous reader please email me, I'd love to chat with you about the story and editing.

(1) Seireienkai – Literally means great ocean of spirits.

(2) Shikai – Just in case you still don't know it's the first release form of a Shinigami's Zanpaktou.

(3) Dojo – In case you've been hiding under a rock it's a traditional martial arts training hall.

(4) Gi – Karate uniform. You know you've seen it before. Think Karate kid.


	5. Meetings

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach. **

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

_**Slightly longer than usual. Due to the site not letting me upload the next chapters nearly done.**_

**Sin of Otaku:** Nah the letters are just generic letters between family members. Not crucial to the story but if you really want to see them I can always make them as one offs.

**Spelling of Names:** In regards to character names I generally go by the wikipedia spelling. If it's wrong blame them D -palms off responsibility- even though I have seen various spellings elsewhere for certain characters.

**

* * *

**

Meetings

Five days passed in relative peace for Kurosaki Ichigo. That is if you considered daily shin kicks, uppercuts and jabs to the stomach, from a certain raven haired young woman, peaceful. Kenjimaru had become wary of Ichigo ever since the duel avoiding Ichigo as best as he could. However the man was never far away and had started to pay an unusual amount of attention to Ichigo, constantly watching him from a distance. Whenever their paths did meet Kenjimaru was always sure to properly address Ichigo as '_Kurosaki-sempai_' and promptly leave. But Ichigo knew he was being watched. Not only was he being watched by Kenjimaru now, but ever since Rukia had told him about Saito, he knew he was also being monitored by Byakuya. That's when Ichigo had decided to take the group to this place, to train and to get some privacy.

It was incredible that such a large underground cavern could be hidden deep within Seireitei. The spacious underground cavern was surprisingly well lit. The very rock that it was made from seemed to emanate a glow of its own. The smell of sulfur wafted through the air from the lone, hot spring situated at one corner of the cavern. It had surprised Hyou, Yukino, Orihime and even Ganjyu that Ichigo knew of such a place. Hyou was sitting down next to Yukino and Orihime, all three intently watching Ichigo and Ganjyu sparring. "They're very good…" Hyou pondered loudly. "I wonder if we can ever catch up to them in Hakudo (1)"

Yukino smiled at him and nodded. Orihime seemed to stare off into the distance, lost in thought, watching the pair spar. "Inoue-san…Inoue-san…" Hyou waved a hand trying to attract her attention.

Orihime's expression changed suddenly, she looked worried, then pale, then screamed out "No… Captain!! Turn the ship… No!!!…. Watch out for the Iceberg ..NOOO!!!!"

Surprised, everyone focused their attention at the young busty, brunette. She snapped back to reality, realizing that all the attention was now on her. She gave a limp smile of embarrassment and giggled. "Haha!... Sorry, I must have started daydreaming again!"

Ichigo started laughing. "You never change do you!" His smile and laughter, although rare, was infectious and soon everyone was laughing in good natured mirth.

Orihime loved the way he smiled, on the odd occasion he did. It made him look young and carefree, hiding the years of pain and war that normal teenagers only saw in nightmares. The pair walked back over to the group and plunked down heavily beside them. Sitting together in a group they started on lunch. Conversation soon filled the cavern as the group talked and laughed. "Hey! Stop hogging all the food Ganjyu!" Ichigo screamed at his companion through a mouthful of rice, "I knew you ride pigs, but do have to eat like one!"

"Ha! I'm not the one holding an Onigiri (2) in each hand punk!"

The two glared at each other menacingly. Yukino waved her arms frantically till the two of them noticed her. She was pointing to the ground where she had scrawled some words with a stick, '_Made Plenty for everyone_'. She began pointing to herself and the words and began motioning her hands in a cupping motion.

Ganjyu and Ichigo looked at her guiltily and nodded. Orihime looked around at her companions and tried to diffuse the situation. "Hey, Yamada-kun was very good at Hakudo wasn't she!"

"Yeah! She was very good." Ichigo smiled at Yukino sheepishly.

"But not as good as me!" Ganjyu said pointing his thumb back at himself and puffing up his chest.

Yukino nodded and half smiled, her eyes held a kind of pain that Ichigo had seen in himself and few others. Her look was also noticed by Orihime who placed a gentle hand on Yukino's arm and asked in a soothing voice, "Yamada-kun, What's wrong?"

Yukino shook her head and slowly got up. She gave the group a smile, signaled that she was going for a walk, before bowing and walking away. Ichigo was puzzled at what had just happened. Hyou saw the reaction on his companions faces and decided to offer an explanation. "You all really don't know?" The blank looks staring back at him was all the answer he needed. "Yamada-san can't speak."

"We know that already" Ichigo replied testily.

Hyou drew a deep breath as he began his lengthy explanation, "She can't speak, so she can't cast kidou. As you know Kidou has at least two of three requirements. Incantation, Somatics and Material composition. Each has its own unique function in forming kidou spells. She can handle the somatics and material composition easily enough, but she can't call the incantations."

"So she can't become a Shinigami?" Orihime asked with genuine concern on her face.

"No. She still can. Not being able to cast a kidou spell means you fail Kidou class and you'll be unable to advance in Kidou class. That leaves her with only four divisions she can join if she wants to become a seated Shinigami. This also applies to you too Kurosaki-san, if you fail."

"Me?" Ichigo asked. He frowned in thought. "What divisions are they?" He didn't think he'd like the answer but he needed to know.

"2nd, 4th, 11th and 12th Divisions. The 12th Division will seat officers for scientific research, meaning she's got to be a genius to get into there. The 4th Division will allow her to be seated without kidou only if she has natural healing abilities. The 2nd and 11th Divisions accept seated officers due to combat ability meaning she needs to become really good at Zanjutsu (3) and Hakudo at the very least to become seated there."

"Great!" Ichigo growled angrily, "Psycho scientist, Psycho killer, Psycho policewoman or sewerage duty."

Ganjyu felt very guilty about his ill timed jest. He hadn't realized he'd accidentally hit a raw nerve and his mind raced to think of a solution, some method to make it up to her. Hyou continued, "Even if she were to get into one of these divisions, she still cannot be seated unless she can call out her shikai."

Realization struck the three listening to Hyou. It was Ichigo who broke the mute atmosphere that had befallen them. "So she needs to become strong enough to call out her Zanpaktou without calling before she can become seated."

Hyou nodded. "She's got it harder than the rest of us. On average it's at vice captain levels before anyone can call out their Zanpaktou's without calling."

"What happens if she can't be seated?" Ichigo asked.

"Well then she'll forever be stuck with menial tasks and be used as a foot soldier for the rest of her life. The pays also pretty bad." Hyou answered.

Orihime wanted to get up and go after Yukino after hearing all this but was abruptly stopped by Ganjyu. "No, you, Hyou and Ichigo should go meet Yoruichi-san. They should be here already. I'll go find her, I was the one being a jerk…"

* * *

Shihoun Yoruichi, marched regally out of the large captains hall. Her long purple hair, splayed out behind her, from the pony tail she kept it in. Her dark skin contrasted heavily against her yellow, feline eyes. Looking like a predatory herd, she marched with her entourage towards the 2nd Division headquarters where they had each been assigned guest rooms for the duration of their stay. Her companions comprised two young men and a woman. The tall, lanky male dressed in white, with black hair and glasses was Ishida Uryu - a Quincy. However he had become known now throughout Soul Society as 'Ishida - The Destroyer' or 'Ishida - The Grand Executioner'. The brown haired male with slight stubble walking beside the Quincy was Asano Kiego and the short, black haired female with dark piercing eyes was Arisawa Tatsuki. Together they made up the Representatives of the Real World.

They had just left a meeting with Captain Yamamoto and all the captains. Their escorting Shinigami looked nervously and with a bit of awe at the group, treated as if they were captains or vice captains themselves. Ahead of them, a group of four stood in a line completely blocking the walkway, the grim look they used to eye the representatives frightened the young escort. As he approached them he found the courage to call out confidently, "Stand aside, these people are guests and VIP's and I am under…" he paused when he felt the hand of Yoruichi grab him firmly on the shoulder.

Head cocked, she released the poor man, stepped forward and crossed her arms across her sun coloured top. "Ichigo… Long time no see!" she called out.

"Yoruichi-san!" he replied stepping forward with a grin on his face.

Just like that the tension in the air broke down, the escort was surprised by what unfolded before him. He was sure three of the four newcomers were academy students, having no visible unit markings. The last one however, he realized was the noblewoman, Kuchiki Rukia. "Tatsuki-chaaaaaaannnn!!!!" an excited girl screamed, rushing past him.

"HIME!!" Tatsuki delighted ran forward and the two embraced warmly. "It's good to see you!"

"You look great!!" Orihime stood back to view her smiling companion.

"She's got a boyfriend now." Ishida remarked with a hint of a smile forming. "I heard women glow when that happens." His eyes never left Orihime.

"Got a problem with that!" Tatsuki hiding the redness in her cheek with anger. This seemed to make Orihime smile even wider.

"Ichigo, been getting into trouble lately?" Yoruichi asked by way of greeting.

Ichigo laughed. "No, Yoruichi-san."

"Rukia, how have you been? Ichigo been giving you lip?" Yoruichi asked, a glimmer of mischief dancing in her eyes. "Teach him to be a good man yet?"

Rukia choked, coughing out her reply, "Yoruichi-san!!.. No.."

She laughed at Rukia apparent shock, "Just joking. It's good to see you…" her eyes caught the sight of an unfamiliar face. "and this is?"

"Hyou" Ichigo answered for him. "He's a classmate of mine at the academy."

"Hyou…?"

"Just Hyou, Yoruichi-san. I don't have a family name." Hyou answered her pause.

Yoruichi nodded in understanding, returning a sad smile to the young man. "Come. We should all go to the Soifon's place and catch up!"

To this they all nodded and began walking, chatting like long lost friends all the way. Hyou noticed the casual way that Yoruichi had addressed the captain of the 2nd Division, but that wasn't surprising considering the woman's history. What surprised him however was that they were going to '_catch up_' implying a long time of prior association with each other. He had promised himself not to be surprised by Ichigo anymore, but the more he found out about his mysterious room mate, the more he felt dragged into the strange, new events. It was just his luck that of all the 300 odd, new academy students in his year, he had ended up sharing a room with two of the most mysterious people in it. He made a secret pact to himself, then and there, to search the academy archives and library to find out.

They stayed at Soifon's many guest rooms, eating and chatting away merrily. The short, dark haired captain was strangely subdued around the group. Hyou noticed this, she was nothing like her reputation said of her. On the one occasion that a messenger came to report to the captain, she stood up, her bearing and mannerisms changing completely. Her tone became cold and commanding and her eyes flashed dangerously at the messenger. But around the group, she was rather normal and almost subservient to Yoruichi.

"When did you start drinking so much Keigo?" Ichigo asked, eyeing his drunk friend.

Keigo was on his fifth bottle of sake and it was barely evening. "I am? I grew up I guess." Kiego replied a sad smile crossing his features.

"Grew up?" Ichigo stared suspiciously at Keigo, "Don't tell me… Girl problems?"

"There are more important things in life than girls, Ichigo."

"Wha…" Ichigo was stunned.

"Look I'm not the girl crazy jerk I used to be Ichigo." Keigo snapped. Ishida flashed a look at Ichigo, shaking his head slightly. Keigo, ashamed at his outburst smiled weakly, grabbing another bottle of sake. "Sorry Ichigo… Umm… It's been a long day so I think I'll go to bed now." He stood up with his bottle as Soifon nodded to him, summoning a guard to escort him to his room.

The room was quiet for a moment. Ishida finally broke the silence and adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "He's been like that ever since Mizuiro died."

"Two years…" Ichigo wondered out loud. He remembered his young effeminate friend's death and the impact it had on the whole group. Keigo had taken it hardest and had become depressed for a long time.

"Six months after that he seemed to snap out of his depression, "Ishida seemed to be able to read the question looming over Ichigo, "and he came to Urahara's shop asking for training."

Urahara Kisuke was a shady Shinigami shop keeper, never seen without his beloved green and white pinstriped hat and wooden sandals. He was also a close friend to Yoruichi and his shop had become a battlefield headquarters of sorts, to those fighting in the real world. "Urahara and I trained him." Yoruichi added in. "He was very serious about it. Like you once were. I guess Mizuiro's death affected him badly."

"He was serious?" Ichigo asked surprised. Because of the raging war, Ichigo hadn't had much contact with Keigo and had often wondered what had happened to his friend since.

"Yes… very serious." Yoruichi finished off another bottle of milk, preferring it to alcohol. "He put his life on the line for it." She looked away wistfully into the yard through the open doors, lost in thought. "I was the first one to reach him when Mizuiro died. The place was like a war zone. Everything destroyed and the earth ripped up."

She turned back to fix her gaze at Ichigo. "When I got there the hollows had been defeated, but Keigo was all bloodied from wounds. He was cradling Mizuiro in his arms and crying… Mizuiro was dead, the damage to his body was horrendous, but what was worse was Keigo seemed to be on the edge of his sanity… He kept crying and crying, the only words he spoke were '_I'm so weak, Sorry Mizuiro, so weak…_'. No one could get close to him for a long time."

"I see…" Ichigo frowning thoughtfully.

"If only I was there…" Orihime murmured to no one in particular. Tatsuki reached over and patted her friends hand, comforting her.

Ishida coughed softly and decided to lighten the air, changing the topic. "Inuoe-san, I got those things you wanted." A slight blush crept into his cheeks, he turned to fix his eyes on Rukia and Ichigo. "I also got some for you, Kurosaki and for you Rukia-san (4)"

"Really!" Orihime almost shrieked, excitedly.

"Got what?" Ichigo and Rukia asked curiously. They frowned at each other in disgust. "That was my line!!"

The group laughed at the two's sudden telepathic prowess, as Soifon motioned for a guard to bring in Ishida's belongings. When they were brought in, Ishida removed a large package for Orihime and two smaller ones for Rukia and Ichigo. Orihime tore away at the package happily, it's contents spilling out onto the smooth floor. It was clothing from the real world and Orihime sorted through the contents like a child at Christmas. She thanked Ishida. "Thank you Ishida-kun, there all so nice and you even got the right sizes too!" Holding up a lacy pink bra to her chest, she asked innocently. "How did you know?"

Ishida blushed as Tatsuki teased him. "Should've seen him at the department store. He asked me to come along to get that. I didn't think he could be so shy! He even knew the strap sizes and cup sizes!!"

Fighting to regain his dignity he countered, "I am a tailor, I can judge a persons size simply by looking."

"Oh! You looked?" Rukia chimed in. The group laughed at Ishida's obvious discomfort.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Ichigo scream turned everyone's attention to him as he raised a T-shirt up into the air. "Why the hell does all my clothes have the Quincy symbol on it!!"

"I made them myself."

The rest of the night was spent in subdued and general conversation. Hyou had remained quiet all night taking in the talks. It was obvious to him that Ichigo knew these people for a long time and that he had fought in the war in the real world. The question that Hyou pondered was why and how. He wondered if Ichigo, like Orihime, was a real world warrior who had died and been buried to Soul Society and if so, how much of his power transferred across with him? Orihime was known as a genius Shinigami here in Soul Society and if she was the measure, then by what it sounded like, Ichigo was better.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stood beside his aunt Kuchiki Megumi in the large Kuchiki meeting hall. Although slightly shorter than her nephew, the middle aged woman's eyes easily matched his in intensity. Her hair fashioned in a top knot, was captured and held in place by a myriad of golden hairpins. Her ruby red lips curled in a snarl as she spoke. "Father, it has come to my attention that certain people within the Kuchiki clan are acting in ways unbefitting our noble stature."

"To whom are you referring, Aunt Megumi-san?" (5) Byakuya stared at her, expressionless.

Kuchiki Enyou, father of Megumi and grandfather of Byakuya, raised his large scarred hands to silence the two. As head of the Kuchiki clan he looked imposing in his purple silk robes and long wispy grey beard. His face was hard and slightly wrinkled, but his deep grey eyes still commanded respect from those it rested on. Sitting on his large throne like chair he spoke, "I have heard. I am old but I am not blind, nor deaf Megumi."

"Father." Megumi bowed slightly, "I am only concerned for the reputation and integrity of the clan."

"Are you referring to Kurosaki Ichigo?" Enyou asked gently stroking his beard.

"Yes father."

"Have you met him before?"

"He is in the same year as my son, Minosuke."

"Grandfather," Byakuya calmly interrupted, "I do not think it is a problem."

"When Rukia was adopted into the clan I could not intervene." Megumi's eyes were coal, her rage seething below the surface of her comments. "But I will not stand by while someone from the head family associates herself with commoners."

"Kurosaki is no mere commoner Aunt Megumi-san." Byakuya too, hid his anger behind his calm visage. "The Chamber of 46 and the Gotei 13 all consider him to be valuable and talented."

"Even still, do you think it appropriate Byakuya-_kun_, that someone of her status _throw_ herself at someone such as he, like some commoner. Is this the example the head family wishes to show the other branch families?" Her tone dripping with venom.

"She may be young and a little immature." Byakuya conceded, "But I assure you she has done nothing to disgrace the family or head family."

"Are you protecting her because of your promise to Hisana?" The mention of Byakuya's dead wife caused him to wince a little. "Oh we all know about that promise Byakuya-kun."

"As I said she has done nothing wrong. She is merely friends with Kurosaki."

"Since when have you been one that knows about friendship? Are you being lenient on her because she's Hisana's sister?" Megumi grinned wickedly, knowing she had struck a nerve with Byakuya.

"ENOUGH!!" roared Enyou. "You will not drag _my_ dear grand daughter in law's name into this!"

"Forgive me father." Megumi bowed, her face showing no signs of remorse. "I merely wished that the heir to the Kuchiki name show no bias in his decision making."

"I have none." Byakuya answered her stare with one of his own.

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to think that the future heir would be _unworthy_ to become head of the Kuchiki clan."

"That's enough. I have come to a decision." Enyou's voice rose like thunder in the empty hall. Turning to look at Byakuya he said, "The Chamber of 46 and Captain Yamamoto have both expressed to me Kurosaki's importance and worth. I have no reason to doubt their words. He has also become the focus of our clan and we have been ordered to protect him at all cost." Byakuya nodded in reply. Closing his eyes Enyou began stroking his long, fine beard again. "However I do agree that people can misinterpret Rukia's behavior towards Kurosaki. It may or may not reflect badly on us. I do not know. However I think we should be safe, if she were to refrain from such conduct in future." This gained a smile and a slight nod from Megumi. "But Rukia being of such a strong personality would not stand for it and I do not wish to create an unseemly scene. I do not want the Kuchiki name to end up like some Kabuki (6) play,…. However…although I ask she not approach him" Enyou turned his gaze on Byakuya, a slight smile, "I will approve of Kurosaki to court her through the normal means, if he so wishes to do so."

Megumi, aghast could only bow as she excused herself and left the room. Byakuya took his leave, thanking Enyou for his time, but secretly he wondered how he was going to break this news to Rukia. He was snapped out of his trance when he noticed the form of Fujiwara Saito approaching him. He obviously had more news to report to him about Kurosaki.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

How was it? Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism welcomed as I really need the help. I'm really interested in what you think of my pacing? Story and sequence pacing?

(1) Hakudo – Shinigami Hand to hand martial arts. Guess you could consider it Shinigami Karate, Death Fu, Tae Kwon Death etc...

(2) Onigiri – Rice ball with filling or plain with salt, wrapped in see weed. Much nicer than it sounds.

(3) Zanjutsu – Shinigami swordsmanship

(4) I decided to upgrade his closeness with Rukia, he normally calls her Kuchiki-san. After all years of war and battling together can do that to people. However I don't think Ishida's pride will allow him to call Ichigo anything other than Kurosaki.

(5) Properly he would've called her Oba-san or Oba-sama but if I did that to keep uniformity in the story she'd have to call her father Otou-san or Otou-sama. Iwanted to keep this as direct in English as possible so I decided on Aunt Megumi-san as opposed to Auntie or Aunt-san or Auntie-san as these don't sound formal enough for the strict way in which nobles talk. The only one I kept was Rukia calling Byakuya Nii-sama (It's so damned cute)

(6) Kabuki – A style of Japanese theater. Generally for the common folk and shunned by the upper class until much later past the Meiji restoration. Noh was the stuff the upper class preferred though Kabuki was more fun to watch. Kinda like Theater vs Opera in the west.

**A/N:** Can anyone guess what Orihime is daydreaming about? D


	6. Onigoto

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach. **

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

_**Sorry bout the late update, I couldn't upload to the site for a while. Don't know why can anyone tell me?**_

**

* * *

**

Onigoto

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Rukia knocked loudly at the familiar door. "Open the damn door!"

"Yo! Rukia!" Ichigo voice came from behind her. She spun around to find him half smiling at her. "Didn't feel like getting kicked in… arg!!" he winced as she kicked him solidly in the shin. "Bitch!! That hurt!! What was that for?" he complained. Ichigo stood before her dressed only in his hakama, a towel under his arm.

"That's for sneaking up and scaring me!"

"Well good morning to you too." Ichigo stepped past her and unlocked the door to his room.

"Get some clothes on you moron!" Rukia eyed the muscles on his back shifting as he opened the door.

"I just got back from the bath house and this is supposed to be an all men's barrack anyway!" Ichigo replied without turning around. "You're about the only girl who comes here anyway!"

"If I don't come here to pick you up, you'd be late everyday moron!"

Ichigo slowly put on his kimono, his body still steaming from the hot bath. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rukia scowled at him. She turned around, took three incense sticks from it's package, lit them with a nearby box of matches and made an offering on Kon's altar. Ichigo smiled inwardly. This had become an everyday ritual for Rukia as well as Ganjyu and himself. "Kon, you'd be so happy now if you knew how many people care for you." Ichigo thought to himself.

As they stepped outside into the crisp morning air, Ichigo scowled. "Damn that Saito bastards annoying!"

"You feel him too? Your reiatsu sensing has gotten better." Rukia replied as they started walking towards the dining hall.

"It's so damned annoying… him following me around like some puppy"

"At least he's trying to stay out of your way… give you some privacy."

"True. But I still don't like it." Ichigo turned a glance towards the direction of Saito's reiatsu before shaking his head and turning back.

They soon met with Ganjyu, Hyou, Yukino and Orihime who had gone ahead earlier to get their breakfasts for them. It had become a routine now that Ichigo was glad for and they ate at a nearby yard, on the grass while enjoying the warm morning sun. Ever since Kenjimaru's defeat Ichigo had found it hard to walk anywhere within the academy without glances, stares and whispers aimed at him. This he could live with, but it was the more daring of the girls and even some guys that constantly approached him for various reasons that he found difficult to handle. As they finished their meal and stood up to leave, Rukia had surprised them with an announcement. "I'm going to the real world on mission."

"Really" Orihime asked. "Karakura?"

Rukia nodded her reply. "My brother is sending me for a week."

Ichigo perked up upon hearing this. "Hey Rukia. Do you think you could…"

"Of course!" she answered before he could even finish. "Where else do you think I'm going to stay?"

"I have a letter."

"I'll pick it up tonight."

"At least you're good for something." Ichigo remarked at Rukia's back as she turned to leave.

Rukia abruptly turned around and took a step towards Ichigo, eyes furrowed she kicked him the other shin. "I just remembered the other one" She turned around sharply and marched off humming to herself happily.

Ganjyu laughed while Hyou, used to this pattern by now merely shook his head, Yukino giggled but Orihime just looked on, half smiling, staring wistfully at Rukia's disappearing back. "You never learn do you Ichigo" Ganjyu snorted between breaths.

"Shut up!" Ichigo frowned rubbing his sore shin with his hand. "What's first class?"

"Hoho (1)" Hyou answered.

"That's what I've got too." Orihime was excited. "Maybe we'll be doing it together!" she hoped out loud.

"I doubt it, Inoue-san. We're been assigned to different training areas." Hyou shook his head.

* * *

The class was a lot more boring than Ichigo had imagined it would be. Instead of a practical lesson they were taking notes detailing basic Hoho principles. Movements in and out of melee range, jinking, missile range and various other types of gymnastics movements that well trained _humans_ were capable of. There was a restlessness in the class and the middle aged female instructor seemed to sense this. She raised her eyes, commanding everyone's fullest attention. "Class, today we will not be doing any practical training." Moans filled the room, a smile slowly filled the instructors face, "However, we have been invited to watch the 10th year's Shunpo training." An excited buzz ran through the class as they all filed out following their teacher.

"I would like all of you to keep in mind that not all Shinigami will be able to Shunpo and you should not feel bad if you're never able to master it." She gave a cautionary glance to the class, "Even those who can do it will find they will be completely drained after 10 or 20 steps. It is after all a high level technique."

"Sensei." Hyou asked over the noise of the class. "I heard that for captain and vice captain class, it is considered only a mid level technique."

"That's true," she answered, "however I think you're all 100 years too early to be thinking like that. Also truly high level Shunpo is almost invisible to the untrained eye which brings me to the point of today's instructions. If any of you find it hard to see the steps the 10th year are making try to focus on monitoring their reiatsu. Often a person's reiatsu will tell you how far, fast and in which direction they are traveling to."

As they crossed a long, grassy yard they finally came to a massive stone building. It was shaped like a perfect box, it's length equaling it's width and height. It's walls had no visible windows of any sort and the only opening seemed to be a small door on the wall facing them. Inside however was impressive. They were led up some stairs and came to a large room that served like stadium seating. The wall in front of them had a large window cut into the stone wall, with a view into the stadium itself. The stadium was square with a window on each wall, obviously for other viewing areas, but what caught Ichigo's attention was the stadium walls also had row upon row of poles jutting out from them at right angles. Each pole was cylindrical and roughly 40 feet in length and spaced equally from each other at nearly 50 feet apart. There were 12 rows of poles repeating every 50 feet of height, 12 rows high. Ichigo wondered what they were for before his attention was drawn to a single girl on the floor waving madly at his class. "Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime shouted at him. His whole class turned to look at him as he sought to sink further into his seat.

He was saved however as Orihime's instructor turned around and scolded her and she promptly went back to practice. The class watched in awe as the few 10th year capable, were practicing straight line Shunpo over a distance of 100 feet, repeating the exercise ten times before stopping, exhausted. A familiar voice rang out behind the class "Well, well, I thought I could find you here." Yoruichi voice dripped with poisoned honey, then her eyes wandered over the class. "Everyone enjoying the lessons?" she asked to no one in particular.

The class gaped at the traitor turned hero Shinigami, standing beside the stern 2nd Division captain. Soifon was blushing as Yoruichi had an elbow resting on her shoulder, leaning slightly against her. "Let's make this interesting shall we Soifon." Yoruichi twirled her pony tail with her free hand.

Fighting the blood rushing to her face Soifon managed, "Yes Yoruichi-san.", as Yoruichi leant over and whispered into her ear.

Soifon nodded and walked towards the large stone window sill, hopped onto it and flashed away, reappearing on the floor next to the 10th year instructor. Words were exchanged before a second later she reappeared beside Ichigo. "You are wanted on the floor Kurosaki" She commanded.

"What? Why?" Ichigo stammered.

"Now Ichigo!" Yoruichi glowered at him flexing her fingers as if claws were going to suddenly appear from them.

When Yoruichi became like that, it was better to listen to her. "Yes ma'am!" Ichigo gulped, fighting his urge to salute as he ran down the stairs, through the hallway and onto the stadium floor. As he joined the other students the instructor eyed him suspiciously . "Name?" he asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. First year."

A couple of students looked at him with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. "We are going to play a game of Onigoto." The instructor began explaining the rules as he held up a red, leather glove. "The person wearing this glove is the Oni (2). They will be trying to tag the others not wearing a glove. Once tagged the glove will leave a red ink stain on the person. That person also becomes an Oni. That person must then come down and get a glove from me and join in as an Oni helping the other Oni until there are no more people left in the game. The boundary of the game is anywhere within this room and," pointing to the four windows now, he said, "the viewing area's are covered by a reiatsu field strong enough to use. Is there any questions?"

Seeing that there were no questions the instructor proceeded to call out ten names, Ichigo and Orihime were two of them. The chased were given three seconds to run. Ichigo maintained a low reiatsu pressure, trying hard not to exert too much as he Shunpo'd up to the top pole furthest away from the Oni. He turned around to see that the game had begun as the Oni leapt furiously from one pole to another chasing down one of the slower students.

"I never knew Kurosaki could Shunpo!" the first year instructor exclaimed. "Such high level technique."

"Why am I not surprised." Hyou smiled, mumbling to himself. Ganjyu slapped him on the back and laughed loudly.

"Not really. "Yoruichi answered the instructor. "This is still merely low level Shunpo." So said Yoruichi, Shunshin (3), Goddess of flash.

By now three people were Oni and Orihime stayed close to Ichigo trying to keep up with him. It was harder than Ichigo thought, trying to create speed with as little reiatsu as possible. A grin decorated his features, "This will improve my Shunpo efficiency. That Yoruichi.." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by movement to his front and side.

Orihime had seen the movement too late and had flashed heavily to the side getting tagged in mid air across her chest. The Oni turned around and flashed a blushing smile at her and put his hands together, bowing by way of apology.

Summoning up the reiatsu at his feet, Ichigo deftly flashed backwards. "They're too slow." He thought to himself. "The Oni aren't gonna get me at all at this speed."

The first year instructor breathed in, shocked. "Backwards Shunpo! That's a high level technique"

"Bah!" Yoruichi waved away her comment, "Mid level at best."

By now there were 6 Oni and four people left. The speed had dropped dramatically, all except for one person, Ichigo. He was too absorbed in the game to notice the chorus of voices coming from his classmates. He had unofficially become the representative for the first year students in this game and they were loudly supporting him. "FIGHT OH!! KUROSAKI!! FIGHT OH!!" became their mantra.

The class was still able to keep up and see the spectacle before them. Ten minutes later they watch as a grinning Ichigo stood, perched at one of the highest poles, 9 very exhausted Oni, some sweating in a heap on the floor, some struggling to maintain balance on the poles as fatigue affected them. Outclassed, the 10th year instructor decided to call in the class and surrender to the freshman. There was a blur of movement and Soifon was suddenly beside the instructor along with Yoruichi "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE STADIUM!!" Soifon shouted. "EXCEPT FOR KUROSAKI!!"

Yoruichi stepped forward, grabbed a glove and wore it over her right hand. Soifon smiled and nodded to her as she followed the 10th years back out of the stadium and into the viewing stands. "Ready boy?!" She flashed and was suddenly behind him.

The audience gasped, the first year instructor could only utter under her breath. "So that's high level Shunpo."

"I didn't say go yet." Ichigo scowled as he flashed to a pole on the other side of the stadium. The audience left their jaws hanging open. Till now they were able to see his movements but just then, he had completely evaded their vision. "GO!!"

"FIGHT OH!! KUROSAKI!! FIGHT OH!!" Orihime's lone voice rang out across the room. Soon Ganjyu joined in followed by the whole audience, barracking for the underdog. Yukino stood up clapping in time with the cheering.

"Quite a cheer squad you have Ichigo." Yoruichi goaded as she flashed towards him.

Ichigo saw the blur of her movement and Shunpo'd down and away from her, covering four poles at a time. Focusing all his concentration on the amount of reiatsu he was using and pinpointing her location simultaneously was a difficult chore. He gritted his teeth as he tried to spot his opponent. Yoruichi had speed up so much so that she was leaving behind reiatsu and visual after images confusing Ichigo further. Suddenly he spotted her as she was about to reach the pole that he had been flashing towards. Leaning forward before he reached it, he grabbed a pole that was in between him and his final target and allowed his momentum to carry him over, and down. Flipping, he Shunpo'd downwards off his hands to a lower pole. He didn't know if it was possible to focus reiatsu into his hands to Shunpo and it hurt his shoulder and wrist badly, but he had done it. "Not bad Ichigo" Yoruichi's voice came from right beside his right ear. She had somehow managed to get behind him. "Shunpo with your hands. That's a high level technique… Bet your shoulders hurt!" She was obviously toying with him.

Ichigo flustered angrily, Shunpo'd away increasing his reiatsu use, compressing it and increasing his speed by increments. By the now the crowd was dumbstruck. With the exception of a few, no one saw anything beyond blurs. Reiatsu sensing was confusing without high level refinement and most could only tell who was going faster by how many after images were being left behind. Ichigo had four at a time and Yoruichi had eight.

Kenjimaru focused his concentration on Ichigo's reiatsu, trying to filter out the reiatsu field generated by the window and the reiatsu Yoruichi was leaving behind. How powerful was Ichigo he wondered to himself, the amount of reiatsu Ichigo was using didn't seem to correlate with the speeds they were traveling at. Hyou had given up trying to measure the level of Ichigo's reiatsu, instead he opted to estimate how many steps they had taken to determine his comrades strength. He had counted up to 150 so far. Ganjyu was lost in his own world cheering and whistling with his thumb and finger in his mouth. The sound was deafening inside the viewing area and girls were gossiping amongst themselves, the main topic of their conversations was obvious.

Ichigo glanced around as he stepped, Yoruichi was across the hall from him and angling herself in anticipation of his next move. He stepped, stepped and stepped again reaching two thirds of the way up the height of the wall. She came at him from the front, bouncing off the reiatsu field, scaring some of the first year students as a loud thump echoed throughout the room. Ichigo flashed to his left aiming for the other wall when he noticed Yoruichi had bounded back there already and headed towards him. Focusing a fair bit of reiatsu he created a field under his feet, and in mid air he changed direction and headed away. "Mid air stop and Shunpo," his instructor gasped. "That's a very high level technique!"

Kenjimaru had heard this even though he himself couldn't see it happen. He turned to his teacher and asked, "Can you do that, sensei?" She could only shake her head in reply. His face became pale when he thought back to his duel as he wondered what Ichigo truly could have done to him that day. It was obvious to him that at the very least, Ichigo's reiatsu control and manipulation was better than his, by a big margin.

Ichigo turned around furiously, looking for Yoruichi but she had left his field of vision. Then suddenly she was there, perched on his left shoulder, crouching. "Not bad Ichigo. You've learned to compress your reiatsu, using it very efficiently. Even a mid air stop. I'm impressed."

Ichigo glanced over, he was breathing heavily and Yoruichi was only starting to show signs of fatigue. A light coating of sweat painted her dark skin. He shrugged heavily, so she back-flipped off him and he started off again, flashing to the far wall. She was suddenly beside him, so he changed directions increasing his reiatsu to pick up speed, she was there again. He Shunpo'd backwards but he knew before he landed that she was behind him. SMACK!! The sound echoed throughout the hall as Yoruichi slapped him across the cheeks of his bum, leaving behind a red hand print there as if someone had groped him. The game was over. She smiled at him as he slumped to the floor panting, his face drenched in sweat. "Not bad Ichigo. You learn quick. You're able to do a fair bit with minimal reiatsu, imagine what you could do with your normal amount." She whispered so only he could hear and offered him a hand to get up, which he took.

The audience applauded loudly and Ichigo could make out words from the crowd. "I can't believe he's a first year student." Ichigo began to hate his hate of losing now. He could feel trouble brewing and it tasted like salt in his mouth. That could also have been his sweat.

As he ambled over to rejoin his class, Hyou had finished estimating the amount of steps they had each taken. He was shocked by the figure he had come up with and started to wonder if he had miscounted, after all he did not actually see the 250 steps that he had estimated based on flashes of reiatsu. As Ichigo left the stadium with Yoruichi, she leaned over and whispered to him, "There's something going on with you and I want to know what it is."

Ichigo answered her with a blank look. She continued, "The Chamber of 46 are trying to get all the original five, noble houses to come back. The Shiba house has already been re-instated as you know. For what reason, they wouldn't say and now I find out the Kuchiki house is personally responsible for your safety. What's going on and why are you involved?"

Ichigo frowned, the look in his eyes told her that he knew something but wasn't willing or ready yet to tell her. He was saved by the noise of the classes entering the hallway, all wanting to talk to this new genius, first year Shinigami. She whispered to him, "We'll talk about this later, definitely before I return to the real world." Her expression told him if he didn't tell her, he would not be able to tell anyone, ever. He felt resigned.

"Ichigo! Not bad!" Ganjyu wrapped an arm around him grinning idiotically. "That's_ The_ Shunshin Yoruichi and you held out against her."

Hyou stared at his friend with a mixture of admiration and suspicion. He was pushed roughly out of the way into Yukino by a mob of girls all wanting to ask a now red faced Ichigo all sorts of questions. Ichigo thought to use Shunpo to leave the hallway quickly and hide, but in the end all he could manage in answer was "Ahh…sure."

Ganjyu and Ichigo pushed their way through the crowd looking for Hyou and Yukino. Finding them they marched off together back to the classroom as Ichigo turned to wave goodbye to Orihime. She waved back and pointed to her bottom. Ichigo turned his head to stare down and saw a nice red handprint on his posterior. He'd have to put up with it for the rest of the day.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

(1) Hoho – Movement techniques. The most famous of this is Shunpo.

(2) Oni – A type of Japanese monster or demon. In Onigoto or tag the Oni is 'it' or the tagger.

(3) Shunshin – God (or Goddess in this case) of flash. In this context it's a title meaning the goddess of Shunpo, flash stepping.

**A/N: **I made the count at roughly 250 before Yoruichi was tired. In the manga she states when carrying off Ichigo's body during the Soul Society arc that she was surprised she was so tired after a mere 100 to 200 steps. This was blamed on her time away from battle which was 100 years. I reasoned that with her involvement in the Arrancar war she would slowly get back to full stamina and thus only made her starting to get tired after 250 steps. Hence her ending the match soon thereafter.


	7. Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

Midnight Rendezvous

The next morning, there was a knock on the door, signifying the arrival of guests. "Captain Abarai, Kuchiki-sama, Ishida-san, Asano-san. Please come in," Hyou bowed politely as he answered the door. "Sorry our room is so small."

"It's alright," the Quincy answered as he raised his hand, waving off the apology. "We won't be long."

"I'll be with you in a sec!" Ichigo called out, hunched over his table, folding letters into the three envelopes on the side.

Looking around the small room, their eyes rested on a small altar by the door. "Kurosaki, may we?" Ishida asked.

He nodded in reply, as he turned around and got up from his seat. One by one the guests paid their respects to Kon. Hyou looked on in wonder. This religion seemed to be more widespread than he thought, adding on to the list of things to look into. Saito looked up from his bed over the text book he had been reading, only to meet the piercing glare of Kuchiki Rukia. He turned back hastily to avoid her death stare, keeping his face devoid of any emotion.

As Ichigo finished his offering, Renji noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Ganjyu?"

"He won't be back till much later, Captain Abarai," Hyou answered.

"That's fine then. We gotta go on a mission now anyway," he motioned to Rukia.

Rukia took the letters from Ichigo's hand and tucked it in her kimono, knowing that it was for his sisters and his father.

"Thanks Rukia," he murmured through a slight smile.

"No thanks needed, Ichigo," said Rukia as she turned around to leave with the red haired Captain. "You just owe me for this, you owe me big."

Rushing out the door, Ichigo remembered one last thing. "Oi! Rukia!" she turned around inquisitively. "Get me a box of pens, okay!"

She smiled. The Ichigo that always thought about his friends, in his round about way, hadn't changed, not even in death. "I'll think about it," she teased as she marched off after Renji. Ichigo smiled inwardly, he knew she would.

"Come with us," Ishida flat voice rose behind him. "We need to talk."

Ichigo glanced at Saito, lying in bed reading and nodded his assent. As Ichigo left with Ishida and Keigo, no one noticed as Hyou walked off into the night, alone.

* * *

It was late when the three of them finally made their way to a grassy outcrop, on the outskirts of Seireitei overlooking the great wall. The warm night blew in a gentle breeze from Soul Society's eternal spring.

"It's been a while since we sat down and talked like this," Keigo commented as he brought out bottles of sake from his knapsack and passed one to each of his companions.

"Yeah," Ichigo stared off into the distance, beyond Rukongai. "What is it you really want?"

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Something big's happening in Soul Society Kurosaki, and we want to know what it is."

"Is that why you came?"

"No, this was purely a diplomatic and political visit, fleshing out the Real World Treaty. It's the way Soul Society is doing it that's making me suspicious," Ishida gave an expectant look to Ichigo, hoping he would add a piece to the puzzle.

"What did they tell you?"

"Not bloody much!" Keigo answered contemptuously.

Ishida scowled as Kiego took a swig from his bottle. "There's been Arrancar attacks directly in the real world and in Rukongai. How they're getting into Rukongai, I don't know. But your Vizard friends are working overtime in Hueco Mundo, trying to find out how they can open portals to here. But what's alarming is the Arrancars are coming with Hollows. Their attacks are very organized and consist of mostly hit and runs, not very Hollow like behaviour."

"Could be Ulquiorra or Grimmjow, they're still around," Ichigo added hopefully.

"That doesn't explain the portals or the subservience of the Hollows." Ishida said, irritated by Ichigo's optimism. "Before, they were fighting randomly, as if purely for fighting's sake, but now they're like a guerrilla unit attacking in an organized fashion, and worse…"

"Worse?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What was worse than the Arrancar's becoming smarter and getting organized?

"I spotted a new Espada level Arrancar in the real world. Not a reiatsu I've seen before. Massive and dark." Keigo added and took another swill from his sake bottle.

"How?"

"We met him in the real world."

"He'd just Cero'd a shopping mall and then left when we got there," Ishida added. "It seemed very out of character. Normally they're more than happy to stay around and fight to the death. Based on all the recent activity, I believe there's more than what meets the eye."

"Those bastards have made it hard for us to act!" Keigo complained loudly, "They only seem to come during day time now and we're not invisible. News crews are all over Karakura!"

"On top of normal Hollow eradication and soul burials, Soul Society and our resources are stretched to the limit," Ishida gave a stern look to Ichigo. "They wouldn't release you to us for active duty claiming you haven't completed the academy yet. I'm surprised you haven't proven your worth to them."

Ichigo looked away guiltily and chose his words carefully. "It's not that simple. They want me to complete the academy officially, so no one will complain when they appoint me as a captain."

"Since when did you care about those things?" Ishida questioned, not buying his answer at all. "And why do you seem to have a body guard?"

Ichigo focused, and found the familiar reiatsu of Saito sitting 300 yards away, "Oh him… he was assigned. Not my choice, bastards more annoying than anything." Ichigo stretched uncomfortably. Changing the topic he asked, "So what's in the treaty?"

Ishida gave his friend one last suspicious look before taking a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. "The usual fine points to any bureaucracy, who does what, when. Jurisdiction points, meeting arrangements etcetera. We're also trying to establish a permanent Senkeimon (1), complete with Reishihenkanki (2) from Urahara's shop to Soul Society. However the demands that they have made are very unusual," Ishida passed his full bottle over to Keigo who had just finished his second. Looking up at the stars, he began to recount the points. "One, they're trying to gather the original five noble houses and reinstate them. As you know the Shiba clan has been reinstated already. They want Yoruichi-san back to re-instate the Shihoun clan."

Ichigo nodded as he took a draught of his sake, staring towards the stars as well.

"Two," Ishida continued. "They want to create a universal detection and communication network between Soul Society and the Real world. This we have no problems with."

"What did you use before?" Ichigo asked, out of curiosity.

"Urahara had created a small private mobile network for us which detected the opening of gates. Soul Society's detection method is based on tracking hollows and reiatsu and is independent of ours so they couldn't contact or inform us directly. They want to collaborate on that and I have no problems with it."

"The last points a bitch!" Keigo growled. He was lying down now, looking at the stars, having finished his third bottle.

Ishida looked hard at the ground before him, his face scowling in slight anger. "They want to limit Quincies."

"Limit? What do you mean?"

"They want me to agree that there shall be no more than four Quincies in existence at any one time. One in Soul Society – "

"Whoah, woah, one in Soul Society?"

"Yes. Permanently stationed here, meaning they'll eventually lose their link to the real world and become a permanent spirit," Ishida turned to face Ichigo. "It's not that bad. Just like you, they'll still keep their Quincy powers and have the longevity of spirits. It's the three in the real world I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Well it'll be a succession line, Grandmaster to Master to Apprentice. No new apprentice can be trained until one of these three die. This way, the Quincy power will never disappear and Soul Society gets a permanent executioner. The concern is the fineness of this succession line, but it is easier to monitor with less people," Ishida expression changed to one of worry and deep sorrow, unusual for one usually so confident. "I don't like the idea of signing on behalf of future generations, making up their choices before they can. If anyone in the future decides to train extra apprentices or train people in secret…"

Ichigo waited a while but Ishida didn't continue. "What happens then?"

"Soul Society will kill every last Quincy and send the executioner to train a new line for succession," Ishida replied flatly. "More Quincy blood."

"For the balance of the two worlds huh?" he whispered bitterly.

"Yes."

The warm air became sand paper in Ichigo's throat and the three companions sat quietly for a while. Looking to breaking the stifling silence, Ichigo turned his attention to Keigo. "I heard you started to train seriously. What happened?"

Keigo mulled over the question, one hand unconsciously rubbing the stubble on his chin. He seemed to be remembering something horrible, his face went pale before relaxing slightly. He scowled, a rare expression indeed, before finally opening his mouth. "I was stupid. I knew they were coming but I was too late. Mizuiro died in my arms… I should've died with him, but I was spared," he paused, then finally whispered. "Everyone was fighting their hardest, but I was lazy… and weak." His eyes became focused, but his voice was stronger and more confident. "I swore that day that I would never be weak again. I swore that I will never let my friends die again." Keigo turned to Ichigo, his eyes burning a flag of determination. A look he's often seen before, in his own reflection.

"Just don't do anything rash and get yourself killed," Ichigo spoke seriously. "We're your friends, you _nakama. _(3) When we swore to protect, we swore to protect you too."

They stood up slowly and brushed the grass of their clothes. It was time to head back. Ishida took a few steps toward Ichigo, till they were side by side. "I know you're hiding something," Ishida whispered, barely moving his mouth. "Just like the time you went off to train to become a Vizard. Whenever your ready to tell us," he adjusted his glasses before continuing, "Just don't do anything rash and get yourself killed… We're your friends, you _nakama._ When we swore to protect, we swore to protect you too."

* * *

Hyou entered the cavern to find Yukino already practicing Hakudo by herself. He watched her kata (4) in fascination. Her moves were flowing and circular, not like the harsh, jarring moves of Ichigo and Ganjyu. He stood on the side and waited till she finished "Yamada-san, that was very beautiful."

She smiled and bowed then walked over to meet him.

"Would you like a drink? You can rest while we wait for Shiba-san," Hyou offered.

She gratefully accepted the drink and sat down against the cavern wall while taking small sips and fanning herself with one hand. Hyou sat down beside her, his mind running though all the events that had transpired over the past week. His kept returning to one thought, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What do you think of Kurosaki-san?" Hyou asked with a wry grin, feeling the need to confide in someone.

She turned to look at him through crimson eyes before taking out her brush and scroll writing out two words, 'good man'.

Hyou smiled back. "I know, but doesn't it seem like he's mysteriously powerful or experienced or both?"

She shrugged and wrote down, 'doesn't matter, he's our friend and classmate'.

Hyou could only nod in agreement. "I heard you met him in the hallway. Why did you decide to greet him?"

Her eyes dulled a little. 'He was picked on, so was I'.

He could imagine what the life of a mute was like in Rukongai and he didn't like it. The subject looked like it pained her so he decided to go no further. He realized he didn't know very much about his companion, through no fault of her own, yet he felt he could trust her.

"Can I talk to you and can you keep it a secret?"

She gave him a look of curiousity before putting her hand across her chest and nodding vigorously.

"Thank you" Hyou was genuinely grateful.

A dam burst as all his thoughts struggled to flow forth. "When I first met Kurosaki-san he seemed to know a lot of people, for a freshman." Yukino nodded in agreement. "I also thought maybe he was some noble's pet project. He was very close to Kuchiki-sama and was very informal around her, and Shiba-san," He paused to collect his thoughts. "But then I heard about his duel. To be honest, at first, I wasn't so surprised he'd won. To get noble sponsorship you would have to have some talent, although from what I heard he was too much for Tsukimoto-san."

She nodded, obviously she had heard the rumours as well.

"Then I met his friends. And you know they turned out to be? They turned out to be the Representatives of the Real World."

The look that came across her face expressed pure shock.

"When they talked, he was very informal with them. It's obvious he knew them for a long time. It was also obvious that they had fought together in the real world."

Yukino looked at him curiously before wetting her brush again, 'Maybe he's a real world warrior who's been buried?'

"That's what I thought at first," Hyou nodded. "So I checked up the burial records at the academy library to find the Zanpaktou that buried him. He wasn't listed. So I checked under souls buried by unnamed or unknown Zanpaktous and he wasn't there either. According to Soul Society records he was never buried so how did he become a Shinigami?" Yukino couldn't hide the surprise on her face and merely shrugged.

Hyou scratched his head. "Then there was that game of Onigoto. No one can deny Kurosaki-san's performance was high level. He out stepped the 10th years with not a problem at all. Then he paced against _The Shunshin Yoruichi_. I counted roughly 250 steps each, judging by their reiatsu pulses. I did some researched and apparently that's seated class Shunpo skill. But the way they were both using it, even though I can't prove it, I get the feeling he's above that level as well." Yukino nodded slowly, absentmindedly sucking on her wet brush as she followed his train of thought.

"Then there was the time that I joked about Bankai to Shiba-san and Kurosaki-san and there was a very short pause as if I'd stepped on their foot. Do you think they'd let a Shinigami who can do Bankai into the academy?" He suddenly asked.

She shook her head and wrote on her scroll. 'They'd make him a captain or vice captain'.

"That's what I thought too," Hyou said slowly. "I know he was in the recent Arrancar war, fighting in the real world. When I went to research, all the information was classified. It was open to seated Shinigami only. I have no way of finding out anything. I'm not sure how involved he was or who he fought but it think from the conversations with the Shihoun-san he was fairly involved."

"But the weirdest thing is, Kurosaki-san has an altar in our room with a plush toy on it."

Yukino looked confused and reached down to her scroll. 'Maybe he likes plushies'

"It's a death altar and they make offerings to it _everyday_ without fail. Not just Kurosaki-san or Shiba-san, but Kuchiki-sama and Captain Abarai too. So did the Representatives of the Real World. It's like some sort of new religion or cult. Sometimes I wonder if that's the source of their powers."

Yukino stared off into space, thinking during long during the silence that followed. 'I don't think it matters if he's strong or powerful or weird. I think what matters is if he's good and if we can trust him.'

Now it was Hyou turn to ponder. "I think he's a good person. I think we can trust him. The Kuchiki clan seem to trust him and Kuchiki-sama seems very close to him."

Yukino gave him a warm smile through charcoal lips and splotchy black teeth, nodding. The sparkle had come back into her eyes as she wrote, 'Don't worry so much'.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before a familiar voice boomed out across the cavern. "Yo! Sorry I was late. Had to go to the 11th Division to borrow some Bokken (5) for us," upon seeing Yukino's face Ganjyu couldn't help but splutter. "What happened? You look like you ate your ink stick!"

* * *

Tsukimoto Kenjimaru prostrated himself on the ground before the grand lady. It was late and he came to the mansion in secret. "Kuchiki-sama, I have come to give my report."

"Go on." Kuchiki Megumi answered, taking a sip from her teacup.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is very strong, his reiatsu and reiatsu use is above my own. Forgive me for being rude Kuchiki-sama, but I believe it's even beyond your son, Kuchiki Minosuke-sama." Kenjimaru stated.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she snapped, patiently finishing her tea before continuing. "Did you find out why my _dear nephew_ is using so much of the head family's resources to protect him?"

"No Kuchiki-sama."

"What else?" She asked as she calmly eyed the man before her.

"He seems to know the Representatives of the Real World and is on very good terms with Shihoun-san. He also seems to know Captain Abarai very well and on investigation, demonstrated known association with 11th Division seated officers, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayesegawa Yumichika."

"_Them_," she snarled, tapping a finger against her cheek. "Anything else?"

"No, Kuchiki-sama."

"That is all then." As Kenjimaru took his leave, someone else stepped into the room. "Did you hear all that?" she asked.

"Yes mother," replied Minosuke, with an icy tone that matched his mother.

"It seems he _is_ the one from the reports," her voice, merely a whisper.

"Most likely."

"Now why would your bastard cousin protect someone who defeated him?" she wondered out loud.

"I have men trying to answer that question for you mother," he replied in an even tone. "I find that interesting as well."

"He seems like the kind of boy who will do exactly what you tell him not to," she thought for a while. "Do you think they're trying to use him as a show piece for the old man?" referring to her father. "Will he get in the way of our plans?"

"Does it matter?"

A wicked smile curled up her lips. "What do you suggest?"

Minosuke match his mothers grin. "Why don't we just include him into our plans."

"You really are my son," she said as she got up and left with him into the darkness.

**End Chapter 7**

**

* * *

A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Shannon for being my editor and being great at it! I really think the story will sharpen up a lot more from now on! Everyone please, a round of applause 'clap! clap! clap!'**

(1) Senkaimon – A gateway to Soul Society from the real world that Urahara can create.

(2) Reishihenkanki - A material to spirit converter that Urahara layers on top of the Senkaimon to allow solid bodies into the spirit world as spirits. The manga never explains how they get back into solid bodies though. Maybe it's innate when moving solids from spirit world to real world or maybe Soul Society gates are more advanced and have some sort of inbuilt converter as well as enough intelligence to determine what to convert and what not to convert.

(3) Nakama – Comrades but a lot closer. It's meaning is contextual and can vary from friends to comrades to lovers depending on circumstance and person. In this case it's comrade in arms (and shame on all those who thought lovers!). Think One Piece.

(4) Kata – Martial arts sequence of moves. Generally used for training purposes and perfection of technique and body control.

(5) Bokken – Wooden training swords. Usually wooden katana's but it's Zanpaktou's in Bleach I guess.


	8. One Lucky Day

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach. But right now I do wish I own another bottle of Johnny Walker.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

One Lucky Day

It was three days later that Ichigo had found himself in another quandary. It started the afternoon before as he returned from a late night training session with Ganjyu, Hyou and Yukino. Tired from their workout and sleepy from the relaxing bath he had taken, it took an elbow to his ribs from Ganjyu before he realized there was commotion just outside their door. As the figures approached, Ichigo recognized the tall, dark, long, haired woman, the shorter busty black haired woman and the equally busty brown haired one. He never did remember their names, but he had remembered them from the dining hall incident. It started to annoy him when he realized their reiatsu was following him around in the academy. He remembered the laughter and guffawing in his room afterwards as the three pushed past him, to see how the object of their admiration lived. They gushed when they spotted the small lion plush toy altar and stared love hearts at him as Ganjyu explained that it was a very _important_ item to Ichigo. It had taken all Ichigo's power to hustle the three out, claiming fatigue and needing an early night. In exchange they had made him promise to remember their names which he complied. By the time he had punched Ganjyu in the face and gone to bed, he had forgotten.

Ichigo marveled at the capricious nature of fate and how it had now dragged him by the nose, sweating in the cool morning air, following the head maid of Kuchiki Byakuya as he was led through the Kuchiki mansion. It was as he woke that trouble really started. There was a knock on the door and as usual Hyou answered it. It was a delivery Shinigami and he had a large package for Ichigo. Dragging the box into the room Ganjyu and Hyou had gathered around curiously to see what Ichigo had received. As the box opened, an explosion of felt and softness covered the room as more than twenty plush toys expanded from their compressed state. Ichigo's face did a fine impression of a ripe tomato as Ganjyu fell to the ground beating the floor with his fist as his other hand fought to contain his kidney, which threatened to explode from laughter. Even the usual more reserved Hyou could not hold back, and his soft snigger became a raucous laughter joining in the cacophony. Ichigo could only glance over at the room covered with over a dozen Chappy the Bunnies and other plush toys. "Dammit! What next, protection groupies?" Ichigo thought to himself.

As he reached the large reception hall, a feeling of apprehension swept over him. He hadn't thought far enough about what to say and how to explain it. Now it was a bit too late. The old maid motioned for him to take his place to the right.. Ichigo took the cushion and knelt down on it beside Byakuya as another maid entered the room carrying two cups of tea, which was placed carefully on the small, low table between them. As the maids left, Ichigo sought to a way to begin. Byakuya, as patient as ever, merely took his cup and began to sip his tea.

"Bya… Kuchiki-san," Ichigo gulped. Byakuya was surprised at his sudden politeness and thought this might be interesting. "Umm… I've come to give your sister some gifts I thought she might like."

There, he said it. He waited for a reaction from Byakuya but was surprised to find the noble calmly drinking his tea. A couple of maids slowly entered the hall and took the large box from him, carefully taking it to Rukia's room. Putting down his cup Byakuya asked the air in front of him. "What do you think of Rukia?"

Ichigo was stunned. He wondered what Byakuya was up to as he gave his answer, "Ah… She's a good person… very…" stuck for words he tried to use one that he thought Byakuya himself might use. "Honourable." Pleased with himself Ichigo reached over to take his cup and drink his tea.

"Are you in love with her?"

The tea halfway down Ichigo's throat came sharply back up. "Byakuya! What the hell!" Ichigo sputtered.

Byakuya sighed inwardly as he closed his eyes, finishing his tea. It had taken all of three sentences for Ichigo to forget his manners. Calming himself he thought to explain to the young ruffian. "Rukia is 158 years old. She is of marrying age." Byakuya paused letting the information sink in, secretly he wondered if Ichigo would be able to understand his inference, through that thick skull of his.

Ichigo started to sweat heavily. What did Rukia being of marrying age have to do with him! A maid had come in during the silence and wiped up the floor. Another maid followed her and poured another cup of tea for each. Byakuya continued non-plussed, "It would be unseemly for a man and a woman to be seen together so _intimately_ if there were no intention. Acting improperly in public is frowned upon and as a noble, one must act as befitting a noble."

The maid had returned with a fresh pot of steaming tea and had placed it on the table. Ichigo gulped it down, replenishing his lost moisture. "Wh..What does that have to do with me?" He wasn't sure he was going to like the answer.

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared intently into nothingness. "My grandfather, the head of the Kuchiki house has decreed that Rukia is not to approach you so… _callously_." He thought that should be a subtle enough hint.

Ichigo strained his mind to understand him, really, politics and diplomacy were not his forte. He preferred the direct, in your face approach of Rukia to this torture any day. Hell, even her crappy drawings would be better than this. "So you mean, you want her to not come around and kick and punch me and yell at me and call me a moron?"

That was part of the problem, Byakuya admitted. "Yes."

"That's great!" Ichigo was suddenly in high spirits again, "You don't know how many times I've wanted to slap the b… err, I mean Rukia… umm I meant tell her to stop. No slapping." Ichigo mentally scolded himself for his temporary loss of manners. "Maybe you should tell her, Byakuya."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo using the only other expression his face was capable of, disapproval. Even after they fought so long ago on the cliff of the Sokuyoku (1) he had merely eyed Ichigo with disapproval, not hate nor malice. "The head has decided that she is not to approach you…"

"What! What the hell kinda shitty ass rule is that!" Ichigo interrupted. "Where I come from you can't do that!"

"This is Soul Society. Not the real world." Byakuya wondered what he had ever done, to make fate kick the Kuchiki's whenever a Kurosaki was involved.

"Why can't we see each other? She's 158 and I'm 21 we're both adults." Ichigo scowled realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"As I was saying, she would not be allowed to approach you, but you will be allowed to approach her."

"That's messed up!" Ichigo exclaimed. Didn't that essentially mean the same thing?

Byakuya closed his eyes to calm himself down. "If you wish to see her, you must come here to ask for her time," the look Byakuya gave to Ichigo could bleed blood from stone. "Your intentions must be honourable."

"I don't intend to do anything dishonourable to her Byakuya." Ichigo replied getting annoyed. "I wouldn't harm her, I'd protect her with my life."

Ichigo had intended his last statement to be a challenge but instead Byakuya seemed to relax and only nodded. Ichigo got that confused feeling again, as he attempted to formulate a coherent question, Byakuya calmly spoke. "That will be all. I am satisfied."

Dazed and utterly confused Ichigo rose and excused himself. Walking out he had the sinking feeling he'd missed something.

* * *

Zanjutsu training consisted of repeated workouts in yard 15, followed by repeated swinging of Ichigo's Asuachi in one of three of the basic Kendo attacks, chop, slice or thrust. It was a menial task for Ichigo, who felt the weight of his sword as an elephant would feel the weight of an ant on its back. It was sparring practice that Ichigo looked forward to and enjoyed the most. Even though every practice to date has ended up with him as the ultimate victor, he liked the challenge of swordsmanship without the intricacies of reiatsu use.

It was mid afternoon when he was doing basic drills to the instructors monotonous counting when he felt the subtle approach of the reiatsu of doom. "Damn" he thought to himself. A second later he was held in a shoulder to shoulder embrace from either side as two familiar people smiled down at him.

"Ichigo!" a bald headed 3rd seat smiled at him. When Madarame Ikkaku smiled, something was going to happen, usually involving a lot of blood.

"Ichigo!" the effeminate 5th seat on the his other side of him purred. "When are you ever going to come around to spar?" For a pretty boy Yumichika could pull off the cold assassin voice very well.

The class turned around to gape at the trio. The 11th Division had a reputation for being blood thirsty, psychopathic killers. Everyone took a step back subconsciously from the three. Ichigo's reputation for association with nobility was well known, his association with barbarians was only adding to his mystique.

"What are you two doing here? I'm in class!"

"C'mon Ichigo! You should be sparring with us!" Ikkaku complained, holding onto Ichigo tighter. "Say the word and I'll have you in the 11th Division tomorrow."

"You know that's not possible Ikkaku," Ichigo scowled. He was supposed to keep a low profile.

"Excuse me Madarame-san, Ayesegawa-san but I have a class to teach here." The instructor shouted as his glasses nearly fell off. "If you could leave this till after class I would much appreciate it."

"Four eyes! Four eyes!" A shrill excited voice called out from the lips of an small, pink haired infant. Kusajishi Yachiru's large brown eyes contained an uncontrolled demonic glee as she tugged vigorously at the instructors sleeves. "Ken-chan wants to teach today."

Where Yachiru was, Zaraki Kenpachi was sure to be close. He struggled to free himself from the embrace of his two companions but without resorting to drastic means, it was a futile effort. Resigned, he said a silent prayer to what ever deity that cared to listen as the giant captain of the 11th Division stepped towards the instructor. The instructor, wide eyed, bowed and struggled to find his voice. Before he could say anything Kenpachi stated coldly, "I will instruct today's lesson." It was the Kenpachi way of asking.

"As you wish Captain Zaraki." The instructor replied as he stepped away from him to regain his breath.

The huge captain stepped forward as the class stepped back in a sort of macabre cha cha. He glowered, his face stern as it sought out one particular person. His eye patch and scar across his other eye did wonders for his charisma as he spoke, "I am Captain Zaraki of the 11th Division."

"And I'm Vice Captain Kusajishi!" Yachiru squealed as she leapt onto the back of Kenpachi's head, careful not to mess his elaborate porcupine hairstyle.

"Today I will instruct you," Kenpachi grinned. "My first lesson is sparring. I shall decide the pairings."

"HELL NO!!" Ichigo couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Aww C'mon Ichigo! Don't be like that." Kenpachi almost purred. "It'll be fun."

"No! I refuse!! I'm not going through that again!"

'Again' Hyou thought to himself, did Ichigo ever spar with _the Zaraki Kenpachi_ before. He shook his head, he had agreed with Yukino that it didn't matter about Ichigo's past, what mattered was how he was now. Still he couldn't help but feel a twinge of admiration and curiosity towards his roommate.

Ichigo struggled vainly against his captors and thought about increasing his reiatsu exponentially. However, he thought better of it as a sudden increase in reiatsu might excite the volatile captain even more. Instead his mind raced around for an idea, any idea, to avoid a fight in front of his class mates. "YAY!! Ken-chan is going to have sooo much fun!" Yachiru voice was shrill with delight as she Shunpo'd and appeared on 'Four eyes' shoulder giggling at his shock.

"The first pair to spar will be me and Ichigo," Kenpachi declared. The whole class had the 'better him than me' look on their faces.

Ichigo smirked, putting on an air of confidence as he challenged Kenpachi. "I'll fight you Kenpachi. But only on one condition."

"Name it," Zaraki Kenpachi was more than happy to oblige.

"You must first be able to call out your Shikai."

"What!" Kenpachi's shout scattered the class as they retreated even further.

"I told you once before, I'll never be de…um never fight one who can only fight by himself." Ichigo winced as it didn't quite make sense, so he added, "At full strength."

Kenpachi thought for a while. He had wanted to fight Ichigo, but more than that he had wanted to fight Ichigo at his full strength. He grunted and grinned. "Very well, we'll fight then." He leered. "There'll be blood and carnage for us to enjoy."

The whole class breathed a sigh of relief as Captain Zaraki and his division members left the training grounds. They seemed to be rather jubilant after their little stunt and chatted happily away, except for Kenpachi who seemed to just smile for the rest of the day. "Sensei" a rather tired Ichigo managed to utter, "I feel sick. I need to go to hospital's sick bay."

* * *

Yamada Yukino lay in the rather large hot spring, letting the vapour and heat burn away the knot in her back. She had had an exhausting day and had seized upon the opportunity to use the hotspring in the secret cavern they had been using for training. They weren't due for training yet, and since there was a screen around the spring, she had felt like coming here to relax. She placed a large steel cymbal next to her so she could warn the others that she was in there. Her clothes lay in a neat pile behind her, under the cymbal on top of a rock. The thick steam coming up off the water surface created beads of sweat on her face. She stretched, catlike into the air above her and let the water run down her smooth pale skin. She was in heaven.

Closing her eyes she plunged her head underwater, luxuriating in the feel of the warm liquid running over her body. She held her breath, and never heard the sound of someone entering, or the sound of clothing slumping over screen. She stood up out of the thigh deep water and combed her long hair through her fingers letting it drape over her left shoulder, over her breast. She opened her eyes and tried to scream in surprise, but she had no voice.

Ichigo stunned couldn't help but stare at the woman before him standing out of the steaming water. He was sure his face matched the blood redness of her hair and his voice matched her own. He panicked when she opened her eyes and he realized he was naked. Jumping clumsily at the screen in an attempt to get his towel, he had inadvertently knocked it over. She spun around and tried to grab her clothes under the cymbal but knocked them behind the rock instead as she lifted the instrument. Frustrated, she acted on instinct, turned around and threw the cymbal at Ichigo, clanging as it struck his head.

Ichigo became aware of his modest, modesty in the cold air of nakedness and did the only thing he could, he jumped into the hot spring opposite her, sinking into the water up to his chin. She did likewise and for a long while all they could do was stare at each other in silence. Ichigo finally mustered the courage to speak first seeing as she wasn't able to. "Sorry, Yamada-san… I didn't know you were in here. And you kinda scared the shit outta me when you stood up."

She looked at him and grinned, shaking her then. Then suddenly her mouth opened in a soundless laugh, one hand covering it as she pointed to his face and back to her hair. "Shut up." Ichigo responded, annoyed.

He smirked as he slowly took aim and splashed water at her face. She looked at him surprised, then playfully, she splashed water back at him. Very soon they were splashing each other back and forth like a couple of kids in a swimming pool. She had been a little too enthusiastic in her splashing, rising slightly out of the water, and freezing Ichigo. His mouth agape in shock, he was rewarded by a mouthful of sulphurous fluid. Turning his head away, as much to hide his embarrassment as to not get splashed, he attacked her more vigorously with the water.

"Yo! Ichi-bro! What the hell are you doing splashing all the water away!" The familiar voice of Ganjyu was only yards away from him. "Are you a baby or what?"

Their game was brought to a sudden stop as Yukino sunk slowly into the water trying desperately to hide in the steam. Ichigo spun around to see Ganjyu and Hyou in towels holding their clothing under their arms. "What the hell did you do to our screen?" Ganjyu asked, shaking his head. "Me and Hyou spent ages making that!"

Yukino clapped her hands over her eyes as Ganjyu reached over to his towel preparing to take it off. Ichigo had to act and fast. Blinded by instinct, he stood up out of the water and did the first thing that came to his mind. "Demon Art, number 1 – _Sai_"

To his surprise both Ganjyu and Hyou's arms flew behind their backs, their knees buckled, both fell faced forward on the ground. His spell had worked. He was just as shocked as everyone else.

"What the hell?" Ganjyu shouted, his eyes almost jumping out of their sockets.

"Kurosaki-san, what is the meaning of this?" Hyou asked, confused and dazed from the sudden fall.

Ichigo was speechless. He was still busy marveling at the fact that he'd just cast his first Kidou spell. He cursed his luck that he only seemed to learn things when his life was in danger or when he was seriously under pressure. A sharp kick to his nether regions reminded him that he was not out of danger yet. Apparently Ichigo had stayed standing out of the water a little longer than Yukino had found comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Hyou asked now concerned by the pained expression on Ichigo face. "Are you under attack?"

Ichigo crumpled over and slipped back into the water before the lack of oxygen snapped him back to reality. "Uh… Now's not a good time to take a bath."

"Why not?" Ganjyu asked, suspicious. He was sure he saw signs of splashing near Ichigo's privates and it couldn't have been Ichigo.

"I'm in here already." Ichigo focused some reiatsu down below to heal whatever damage was done, or at least block the pain.

"Something's fishy here Ichigo. Is someone else there?" Ganjyu's eyes narrowed. They had made a solemn promise to each other that this was to be their secret training ground. They didn't want it invaded by everyone from the academy.

As if in response, an arm grew out of the steam from the other end of the spring.

Ganjyu grinned, he would pay back Ichigo for the spell. "Is that you Rukia?" he asked the hand.

The hand became a fist and turned to face them before shaking side to side.

"Inoue-san?" Ganjyu asked again, avoiding the only other possible answer. Again the fist shook.

"The black haired chick with the big…"

"It's Yukino alright!" Ichigo snapped angrily.

"Yukino eh?" Ganjyu saw the hand nod as he winked at Hyou. Even Hyou had to suppress a laugh.

"Ok, look, it's a long story but nothing happened ok!" Ichigo explained defensively. The hand nodded it's head in agreement.

"Alright then…" Ganjyu was enjoying this. "We believe you don't we, Hyou."

"Yes." Hyou replied weakly, still stifling a laugh. "What do we do now?"

Looking down at the pair he noticed that they were lying on the screen, the same screen in which his clothes were now pinned under. "Look I'm going to stand over here and make sure you guys don't look." Ichigo was careful to keep his back to her as he walked over to her side of the spring. "Yamada-san will get up and get changed. I'll release you while I get changed. Is that alright with you Yamada-san?"

She nodded her hand in reply but Ichigo, afraid to look back, couldn't see her response. "Uh Ganjyu is it alright by Yamada-san"

Ganjyu chuckled. "Nope" Ichigo scowled, trying to think of something else. Yukino raised her middle finger at him, her hand seeming to turn red in anger. "Just kidding! She said yes." Ganjyu laughed out the honest answer.

Ichigo stepped out of the spring and stood there as a makeshift screen, arms raised level to his shoulder. "Now close your eyes guys." They did. Ichigo proceeded with his plan. "You can get changed now Yamada-san. I won't look. I promise."

The sound of water splashing into the spring told everyone she had left the water and had gone to her clothes. "Hey Ichigo, Is it just me or are you really cold?" Ganjyu laughed. Hyou, unable to keep it in anymore finally joined his friend and laughed till tears came out of his eyes.

"You better not be looking!" Ichigo threatened. Hearing this Yukino ran for her clothes and bath towel and started drying off and dressing up in record time.

"I'm joking bro! My eyes are closed" came Ganjyu's flippant reply. "But really why are you so defensive?"

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

(1) Sokuyoku – The execution spear thingy that turns into a phoenix that they tried to use to execute Rukia with. It stands on a cliff ledge.

**A/N:** For those who want to know he got exactly 15 Chappy the Bunny, 5 Yuki the Duck, 3 Papyrus the Dog, 3 Kaneshiro the Frog, 2 Gringo the Panda, 2 Blues the Monkey and 2 Ginnosuke the Cat plushies.

**Thanks again to my editor Shannon for doing a really great job and for doing it so quick as well! I'm amazed.**

Sorry guys long chappie. Was my perverted side coming through! LOL!!


	9. The Losses Of War

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Shorter chapter than usual, sorry peoples. ( **_

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

The Losses Of war

It was the last day they had before they had to return to the real world. A lot had been accomplished, but a lot more still needed to be done. Ishida Uryuu had a lot to think about, but he was sure, with so many loose ends in the Real World Treaty, that he would be back very, very soon. He had a reason to want to come back and one reason was good enough.

He sat at the edge of Seireitei, leaning against the great wall. The wave of Arrancar attacks on Soul Society meant that the walls were constantly in place now, a morbid reminder of the war going on right now. He considered the many things that were discussed in the negotiations, but found himself returning to one image, Inoue Orihime. She was the locus of his world, and today he offered to escort her on a shopping trip in Rukongai. It wasn't that she was late, he was very early. It was not a date though, as he had dreamed it'd be.

He tried to figure out when he started to feel this way about his former classmate. They were both in the Handi-Craft club together in high school, but back then, he never thought of her that way. Ishida thought about the first time that he had actually fought for her. It was their first time in combat together, six long years ago, upon a rooftop in Seireitei. Jiroubou, the giant airborne weapons specialist singled out Orihime, because she was the weakest. But he had saved her and promptly dispatched the small fry Shinigami. It was when they finally faced Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, that Ishida realized he had first, truly laid his life on the line for her.

The thought of Mayuri angered him. He remembered the man's black and white mask like face, like some sort of stylized skull. His ridiculous lop sided hat that tapered to a very sharp point and seemed to defy gravity. Most of all, he remembered the apathetic look and cold sneer as he made ludicrous offers to entice Orihime to become a scientific test subject. Ishida had won that fight, sending Orihime away, but it had cost him his powers as a Quincy. He had never regretted it, it was against his Quincy pride to regret anything.

He clenched his fist, trying to control his anger as he recalled the photo of his grandfather, who Mayuri had experimented on, at least, what was left of him. That brought him back the events of the past few days. Experiments on humans, with or without power by the 12th Division, was a hot topic. The Representatives of the Real World demanded that they were to stop, permanently. Most of Central 46 had no problems with that, but Mayuri had claimed necessity and the need to know, not only for combat's sake but for medical purposes as well. It had become a contentious issue.

"Ishida-kun! Sorry I'm late!" the melodious voice of Orihime sang out, waking him from his thoughts.

"No, your not late. Inoue-san. I was early."

"Oh! That's good then. I thought I was late. I had to take orders from a couple of girls in class and Momo-kun and Isane-san and…" she rambled on as she was likely to do when she became excited. "So we got a big day today so we better get started early!" she grinned, full faced and child like.

Ishida nodded and called out for Jindanbou, the giant gatekeeper to open the gate. As they stepped out into the streets of Junrinan, the 1st district of West Rukongai, Orihime ran giddily from one store to the next, asking questions to various store keepers, dragging him by the hand like a rag doll. Ishida blushed heavily, wondering what they might look like to others.

Finally, at one food store, he had time to take a breath as Orihime tried to decide which items to purchase. He thought back to a time not long after regaining his Quincy powers, when he invaded Hueco Mundo with Ichigo, Chad, Rukia and Renji, in an effort to save Orihime. They all fought hard, only to have her captured again. The silly girl had explained her plan to them, she had willingly gone with Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo hoping to find Aizen, and the Hyougoku, (1) and destroy it. He was the last person to leave, refusing to cross the Garganta (2), a portal from Hueco Mundo back to the real world. He wanted to stay behind to cover their escape, allowing passage to Orihime, but she had pushed him through at the last second before it slammed shut.

He waited and fought in the real world against an increasing number of Arrancars. The Hyougoku was definitely in use, creating more and more of the monsters. Six months later, like magic, she appeared in front of the gates of Seireitei, Hyougoku in hand. The charges of treason were dropped when she gave the item to the Gotei and in their presence, rejected its existence. She wouldn't tell anyone of how she escaped or what she had been through. She had returned to the battle front hardened, but at the same time with a sadness in her eyes.

"Inoue-san. How did you escape Hueco Mundo?" Ishida once asked.

"I had help," and she would say no more about it.

The stone pavement soon turned into dusty paths as they walked towards the edge of the inhabited area of the district. Ishida looked over the rolling scenery and thought it looked similar to the hillside in which his father, Ishida Ryuuken, died. He started to remember his father, through a mix of admiration and hatred, hatred for not approving of him becoming a Quincy and admiration for the knowledge and strength that his father had. He had often thought about the words his father spoke during one of their many training sessions.

"Uryuu," Ryuuken's voice was as flat as his own. "Do you know why I never wanted you to become a Quincy?"

"No father," he had started to be more respectful since he joined the war. "You told me it was because it earned no paycheck and that the Quincies were a dying breed."

"That is partly true but it's more than that. You are a genius, Uryuu. One day soon, you will surpass me. Maybe, you'll add a new technique to the Quincy arsenal, along side those of the first Quincy, Ishida Souken. I knew you were going to be strong from the day you were born. So did your grandfather, but I never wanted you to live life like this."

"Then why?"

"I have taught you everything I know as a Quincy. Every technique the Quincy's ever developed, you know." Ryuuken placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I have always wanted to protect you. I never wanted you in this world of danger. Your mother was a proud Quincy, and she died a proud Quincy. I didn't want to lose you too. No father wants to see his son go off to war"

Ishida remembered as if it was yesterday, "Father, I studied a man in school by the name of Edmunde Burke, a statesman during the French Revolution, he once said '_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._'"

As the war widened, thousands of innocent lives were lost. His father finally joined in the battle. He was a great asset to the forces in the real world but as strong as he was, Ishida Ryuuken was still killed. He remembered that blood soaked night. His father had came to his aid when he was being overpowered by three Arrancars. They overcame the Arrancars together, but the arrival of Tousen Kaname sealed Ryuuken's fate.

Ishida had fought side by side with his father, but weakened from fight with the Arrancar they were no match to the former Captain of the Gotei 13. He remembered watching, as Tousen, with his Zanpaktou through his father's heart, fired a Cero at point blank range. He fled with the arrival of Urahara and Yoruichi but by then it was too late.

"Let's have lunch," Orihime's bright voice snapped him out of his daze. "I know a nice spot not far from here."

"Sure," he answered.

They reached an open field lined with trees and Orihime laid out a blanket she had brought. Ishida seriously hoped that Orihime did not cook the food they were about to eat. As if to answer his question Orihime chimed in. "Tatsuki made lunch! It'll be delicious."

Ishida smiled and silently thanked Tatsuki. He was sure she had done it for him. As he ate he started to reminisce yet again.

"You've been very quiet lately." Orihime asked.

"Sorry, I've been lost in my thoughts."

"What about?"

"Aizen."

At the mention of the traitor's name, both became silent, taking small bites of their lunch. Orihime eventually broke the silence. "Well, at least you defeated him in the end."

"I executed him." Ishida corrected her. "Ichigo and Captain Yamamoto captured him. Ichigo really wanted to kill him, for what he did to you, but I got to do it instead."

"They didn't want to give him a chance even with a new life did they?"

"No, they did not." Ishida answered solemnly.

The two sat quietly chewing on their food. Once again Ishida's mind relived that painful experience. Aizen had been captured and brought back to Soul Society, handcuffed and manacled in deathstone. His reiatsu drained, he was set upon the hill of the Sokyoku. His neck chained to the ground, and was left kneeling. Massive solid blocks of metal were placed beside Ishida for the execution. Everything being made out of spirit particles essentially meant the high density blocks acted like high powered batteries for the Quincy. He remembered the look on Aizen's bruised face and feeling no sympathy at all for the man. Ichigo simply glared at him, daring him to escape.

"So you're finally getting your revenge." Aizen said him with a crooked smile.

"You will die, with no chance in this life or the next one. I will make sure of that."

As he raised his bow and drew in more reiatsu from the feeder blocks Aizen had raised his eyes to meet his once more mocking him. "Don't miss Quincy boy, I really don't like to _suffer_."

He remembered wanting to say more to the man that he hated above all others, the man who killed Orihime, but he didn't. The two shot's he placed were perfectly clean, through his heart and head. Death came swift for Aizen Sosuke. He felt Aizen had gotten off lightly, but for a criminal of his class Soul Society and the Real World did not want to give him any opportunities to escape.

"Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun!" Orihime was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. I was thinking again."

"That's okay. I just asked what you think of Tatsuki's boyfriend?" she had that maddeningly cheerful smile on her again.

"I've only met him once. He's a sports photojournalist. Seems like a fairly nice guy."

"She's sooo happy now. I feel so happy for her! I feel so jealous of her happiness sometimes."

"One day you will be just as happy, I promise you," Ishida blushed. "It will happen one day."

"I hope so." She stared off into the distance. "Sometimes I wonder if it'll ever happen…"

Summoning his courage he faced her and with the most earnest look he could muster, "I promise you, even if I have to make sure personally, that you will be just as happy if not happier than her one day."

Orihime smiled at her good friend's kind words and thanked him sincerely. She continued gazing into the horizon lost in her own thoughts.

"Inoue-san." Ishida finally decided to ask once and for all.

"Yes Ishida-kun?"

"It's Kurosaki isn't it? You're in love with him."

They both looked down into the grass, unable to speak for what seemed like eternity. A soft sniffling broke the silence and Ishida noticed tears welling up in her eyes. He offered her a tissue which she took graciously. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not your fault. Really I'm grateful I have such good friends. You, Tatsuki…" she smiled weakly. "When I was captured in Hueco Mundo, I was lonely. I hoped you guy's would never come. I wanted to finish my mission first. I wanted to prove I was useful."

"You are useful." Ishida said with a pained look.

"I wanted to be useful like Rukia-san. I wanted to be strong like her. But I couldn't," gently brushing away her tears, she continued. "When I heard you guy's came for me and I when I saw you guy's again, I was so happy. But I was also so sad because I hadn't done what I wanted to do. I failed."

"You didn't fail!" Ishida frowned. "I failed… I failed to save you."

"Thank you Ishida-kun," she smiled with puffed red eyes. "You didn't fail to save me. I didn't want to be saved."

Before Ishida could reply, a familiar reiatsu washed over like pollution on a sandy beach. "Hollow!" they spoke in unison.

"Stay here I'll go investigate!"

"NO! I will fight!" her eyes blazed with seriousness, a look Ishida had rarely seen.

"Okay then, stay close to me. Can you reach that distance with Shunpo?"

"No. I'll be too exhausted to fight if I did."

In one smooth motion Ishida swept her up and carried her bridal style. Summoning up some reiatsu to his feet, he used Hirenkyaku (3) to move from rooftop to rooftop, toward the Hollows. Within minutes they were staring at five large Hollows. Their mask showed pin-sized red dots in the pit like sockets, where their eyes should have been. They let loose a wail of sheer terror and moved towards them. The destruction around them was evident, as blood washed down the pavement and buildings lay in smouldering rubble.

As large as the Hollows were, to Ishida, they were just small fish. "Inoue-san, see to the wounded. I'll handle this."

"Okay."

He dispatched the first two Hollows quickly, their screams filled the air before they disintegrated into nothingness. Flashing over the next two, he fired in mid air as they spat clear mucous fluid at him. If he knew anything about Hollows, it was to avoid anything they spat at you. As he steered away from the spit, a smile of satisfaction tugged at his lips by the sight of his arrows finding their mark. He destroyed the last Hollow without too much problem and had begun to survey the damage from the roof top.

He caught another reiatsu coming at him and leapt away just in time. A sword swung through the air to where he stood a split second ago. As fast as he was, he could not avoid the full assault. His shoulder bloomed blood from the deep score mark. A second swing came just as fast. Aware of his new opponent, Ishida readied his bow, releasing three arrows simultaneously. His assailant leapt back onto the next rooftop, waiting. He did not need to see the face leering before him nor hear its maniacal laughter to know who it was.

"Uryuu! My lucky day! How's Ichigo?" he asked.

"Grimmjow!"

**End Chapter 9**

**

* * *

A/N: ****Thank you again to my great editor Shanon –bows down deeply- she did a great job. This was the iffiest chapter for me to write and was fixed perfectly.**

(1) Hyougoku – Orb of distortion. The device which Urahara created and hid in Rukia's soul while she was still in Soul Society. It has the ability to allow Hollows and Shinigami to transcend their natural power limitations and add on the power of their other side. e.g. Hollow can gain Shinigami powers and vice versa. Cumulative effect to reiatsu by the looks of it.

(2) Garganta – The giant eye socket like portal that the Arrancar use to get from dimension to dimension.

(3) Hirenkyaku – Quincy version of Shinigami Shunpo. Main difference is as with all Quincy techniques it's powered by external reiatsu. Also cosmetic difference is that a blue disc like thing appears beneath his feet.

**A/N: **From the manga's perspective, I think Ishida likes Orihime so that's why I decided to start with that as a basis to his relationship with her. It's obvious she likes Ichigo so that becomes her basic relationship pinion.


	10. The Tides Of War

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

The Tides Of war

They had crossed paths before, in Hueco Mundo and the real world. Today they had finally met in every reality. Grimmjow Jaggerjack the Sixto Arracar, stood in a self assuring pose, arms folded, his white open, jacket showing his lean but well toned chest. His green-grey hair matched his icy blue eyes, which was boring deeply into the Quincy before him. Only the hole through his stomach and the remains of his bony mask hinted at his Hollow heritage.

"Ishida Uryuu, the Grand Executioner."

Ishida glowered menacingly at Grimmjow. He gripped the familiar seven pointed bow, Ginrei Kojyaku (1) firmly, and aimed squarely at his opponent's chest. He broke the spirit particles free from the surrounding buildings, drawing them in like a magnet. Slowly he formed a shining plate over his shoulders and down one side of his newly formed Hakama. A wing of pure reiatsu formed over his right shoulder. It was a technique he finally mastered without the risk of losing his Quincy powers. Here in Soul Society it was even more powerful.

"Didn't know ya used armour," Grimmjow's grin had a touch of insanity to it.

"Ginsuzume O-yoroi. (2) It's made of condensed reiatsu - spirit particles. You won't strike me so easily again," although he spoke confidently, he knew the Arrancar was one he could not be relaxed with.

Their hatred filled the air as they both continued to increase their reiatsu. Grimmjow, from within himself and Ishida from his surroundings, extending the size of his wing. As the Arrancar took off drawing his sealed sword, Ishida flashed back, preferring to keep his distance. Grimmjow's Sonido , matched Ishida's Hirenkyaku step for step, slowly closing the gap between the two. Ishida let loose arrow after arrow but it seemed to do little more than bounce off Grimmjow's sword as he swatted them away like flies. .

A rapid firing rate is excellent against multiple hollows but for an enemy of this calibre, he needed firepower. Concentrating on increasing the amount of reiatsu in each arrow, Ishida cautiously chose his target. Leaping onto another rooftop, he took careful aim at where he guessed Grimmjow would land next. He was rewarded by the sound of explosion and cursing, and the sight of roof tiles erupting like fireworks. Now was his chance to act.

Grimmjow was gaining on him. He could feel the closeness of the kill. His victim's feeble attacks were easily deflected by his sword. Just as he was about to land on his next step, he watched in horror as a badly fired arrow fell short and exploded on the ground before him. He cursed as the roofing and dust temporarily blocked his vision. He had nearly a second to survey his surroundings, but his prey was nowhere to be seen. Its reiatsu however, had reappeared on the house below him. He leapt to avoid a vicious injury as a massive arrow launched itself through the roof and rocketed away into the sky. Blood trickled down his forehead. He blasted the building beneath with Bala,(3) flushing the game out to the open street. Grimmjow saw an opening. Using Sonido he stepped behind his foe as he swung his Zanpaktou.

Ishida scarcely had time to react, turning to meet his assailant's blade with the arm of his bow. He saw his opponent's open palm. Using his armoured shoulder, he braced himself for the oncoming impact.

"Bala!"

Pain shot through Ishida's arm as if they were plunged into molten lava. He didn't have the time to scream as the air was punched out his lungs when he hit a wall, and another and another. His armour across his shoulder and torso has almost disintegrated. He felt the warm trickle of his life fluids running down his face flooding his eye. His body was numb. His breathing was fast and shallow. He tasted ferrous bile in his throat. His vision was blurry but he could make out he was lying in the rubble. Several houses collapsed in front of him. He could feel his adversaries reiatsu getting closer and heard him wail out. "IS THAT ALL YA GOT QUINCY!"

Grimmjow chased after the disappearing body through the buildings. His body burned with a fever, enraptured by the thought of a near kill. He flashed through the last building to find his quarry, trying to limp away. In its desperation it threw a small, silver cylinder at him. As his Zanpaktou touched the object he heard one last word from the dying lips of his victim, "GRITZ" (4)

Ishida knew he was gambling with his life. Forced to use Ransotengai (5), he was draining away what little reiatsu he had left. Throwing his silver pipe at Grimmjow as he emerged from the rubble, he had to time his incantation perfectly. As he said his last words of the spell, a massive cross shaped envelope engulfed Grimmjow. As it began to tighten, a blast of reiatsu from his nemesis tore away the spell like a piece of paper. It was all the time Ishida needed to summon one last arrow. He watched in slow motion as Grimmjow jumped back and pivoted, the brunt of his arrow slamming into the Arrancars shoulder. He stared horrified as reiatsu focused at the fingertip pointing at him. He recognized the technique, Cero.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, what brings you here?" Yoruichi asked, surprised by the young captain's private visit.

"Shihouin-san." Toshiro bowed politely.

"Please call me Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi-san." Toshiro eyes flitted about the guest hall at the guards.

Yoruichi noticed and dismissed them. What little she knew about the prodigy, she knew he was a serious person. "Now, we have some privacy. I take it this is not a social visit?"

"Yoruichi-san. I have come to ask, no, beg a favour of you."

"Beg?" she appraised him for a moment, intrigued. "This happens to be anything to do with Matsumoto?"

"Matsumoto was my Vice Captain. More than that she was a good officer and served Soul Society well for a long time." Toshiro said in a pained voice. "More than that, she was a friend," he almost whispered.

"I understand. What can I do for her?"

"I have spoken with Central 46 and Captain Yamamoto. They have given me permission, because of her long service to Soul Society and dedication during the war. They have given me permission to use a Spirit Guide." Toshiro held out a small necklace in his hand.

Yoruichi was astonished but did not show it. Central 46 permitting the use of a Soul Guide was unheard of. Until now just recently, it was illegal. It seems Soul Society itself was going through massive a restoration. Usually souls that died in Soul Society would disappear to Seireienkai, the Sea of Souls waiting till it was reborn to the human world. The process was random and similar in nature to the action of osmosis. No one knew who was reborn as whom, the only clue would be the gender. With the Spirit Guide, it was possible to directly place a soul into a human for rebirth. It was used in the past by rogue Shinigami, leading to legends of spirit births and childs from heaven in many cultures. Claims of favouritism led to it being outlawed, preventing Shinigami from knowing who their friends were being reincarnated as. Being given permission by Central 46 to use it was a first.

"You must have had a lot of help persuading the old men."

"I had the support of a lot of people. Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana, Captain Abarai, Hinamori, Kira to name a few."

"You want me to find her a good family?"

Toshiro nodded. "They don't need to be special. I just want her to have a good life, loving parents and not have to suffer as she did here."

"I don't know if I have the time," Yoruichi answered sternly. "Seems like a war's about to happen."

Toshiro examined the hard countenance of the woman before him. He knew a trade when he saw one. "It is not only the real world that has made contact with new Espada level Arrancars. Soul Society has as well. From reports, they are not as mature as the ones created by Aizen but they are still a threat. You're aware that that level of Arrancar, rarely exists naturally. Their numbers should be tiny. This can only mean that someone is helping them."

"Another traitor?" Yoruichi asked.

"Maybe. Soul Society sent a small group into Hueco Mundo to investigate headed by Vice Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu. None have returned."

"How long?"

"It's been a month now."

Yoruichi reflected briefly on the information. She would have to discuss this with Urahara when she returned. Looking into the pleading eyes of the young captain, she finally took the necklace from him. "I'll see what I can do."

Toshiro thanked her. As he was about to leave a messenger arrived, kneeling before them. "Captain Hitsugaya. Yoruichi-san." The messenger announced eyeing Yoruichi nervously.

Toshiro followed his gaze, "It's fine. Report."

"Yes Captain. There's been confirmed reports of Hollows in the 1st District of West Rukongai and 4th District of East Rukongai. Forces have been dispatched."

"What's the damage so far?"

"Minimal. Evacuation of the areas has already started."

"Thank you," Toshiro replied as the messenger bowed and disappeared.

The two started running to the great wall, west gate. "Ishida and Orihime are there," Yoruichi stated, looking for a reaction from Toshiro. "You know… even in death we worry about her. That's one of the reasons why the Soul Guide was outlawed," she continued after seeing no reaction from the Captain. "What were the conditions of its use?"

Sadness pervaded Toshiro's azure eyes. "I'm never to have contact with her ever again."

They left the gate of Seireitei and started flashing towards the reported distrisct in silence. Neither of them had or wanted to say anything, lost in their own musings. They lurched back to reality when a familiar reiatsu almost made them retch. "Cero!"

* * *

Ishida leaned against the cold stone wall. He was replenishing his lost reiatsu from his wing. Grimmjow was still alive and hunting him. It was a miracle he had survived. Throwing himself to one side he had managed to flash away from the area as the neighbourhood transformed into wasteland under the heat of Cero. He did not escaped unscathed. Hobbling on his only remaining leg, he fought against his unconsciousness. He was losing blood rapidly.

Grimmjow cursed repeatedly. His prey had eluded him. Not only that, he was nursing a slight wound on his shoulder. He leapt from rubble to rubble searching for the target. He found it leaning against a wall for support, its leg raining blood where it had been severed. Grinning widely he lunged from behind, Zanpaktou raised.

Ishida knew Grimmjow was behind him. He only had enough reiatsu left for one meaningful shot. He waited and spun around at the last second. Catching the blade with his bow, and fired point blank. The shot took Grimmjow in the chest, hurling him away. But still the Arrancar had lived.

"Prick! I'll have yer fucking arm!" Grimmjow bellowed as he rushed forward, ignoring his own pain.

Ishida didn't have enough energy left to form another shot. It happened in a blink of an eye. His firing arm was airborne. His shoulder geysered blood. He collapsed, unable to sustain his Ransotengai. He coughed up scarlet phlegm. His opponent stood over him victorious, sword raised. Ishida waited for the final blow.

"Koyzetsu – Shun Shun Rikka" (6) a voice rang out.

Ishida recognised the woman standing before him. Her black latex like catsuit was painted on to her body with a red strip running down the centre. Two leaf like wings floated above her shoulder blade. Orihime came in time, her triangular shield preventing Grimmjow's death blow.

"Orihime…" Grimmjow whispered as he jumped back.

"Grimmjow…"

The two stood facing each other. For a moment a strange look washed over Grimmjow's insane visage. '_Was that pain… sorrow?' _Ishida thought to himself.

Orihime's three, triangular shields slowly circled her. She stood in a fighter's stance. "Grimmjow, please, stop this," she almost sounded like she was pleading.

"Orihime. I…" For a moment he looked like he was about to say something else. Then his face went rigid. "I am an Arrancar. I will kill him."

"I will save him. Kill me if you want. I can't stop you," she turned around and called out. "Shunou, Ayame!"

A yellow nimbus surrounded Ishida as his bleeding stopped. Ishida's vision was almost black, but he could hear everything.

"Please Grimmjow, you don't have to do this," Orihime was almost whispering now.

Grimmjow watched her, undecided. His finger raised, ready to fire. But somehow he didn't. His anger surged once more. "I'll kill ya too if you don't step aside, bitch!"

"I know. You can. You have the power to do it. My shields can't stop you," Orihime quivered. "But I will save my friends. Even if it costs me my life. _All of them_."

Grimmjow couldn't understand why, but his anger abated. He continued staring at the girl. Her light brown hair dancing to the wind of her reiatsu pulse. "Orihime. You could leave this war. You could be safe. I could…"

"No," she said firmly. "I will save everyone I can. One day I hope to save everyone." A lone tear fell down her face, no one would see it, but Ishida felt it land on his cheek.

Grimmjow was about to move forward when the he felt the reiatsu of two captain class Shinigamis coming his way. "Shit!" He cursed as he took a final glance at Orihime and fled.

"Inoue-san!" Toshiro called out.

"Orihime!" Yoruichi scanned the horizon for the fleeing Arrancar.

She felt him and was about to pursue when Orihime said. "Yoruichi-san. Toshiro-kun. I need your help. I need his limbs and then we need to get him to the 4th Division hospital."

Yoruichi knew only one person was needed to help her. She didn't even need the limbs. Orihime didn't want them going after the Arrancar. There was something behind this, she knew. Whatever it is, she would find out as soon as she could.

"Who was it?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

(1) Ginrei Kojyaku – Looks like the Quincy star with two extra spikes on it forming the bow's top and bottom limb (Archery Jargon). This is Ishida's new bow after he regains his Quincy powers and it has a web ring near the circumference of the Quincy star shape and an inner ring around the grip and arrow rest, acting like a guard or hilt to his hands. Literally means – Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff.

(2) Ginsuzume O-yoroi – Literally means Silver Sparrow Armour. Now that he's completed the technique without risk I decided to name it. O-yoroi is full suit samurai armour.

(3) Bala – Hollow shot or Hollow bullet. 20 times quicker than Cero but not as powerful.

(4) Gritz – Full incantation is "A single rod strikes the five finger stone bed – Quintuple Restraining frames!" or "Zeller-Tricks-Fawn-Keats-Halt-Fuierto-Gritz" Creates a envelope around the target capturing and damaging them. Requires 1 silver pipe to cast.

(5) Ransotengai – A rare quincy technique encasing the user with spirit particles and controlling the body like a muppet. Allows the Quincy to fight to the death.

(6) Koyzetsu – Shun Shun Rikka – Reject – Shield of 6 dancing flowers. In this her powers are Shinigami now so I made her call it forth in Shinigami style unsealed via Zanpaktou. Hence I used the noun of reject. Her original incantation was Wotashi wa koyzetsuru – I reject thee. Instead I used the noun reject as the unseal and the name of her Zanpaktou Shun Shun Rikka was the original name of her powers. As a Zanpaktou the fairies don't physically manifest anymore so I incorporated them into her directly.

**A/N: Again much kudos to my editor Shannon for fine tuning this difficult chapter. Sorry this one came later than usual people but we really wanted to get it perfect!**


	11. The Consequence Of War

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

**

* * *

**

The Consequence Of War

Sado 'Chad' Yasutora was a big man. Standing nearly 6 foot 6 inches tall, he had the imposing stature of a professional wrestler. His eyes were hidden under shadows of his wavy brown hair. Large muscles rippled under his dark brown skin, an inheritance from his half Mexican origins. He perspired under the hot July sun as he carried the limp form of a battered woman out of the wreckage.

He had arrived a little bit late, but he saw the familiar sight of Rukia and Renji fighting. Aware of his comrades' abilities, he set to work helping the injured and carrying the unconscious to a safe location. Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. The sudden destruction of a small shopping village was sure to bring news crews to the scene. He acted as quickly as he could, not one for the spotlight. The injured were numerous and the body count would be just as high.

Nakamura Tetsuya was having a lucky day, in the eyes of a photojournalist. He happened to be near the small shopping centre when the explosions started. Racing to the scene, he was greeted by an apocalyptic landscape. Buildings lay in ruin. Bodies were everywhere. He fought his urge to retch and began snapping picture after picture. Small explosions were still heard in the background. Blasts from ruptured aerosol cans and soft drink bottles detonating completed the battleground. He stayed away at a safe distance, utilizing his telescopic lens to its fullest.

He noticed a tall man running around and captured him with his camera. His eyes were hidden but his composure reminded him of someone. He didn't seem to baulk at the bloodshed or the bodies. Methodically, as if done hundreds of times before he carried the injured, the unconscious, the frightened, out of the warzone. His demeanor was that of a soldier. He paid little attention to the myriad of noises or dangers that would have frightened a civilian into paralysis. But he was plainly dressed.

"_Maybe…" _he mused. Ever since he had met Tatsuki his paranoia radar was on a hair trigger. "He could be an off duty medic," he reasoned brushing his thoughts aside.

"That's the last one." Renji stated blandly as he sealed his Zanpaktou, Zabimaru.

"Bastards! I prefer them when they just came and tried to eat a soul or two " Rukia cursed. "But this… this random wholesale destruction is so… un-Hollow-like."

"What do you think?"

"Something's wrong. That last group was lead by a Gillian. What are they planning?"

"Maybe Urahara might know."

"Renji, I'll see to the wounded. You see to the soul burials," Rukia commanded.

"Hey!" Renji complained. "I'm the superior officer so I should be the one giving the orders!"

Rukia turned her phony smile at Renji. "Yes, Captain Eyebrows. What is your command Captain Eyebrows?"

At the mention of his facial features, they twitched. Renji gritted his teeth. "You, Kuchiki Rukia, go and see to the wounded. I'll go and… perform the soul burials."

Tetsuya was watching carefully as he took more and more photographs. Then all of a sudden, his camera burst into a thousand pieces. His precious negatives seem to stream out into the sun. His camera strap left red welts when it had burst and whipped itself off his neck. He knelt there, shell shocked.

Renji stood beside the man deciding what to do next. He recognized the device as a camera. His years as Soul Societies liaison officer to the real world had paid off. Although he wouldn't normally directly intervene like this, he knew Chad would not like the attention of the press. He doubted the man could see anything and anything captured on film would be nonsensical. He watched as the man turned his head this way, looking for the cause of the property destruction.

Renji thought about using a Memory Modifier but decided not to. What little the man may have seen, or photographed, wasn't worth covering up with a random piece of history. Really, they were more trouble than they're worth sometimes. On occasion they drove the victim to insanity when they couldn't make sense of, or doubted their memories. In a few incidences, the victims' family had taken them for psychological help and deep hypnosis. Soul Society had reacted by modifying everyone's memories. It was definitely not one of Renji's favourite tools. He had gotten close to the human world, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, and sympathy to the living was shunned in Soul Society. He left to complete his task.

Tetsuya was dumbstruck. He examined his surroundings, looking for a clue as to whom or what had done this to him. He felt a mixture of fear and elation. The mystery seemed to deepen and his instincts told him he was onto a big story. One name kept coming back to him with a feeling of sadness and certainty, Tatsuki. He was sure she would know something.

"Nothing." He groaned.

No evidence, no leads and now no shots He remembered his camera imploding and the film seemed to defy the laws of physics, going against gravity and, for a split second, becoming taut as if being pulled. He puzzled over the strangeness of it all as he walked off, carrying the remains of his camera and the film. Hopefully his friends at the press could help him out.

* * *

"Uryuu, Uryuu!"

Ishida recognized the warmth of the voice. Slowly the black clouds evaporated and his vision cleared. He found himself lying on the grass beside a small stream.

"Sensei."

The sight of his master and grandfather before him, sitting peacefully on a rock made his spirit soar. He wondered where he was and how he had come to this place. "Am I dead?" he asked.

His grandfather smiled affectionately and shook his head. They sat there, staring at the flowing water and listening to its song as it played across the surface of rocks and reeds.

"Have you found what you wanted to protect?" his grandfather's voice was gentle.

Ishida felt the heat rush to his face. "Yes, Sensei."

"How do you feel about being a Quincy now?"

"I need to get stronger. Not just for me. I need to protect everyone," Ishida said with determination. "I have something I want to protect."

The old man sat there nodding sagely, drinking the words of his pupil and grandson. "Your father had something else to protect, his sense of justice was different. Do you understand now?"

"I have forgiven him, Sensei."

They sat on that bank for what seemed like an eternity, in the quiet but comforting presence of each other. "You have to go now." His grandfather broke in.

The world turned dark once more. Ishida's vision vortexed to one point. "Wait Sensei, Sensei! Sensei! Grandfather!"

"Ishida-kun! It's okay, I'm here, I'm here," Orihime's voice greeted him.

He looked around the room. Everything was blurry, but he could make out his bed, and a bedside drawer. Seats were scattered around him as if many people had come to sit in this small private room. The smell of disinfectant stung his nostrils and he started retching.

Orihime sat at the edge of Ishida's bed rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach into the bucket she held out for him. He hovered in and out of consciousness for hours after he was brought back to the hospital. She personally tended to his wounds. Few had the ability to do what she was capable of, even amongst the medically based 4th Division. His arm had been reattached perfectly but his leg had to be recreated. She had spent many hours rejecting that it had ever been disintegrated before slumping exhausted in her chair. She woke up to the faint cries of Ishida, calling for his long dead grandfather. He must've been dreaming, she decided.

"Thank you, Inoue-san," Ishida mumbled as he lay back on his bed.

"It's okay. I'm glad your fine," Orihime wiped bits of vomit from the corners of his pale lips.

"I'm fine now. I can do it myself."

"No," She commanded, putting a hand on his chest stopping him from moving. "Don't move, you're not fully healed yet."

The pain that coursed through his veins felt like lightning, taking out any protests he had. "How long have I been out?" Ishida's croaked weakly..

"Nearly 12 hours."

"Yoruichi-san…?"

"They've left this morning. You're to stay here for a week to recover. Yoruichi-san's orders," Orihime said seriously. "You'll be fine. It's mainly to be sure."

"A week!" he complained. "That's too long. I need to get back."

"No. You stay put," her tone offered no room for argument. "No one will open a gate for you anyway."

Reluctantly, he offered no more resistance. Instead he turned his gaze to her. She reached over and gently placed his glasses back on his nose, clearing his vision. He examined her intensely and wondered out loud. "Grimmjow was the one who helped you in Hueco Mundo."

She trembled slightly and averted her eyes. "Yes"

"Sorry, I overheard.." seeing her pained expression, Ishida decided not to pursue any further.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but merely minutes later loud, footsteps interrupted their gloom. A familiar shock of orange hair burst through the door. The scowl of his face pretended to be angry but could not hide its concern. The brash voice greeted his ears.

"Yo! Ishida, finally awake!" Ichigo marched into the room. " Glad to see you didn't die."

* * *

Yoruichi circled the saucer once before finally lapping away the milk. Urahara Kisuke waited patiently while the cat finished her drink, stretched the kinks out of its back, and sat down on its hind legs beside him. In the real world Yoruichi always preferred to take on her cat form. Sitting cross legged beside the cat in the dimly lit shop Kisuke called home, the pair made a bizarre sight. They had been discussing matters like this for two days now, ever since she returned from Soul Society.

"So Captain Yamamoto offered to tell you?" he asked.

It was a topic they'd covered numerous times, but as Urahara was wont to do, they often talk about the same topic over again. In the hopes that something missed earlier on or an errant memory may provide a clue to what transpired between the two worlds.

"He offered to tell me Ichigo's secret if I agreed to return to Soul Society and reclaim my former position. He would even reinstate my house," she literally purred.

"And you told Ichigo."

"I asked him, privately of course, whether or not his secret was worth my freedom."

"And he said no," Urahara mulled over the events. "Did he say when he would tell you?"

"He only said now was not the time," Yoruichi was getting annoyed talking about this, yet again. She was tired and desperately in need of sleep. "He'll tell us. For now, we just have to trust him. You do, don't you?"

"Of course." He opened his fan across his face as he continued to piece together all the information. "That Isshin won't tell me a thing either. Although I have my theories."

"Theories?"

"Yes. But now it's too early to discuss. It's most likely wrong anyway."

Taking that as closure, Yoruichi gently lay her head down, resting on her front paws. "What do you really think of the recent attacks."

Urahara fanned himself in the deathly stillness that ensued. "The Hollows are attacking in well organized units. Led by the Gillian class or higher. There's someone behind all this."

"And?" Yoruichi knew he could deduce more than that.

"They attack only during the day. They are not for souls, but for pure destruction. News crews are all over Karakura. Someone knows about us and human sociology. They're working to limit our activity by preventing us from acting freely. We don't have the element of surprise against this foe."

"There's more," it was more a question than anything else.

"Yes. From what you told me. If Soul Society has also spotted new Arrancar and we have spotted one then the numbers are too high for natural Arrancar development. Someone is helping them create more. If they're opening gates to Soul Society, then that's a Captain class _Shinigami _technique."

"Traitors among the Gotei?"

"Maybe. That would explain information leaks. But there's also the possibility of someone hiding, someone strong that we don't know, within Soul Society. There's also the matter of the disappearing team that went into Hueco Mundo with Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Yes," Yoruichi sighed. "But there's no bodies confirmed yet so they're simply missing. Although death is highly probable."

"Yes… Even our Vizard friends haven't been able to offer us any new insight into the recent events."

"They've been awfully helpful to us. Especially considering it was only by request from Ichigo. Why do you think they're on such good terms with him? It can't be simply because they're fellow Vizards," Yoruichi ruminated her thought out loud.

"One can only guess."

"Another theory?"

Urahara closed his fan revealing a large knowing smile. He began scratching Yoruichi's ear as he spoke. "Another time maybe."

They sat like this for a while longer comfortable in each others presence. Like long time friends, each to their own thoughts, yet understanding of the others silence.

* * *

Tetsuya sat on the edge of the table waiting for his colleague to return. The office of the Tokyo Times was as busy as always. People came in and out, talking to one another and discussing things in quite serious tones. Papers and photographs lie strewn everywhere, near computer screens and coffee mugs. Finally a short, professional looking woman approached Tetsuya. Her dark hair was tied neatly in a bun, her sharp, mouse-like features gave her a rather timid look.

"Kishimoto-san" Tetsuya greeted the woman.

Despite what her looks may say, Kishimoto Reika was not timid. You didn't get anywhere in the press world by being timid. "Tetsuya. Here's your coffee."

Tetsuya gratefully accepted his drink and stirred absent mindedly. "So, did the lab boys find anything from the camera I gave you?"

"It's only been two days," she smiled.

Tetsuya recognized that look. "You found something."

"Me? Find something? I don't recall saying that?"

"Come on. We're friends. You can tell me?" Tetsuya begged.

"Uh uh, You're supposed to be a sports photojournalist." she wagged her finger. "You're intruding on my space. Why should I help you."

"It's no big deal. Just curiosity. I just wanted to know that's all," Tetsuya lied.

She leaned over, eyes narrowing, gleaming with hidden intelligence. "You're onto something big aren't you, Tetsuya?"

"Me? Onto something? I don't recall saying that?"

"Fine then," she sat back on her chair, chewing on a pen. "Nope the lab boys didn't find a thing."

Tetsuya leaned in, keeping his voice low and even, "Reika, what do you want?"

"452 deaths so far, over 6000 injured, 2518 of which are incurable, all within the space of 3 months. No witnesses, no leads and all in the same town. This is big news Tetsuya," she closed the gap between them, glaring at him from just inches away. "I want in."

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"You're a smart guy. Always have been. I know that, so when you start calling in favours all round, like Mikoto from photo labs…"

"You… you got my negatives, don't you?" Tetsuya almost burned at his ears.

"So what do you say, Tetsuya?" she asked slyly.

He surrendered with a slump of his shoulders. He rarely ever won any arguments with her. "What's the deal, Reika?"

"50/50. You get credits for the shots, I get credits for the scoop. We'll release it as a joint expose."

"We share all information, " he added.

"Done. " The deal was sealed with a tentative hand shake

"What have you got?"

She spun around to her computer. He posture becoming rigid and all business again. Clicking with her mouse, she brought up a series of enlarged grainy images. "These shots were salvaged. They're super enhanced and touched up but we can still make out bits and pieces. Not much to go by really," she flicked through a couple of photos and bits of picture before resting on one. "Who's the giant?"

"Don't know. He was helping the injured when I got there. Can you make out his face?"

"No this is as good as it gets. Had the photolab work overtime for this. Is he important?"

"I don't know, "he thought for a bit before divulging more details. "Looked half caste. Giant six and half to seven foot. Pink floral shirt. Maybe medical, more likely ex-military. Blood didn't phase him one bit, nor gore."

"Giant, gay, halfy in Karakura. Shouldn't be too hard to track down," she smirked. "This is the interesting bit."

She tapped her keyboard again and a giant fingerprint came up on screen.

"A perfect thumbprint," Tetsuya was impressed. "Whose is it?"

"I ran this through police and military records. No match. He either doesn't exist or has never been in trouble with police before and definitely not military, but it gets even better."

"It does?" Tetsuya was astounded by what he'd stumbled upon.

Clicking again with the mouse, another image of a thumb came up. It was enlarged and seemed to be a piece from the top of his camera. "Notice the similarity in the thumb shape." She waited for Tetsuya to agree before continuing. "There're no swirls in such a defined outline on the camera piece. As you know you need oils to produce finger prints and your skin naturally produces them. The camera surfaces were perfect for prints but this guy here who attacked you doesn't secrete any. He's only left an impression of his thumb on your camera and the inside of his fingers on the bottom, but no prints. He shouldn't be too hard to find once we can access medical records for this condition."

"Is there such a condition?" Tetsuya asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough. Anyway if the film didn't have that oily surface we would never have gotten a print," she was enjoying every second of her presentation. "Furthermore, who ever did this, crushed your camera single handed, so I'd say he's very strong, probably large too. I'm waiting for a couple of forensics contacts of mine to get back to me with the data. Finally, the most scary thing is, your strap wasn't ripped or torn off you, it was cut. Clean cut by something very sharp. One sided entry, so I'd say a knife was very near your throat that day, not scissors."

Tetsuya gulped at the thought of a knife so close to his jugular. "Anything else?"

"No. That's all I could get for now. So tell me, what happened there exactly?"

"I don't know. One moment I'm taking shots, next my camera imploded. Then my film started streaming out by itself to the last frame. If what you say is true, I was attacked. But I looked around and there's no one there. Never was."

She looked surprised and stared at him suspiciously. "You're not hiding anything are you?"

"No. It's the truth."

"So you were attacked by someone invisible." She started to regret telling him so much.

"Seems like it. But it fits my other photos I have at home and what I've seen."

"Other photos? More evidence?" her enthusiasm returned. "When can I see them? What else did you see?"

"Tomorrow night you can come to my apartment. I'll tell you the rest then or else it won't make sense."

Satisfied she took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. "Why not tonight?" she asked.

"I can't. Going over to Tatsuki's place. She just got back not long ago." He replied.

"How is your little girlfriend?" She teased.

He grimaced guiltily. She noticed but decided against asking. "She's fine."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat blankly at the small table. His piping hot tea snaking tendrils of steam into the air before him. Grimmjow sat at an adjacent table. His feet on the table top as he rocked back and forth on his chair. Ulquiorra sipped his tea patiently biding his time. His deep green eyes set in his pale skin avoided contact with Grimmjow. His perfectly human features marred only by the hole in his throat and large horned helmet-like skull over one side of his head. He was a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, perfectly created by the hands of Aizen Sosuke, the most powerful of his kind. He was in command now, of the myriad of new Arrancars now being created.

"What!" Grimmjow's patience waned. "I know ya got something to say!"

Ulquiorra put his teacup down. His face, an unreadable mask. The tear like markings on his face gave him the macabre sexiness of the undead. He sat emotionless waiting for something unknown.

"Look ya shit! I haven't got all fucking day! Spill it!" Grimmjow cursed.

Ulquiorra sipped his tea again. Riled and cantankerous Grimmjow pushed his chair away, ready to leave.

"You met a Quincy."

"Yeah! So?" Grimmjow turned back.

"You failed to kill him."

His pride hurt. Grimmjow retorted violently. "I didn't fail. I just didn't want to kill him."

"You showed him mercy?" Ulquiorra's lips barely moved. "Inoue Orihime was there."

"I didn't show mercy. She got in the way."

"She has become powerful enough to stop you?"

Grimmjow grounded his teeth, seething at his implication. Ulquiorra knew better than anyone else what the battle strengths of the enemy were. His Pesquisa (1) was the best among the Arrancar.

"I can have her removed from the battle."

"Touch her and I'll rip yer head off!" threatened Grimmjow.

"You misunderstand. I do not mean by harming her."

"Look, we have a deal. I help you, ya help yer crappy lord and I get the girl."

"What do you want with the girl?"

"None of ya damned business," Grimmjow finally stood up, his patience depleted. "If there's nuthin' else I'm leavin'."

Ulquiorra examined his comrade for a while, curious as to his unusual behaviour. He betrayed them once and had become a fugitive, hunted by both sides. But now he needed his strength. With Aizen's death, he had put all that aside to once again call this man an ally. He reached into his eye socket, pulling out one of his eyes and crushed it. The eyeball became fine sand and slowly images started forming within its misty swirls. A grey desert became visible. Vast undulating dunes filled the land, dotted by an occasional ruin. Then the image focused on a small group, their black uniforms clearly visible.

"They're nearing us and may soon discover our headquarters. My lord has ordered you to intercept them at once. You will be assigned three Arrancar of your choosing."

Grimmjow smiled. At least this was a task he understood, and relished.

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

(1) Pesquisa – Arrancar technique for sensing reiatsu.

**A/N: Thank you again to my editor Shanon. Great job. And thank you for all my readers who have been persevering with this story! I love you all! Thanks again to all those who wrote reviews! I read them all and they inspire me to write more! I've been getting busy lately with work guys but please bear with me on this and my other fic 'Bleaching Hogwarts' I'll be updating them soon.**


	12. Explanations

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

* * *

**Explanations**

Rukia and Renji arrived back to Soul Society late at night, utterly exhausted. Nevertheless Renji walked Rukia home before departing for his own quarters. They discussed the Captains meeting the next day, preparing what they were to report on. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was Renji's first report as a Captain, and he was a little nervous. They agreed to meet up early the next day to fine tune their report before going to the Gotei 13 meeting hall.

Rukia walked down the dark hallway through the gardens. The smell of midnight Sakura blossoms greeted her nose. As she passed the grand hall, she noticed the lights were still on. Her brother was still up. Wearily, Rukia carried the small box to her room. She barely had enough time to buy the pens and writing pad promised to Ichigo. Knowing that it was a gift for someone else, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ichigo hiding his kindness under that veneer of ice. Instead she had got him another present from herself, a pack of juice poppers she intended to share with him.

As she opened the door, a field of Chappies greeted her sight. Just from the doorway, she could see Chappy on her bed, her dresser, and her wardrobe. The white bunny filled every other flat surface imaginable. Her jaw hung open as she struggled to find air. Surprise changed to jubilation as she ran out to find her brother.

"Nii-sama" she watched her manners.

"You're back," Byakuya was as bland as ever.

She knelt beside him, keeping a straight face. "Thank you for the gifts. Nii-sama."

She knew that he knew she liked Chappy, his reply however, left her muddled "They were not from me."

"Who…?"

"They are gifts from Kurosaki," he opened his eyes and carefully observed her reaction.

"Ichigo!?" she staggered, then suspicion crept in. "What did he want?"

"Nothing. He arrived one morning, unannounced, simply to give you those gifts."

Speechless, she was perplexed by her own emotions and hoped it didn't show on her face. She fingered the box she had brought in. Byakuya noticed her fidgeting and broke the silence. "Is that a gift for Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

Byakuya motioned for one of the maids to enter, instructing her to deliver the package to Ichigo. Rukia protested. "Nii-sama. I wish to give this to him personally."

"You are forbidden to approach him."

"What!" seeing the disapproval in Byakuya's eyes she softened her tone. "Nii-sama. But why?"

She was sure, ever since the war, Byakuya had started to tolerate Ichigo. Not necessarily like him, but at least tolerated him and allowed her to maintain contact with him. Byakuya watched her expressions like a hawk. He wondered why it was Ichigo and only Ichigo that could drive Rukia to raise her voice around him.

"Hear me out Rukia," taking a deep breath he sought to explain. "Grandfather, the head of the Kuchiki House, has ordered that you are not to approach him. It seems your behaviour has been noticed by some other members of the house. Although I did not wish to interfere, I too disagree with your unseemly behaviour around Kurosaki. You are a noble and it is best that you act like one."

"Yes. Nii-sama," sounding not too pleased with what she was hearing.

"_However_, he has given Kurosaki permission to visit you through the proper channels."

"_Proper channels_?" Rukia asked warily.

"He has been allowed to approach you, if he comes here to ask permission first. Grandfather has granted him the right to court you should his intentions be pure."

"Court!" Rukia was alarmed. "You mean…"

"Marriage, Rukia. You should not be so surprised. You are of marrying age after all," Byakuya replied, his face, a mirror of calm. "Furthermore Kurosaki has agreed."

_Agreed!_ Rukia was flabbergasted, not only at the sudden announcement, but also at the fact that Ichigo had agreed. She couldn't fathom why she felt a twinge of happiness nor could she fight the pinkness spreading across her face. She quickly excused herself, leaving her box with the maids, and shut herself in her room. She was tired, but her conversation with Byakuya all but guaranteed a restless night.

* * *

Renji met her early the next morning, outside the Kuchiki mansion. He was surprised when she came out beside the imposing figure of her brother. He was even more surprised to see the dark rings around her eyes and her pale, haggard complexion. They spoke little as they made their way to the Gotei Meeting hall.

When the pair arrived, all the captains were already present and stood in two parallel lines. Seated at the head was Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai of the 1st Division and Commander of the Gotei 13. Renji and Rukia stood before the old man nervously.

"Captain Abarai of the 5th Division. Reporting, Commander." Renji bowed.

"Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th Division, unseated. Reporting, Commander." Rukia knelt down on one knee keeping her eyes to the floor.

As was protocol, Yamamoto signaled for Renji to stand at ease while Rukia was to remain on the ground.

"Commander Yamamoto-san. We arrived at the real world one week ago. Since arrival to leaving we faced organized Hollow attacks twice in that time, both led by Gillian class Menos."

Renji went on to detail the fights, subsequent damages, damage control and an explanation of his Limit Lift request. Limits lifting times from request to authorization had been dramatically reduced since the return of the Arrancars but Captains were still required to personally explain their reasons to the Gotei if Arrancar were not involved. It was the subject of their meetings with Urahara Kisuke that he broached with more than a little trepidation. Although the former Captains treachery had been pardoned there was still mixed feelings about him, especially from the older Captains. As the official liaison officer between Soul Society and The real world forces, it was Renji's job now to check up on him.

"Urahara Kisuke has requested the assistance of more Shinigami, Commander. His forces are unable to act against the new wave of attacks. It seems someone who understands their world is behind all this and is able to utilize it to prevent them joining the battle," Renji finished.

Whispered discussions ran through the hall. Yamamoto raised his hands, bringing on silence. Turning to Rukia he asked. "Is there anything else you'd like to add to that report Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia thought for a moment, carefully weighing her words. "It is as Captain Abarai says, the real world is in need of Shinigami support due to the nature of these attacks. They suggest that the enemy is fully aware of the real world's defense capabilities. Except for the first time, when Aizen attacked the real world he was careful to preserve lives in order to create the Royal Key, Ou Ken (1). This time the enemy is not interested in it. They are more interested in having Urahara-sans forces immobilized. Whoever in command is aware of all the sides of the battle, their movements and strengths, and is relaying all that information to the Arrancar."

"Are you suggesting traitors among the Shinigami?" Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division asked.

"If there are traitors, I'll find them and execute them personally," an irate Soifon commented.

"Surely you don't suspect a Captain do you, Rukia?" Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of the 13th Division, Rukia's Captain, asked.

"I did not say that, Captain. I'm merely saying whoever it is has a lot of in-depth information about Soul Society as well as the forces of the real world," Rukia defended herself.

The old Commander stared at Rukia through half opened eyes. His forehead furrowed in concentration as he slowly stroked his long white beard. He sat thinking for a while, half listening to the discussions between the various captains. At length, he finally dismissed them all, except for Byakuya, who he had wanted to see privately.

* * *

Tsukimoto Kenjimaru sat at the tea house, absent mindedly drinking his sake. He was waiting for his older brother, Tsukimoto Daimaru, to join him. It was late afternoon and the tea house, although small, was fairly busy, being located in the 3rd District of North Rukongai. Its patrons consisted mainly of the nobility or minor nobles here to relax after a hard day at Seireitei.

It wasn't long before his brother walked in. Like himself, Daimaru shared the same chocolate brown hair and square jaw line. Unlike himself, Daimaru was gaunt whereas he was muscular. His brother's chalky, tissue like skin, seemed somewhat translucent, giving him an almost skeletal appearance.

"So how has it been so far?" Daimaru asked as he sat down.

"Not very good. Nii-san."

They sat quietly as an attendant brought out another bottle sake and a plate of preserved daikon radish. Daimaru looked at his brother sternly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"He is a lot stronger than we thought. Even Kuchiki-sama had not expected him to be this strong."

"How strong is strong?"

Kenjimaru looked up at Daimaru, his eyes told his brother everything.

"That strong!" Daimaru said with a hint of surprise. "Guess he's not just a show pony then. I wonder what he's doing in the academy then?"

"I don't know his full power yet, but I think he is close, if not already the most powerful Shinigami among all the students," he whispered. "There's also no record of him ever dying, or entering Soul Society via normal means."

Daimaru knitted his eyebrows in deep concentration. "Well that may explain a fair bit, but I'll need to confirm a few things first. If I'm right, that would explain why we've been given new orders."

"Read it in private then destroy the letter. It's from Kuchiki-sama." He watched as Kenjimaru took the envelope and put it into his kimono before continuing. "Do your best Kenjimaru. I know you can do it. Do not fail Kuchiki-sama and one day we can revive our whole clan back to the glory it once held."

Kenjimaru's eyes steeled over. Anger seemed to build up within him. Daimaru reached over gently and patted his younger brother on the shoulder. A look of understanding passed between the two. "I promised father that I would revive the clan name, that I would make it glorious and well known throughout Seireitei."

Daimaru smiled before leaving his brother at the small tea house.

* * *

Ganjyu sat down against the cavern wall, huffing. Hyou and Yukino had been already training with him for some time. They were all drained from the evening's practice and beads of sweat lined their faces. Ganjyu had taken it upon himself to train these two in Zanjutsu and Hakudo, especially when Ichigo wasn't around. Tonight was one such night.

"Where's Kurosaki-san?" Hyou asked.

"I dunno." Ganjyu replied. Then remembering his promise to Ichigo, Ganjyu reached inside his kimono and withdrew a package. "Yamada-san. Ichigo asked me to give these to you."

Yukino took the package carefully, curious as to what it could be. A box fell out, which she gingerly opened. She knew what the writing pad was for but she was not familiar with the long sticks. Ganjyu, who had spent some time in the real world, knew exactly what it was. Smiling, he took it off her, clicking on the button at one end. "It's a pen!" he explained as he scribbled on her new notepad.

She looked at it in wonder and reached over to put the nib in her mouth.

"No, no. You don't need to do that anymore. Ichigo got it for you so that you don't have to get dirty trying to talk anymore."

She looked at Ganjyu incredulously as if she was just told the secrets to creation. Ganjyu clicked on the pen explaining, "These things are from the real world and they can write for a very long time, _each_," he emphasized the word pointing to her full box of pens. "They also don't need you to wet them as the ink doesn't dry easy. You just gotta click 'em back in when you're not using 'em so they don't dry."

"That's amazing!" Hyou exclaimed. "So Yamada-san will never need to lick anymore ink to write."

Ganjyu nodded. Yukino's eyes lit up, a look of pure ecstasy overcame her as she realised the implications of what this little tool could do for her life. She bowed heartily to Ganjyu, again and again.

Ganjyu raised his hands, laughing. "Easy Yamada-san, don't thank me! Thank Ichigo, he arranged it for ya!"

They sat down together basking in her joy, relaxing from the strict training regime that Ganjyu imposed on them.

"Shiba-san. How long have you known Kurosaki-san?" Hyou finally decided to ask.

Ganjyu smiled, his eyes glazed over. "5 years now nearly 6."

"What was he like back then?"

Ganjyu laughed a little. "He was a real brat all right. First time we met, we fought each other!"

"You fought?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but back then I used to really hate Shinigami."

"What changed your mind?" Hyou asked although that wasn't the first question that came to his mind.

"Meeting Ichigo, Rukia. Getting involved with certain people. A lot of little things I suppose." Ganjyu sighed. Those days seemed so far away now.

"What made you decide to become a Shinigami in the end then Shiba-san?" Hyou and Yukino sat closer to him, becoming drawn into his story.

"Well, if I had to say what most made my choice, I'd say it was 'bout 2 years ago in the real world. My sister… she's really scary… well, she sent me into the real world to help out. Although the war was over, there was still some fighting going on. That's kinda when I met her."

"Her?" Hyou raised an eyebrow.

Ganjyu laughed a little. "Nah! Nothing like that kinda '_her_'. It's a lot simpler than that. I guess there's no harm in telling you."

"I met her at a park. Her name was Sanae Miyoko. She was there with her parents I think. But then some Hollows attacked the park."

Ganjyu drifted to a time long ago, when he had visited the real world. The war was already over but there was still the occasional Menos and above, taking advantage of the diminished power of Soul Society. More than ever, the real world forces were crucial.

Ganjyu remembered that day. She was only around ten, having an outing with her parents, holding on to their hands. It didn't take long for him to realize something was wrong when she started screaming. "Mummy! Mummy! Stop that noise! It's scary!"

Her mother looked around but couldn't see the giant Hollow before them. She turned a worried look at her daughter. Before she could say anything, the Hollow struck. In one hand, it had decapitated both her parents. The girl stood there crying, not knowing what to do.

"What did you do to my mummy! Daddy!"

The metallic taste of blood on her face told her everything she didn't want to know.

"You can hear me child," the hollow laughed..

She couldn't respond, simply putting her hands forward and stumbling around as if somebody turned off all the lights in the world. As Ganjyu watched in horror sprinting to the scene, the Hollow raised its arm. It didn't look like she could see it.

The blood streamed from the fresh wound on his back as he rolled on the ground with the girl in his arms. He had just made it in time to snatch her from the clutches of the Hollow. He ran, firing a firework into the sky. "Don't worry little girl! I'll protect you!"

The girl reached up and put a hand over his face. "Who…Who are you?"

Her eyes were clear and unfocused. She kept touching his face. "Who are you? Where's mummy and daddy?"

"They're dead, girl. But don't worry, I'm here to save you." Ganjyu replied, looking for a place to hide, and hoping somebody had seen his fireworks.

"Save me? Mummy and daddy dead? How?" she cried.

"You… You can hear me?" he wasn't in a gigai.

"Of course I can, I'm blind not deaf! Where's mummy, daddy… what did you do with them?" she started getting hysterical.

"Shh..shh.. please. I need to fight the monster that killed your parents. Can you trust me so I can protect you?"

She touched his face again. Her scream was all Ganjyu needed to tell him he was struck from behind. A long talon through his shoulder poured more blood onto the poor girl. He held her close as he fell into the darkness. "Don't worry… I will… protect… you…"

"But you didn't die right?" Hyou interrupted. "So who saved you?"

"Well, let's just say it was a Dr. Isshin, but from what he told me it was actually Yoruichi that saved me and dumped me off at his clinic."

"Dr. Isshin?"

"He's a great Doctor from the real world, a nutcase most of the time, except when he's healing!"

Yukino was already developing the habit of chewing the butt of her pen. She held up the pad and Ganjyu read the neat handwriting, 'What happened to Miyoko?'

"Ah. Well, we were both injured so I talked to her a lot and told her a lot of stories. It took me over a month to get her to smile again but she did, eventually. By then I was coming and going from the clinic and helping out in the occasional fights that I could!" Ganjyu beamed at his self professed accomplishments. "She tried to make herself useful too, helping out Dr. Isshin and cheering up the other patients. But when her wounds healed, she had to leave. It seems it was the law in the real world."

"The law?"

"Yes, she was too young to look after herself so she was going to be sent to an Orphanage."

"You must have been sad."

Ganjyu gave the young man a dreamy look. He leaned back, with his hands behind his head, and continued with his story.

They had decided to go for a little walk together, with her clutching protectively at his hand. They had walked to an empty playground and the two of them sat down on the swings, gently rocking gently back and forth.

"Are you an angel?" she asked.

Ganjyu was startled. Where had this line of question come from?

"Are you my guardian angel? I think you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, no one else can see you or hear you, except me and Dr Isshin. All the patients always ask me who I'm talking to. They must think I'm crazy or something," she added sadly.

Ganjyu patted gently on her head. "You're not crazy."

"I know. I know you're real. I can hear you and touch you. I can even feel you when you are around. I just know it when you're there," she confided. "You are my guardian angel aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Ganjyu managed a smile she couldn't see.

She grinned widely. "My own guardian angel! You must be really handsome then. And really brave too."

Ganjyu burst into a hearty laughter. "No, no. I'm just your average everyday guardian angel. Nothing special."

"You are special. I think you go and save a lot of people everyday. To me that's special," she turned her sightless eyes on him and became glum. "But you've been sad lately. I can feel it. Is it about me? Is it…"

She whimpered. Ganjyu did the only thing he could think of at that moment, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Do you have to go now?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't wanna leave but… I have to keep protecting people. Other little children need protecting as well."

"Are you sad because you have to leave…me?"

"Of course I am," and he was.

She touched his face running her fingers across its broad features. "You have a big nose!"

The two laughed. "Yep! I sure do!"

She held out her fist, her little finger extended. "Promise me you'll come to visit me sometimes and I promise to try to be happy."

Ganjyu linked his pinky with hers and answered solemnly. "Miyoko-chan. I promise."

"Promise you'll also save lots and lots of people. I know you can do it! I don't want anymore people to be sad like me."

"I promise."

Hyou sat there, mesmerized by his story. It was a while after Ganjyu finished that conversation started again.

"So you became a Shinigami because of a promise to a child?"

"Hahaha!" Ganjyu roared. "It's not that. She was more like the final straw. I was thinking about it for a while by then already, but certain things were stopping me."

Yukino held up her pad,'I think it's sweet. A promise is still a promise and it's a worthy promise after all.' She gave him a thumb of approval. It seems the possession of a pen had now opened the floodgates to her desire to communicate.

"Wow," Hyou stated wistfully. "It's been a long time coming, from hating Shinigami to becoming one. So tell me Shiba-san, who won that first fight, you or Kurosaki-san?"

"I ran out of time," guffawed Ganjyu. "Or else I would've won!"

"Isn't it ironic that you almost beat up a Shinigami you meet and now six years later your practically best buddies with him!" Hyou laughed.

"Yeah. Funny how life works."

"So," Hyou turned an interrogatory eye on Ganjyu, "Was Kurosaki-san a Shinigami six years ago?"

Ganjyu looked guiltily as if he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Uh… No. Back then I beat him up 'cos he was a wannabe Shinigami!"

Hyou smiled and nodded and let it drop. He knew Ganjyu was lying.

**End Chapter 12**

* * *

(1) Ou Ken – "The Key of the King" translated in this fiction as the Royal Key

**A/N: Thanks again to my editor Shannon for a great job. Merry Christmas to all and sorry this one was a bit late in coming! Hope you like it. Next is all Ichigo!!**


	13. One Unlucky Day

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

* * *

**One Unlucky Day**

Ichigo approached the mansion apprehensively. The massive feudal castle still not losing its shock, with its perimeter surrounded by thick stone walls more than twice his height. He stopped by the imposing solid hardwood gate and rapped loudly on the hefty brass door knockers. The guards opened the gate and upon recognising him, led him into the majestic estate, through an open Sakura garden, toward the guest hall.

Six years ago, a little girl was ready to give up everything he saw around him. She was ready to throw away the lifestyle that accompanied it, to save him and his family. Awed, he realized just what a heavy sacrifice it had been. In the end it had nearly cost her life. Since then, Rukia had become a dominant force in his life and was instrumental in molding his future. '_A future_', Ichigo reflected, speculating on what it held for him. He came here, to Soul Society, for the sake of those words.

He simply came to thank Rukia for the pens and the notepad but something in the air felt distinctly uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he was a week late.

"You have come, Kurosaki," Byakuya's voice snapped him back to the present. "I take it you wish to see Rukia."

Byakuya came with a small entourage of maids as he knelt down onto his usual cushion. He eyed Ichigo carefully, taking in the unusual clothing he seemed to be wearing.

"Ah… Yes I have," Ichigo, noting Byakuya's stare, knelt down on the cushion beside him. "These are just clothes that Ishida got for me, Bya… ah Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo was suddenly self conscious about his clothes. His dark blue jeans and yellow '_Assassins do it from behind_' T-shirt looked out of place in this grandiose surrounding. He zipped his tan, leather jacket up hiding the gaudy shirt as the maids served tea.

"She will be out very soon," Byakuya was as emotionless as ever.

"Sure… No problems," Ichigo was not sure what else to say.

Half an hour later, Rukia finally came into the hall. She was in a pink Yukata, elaborately decorated with gold printed flowers and a white obi pinched in her narrow waist. She bowed politely as she entered, to Byakuya _and_ Ichigo. "Nii-sama, Kurosaki-san."

'_Kurosaki-san!_' What was she talking about? "Uh…" he stammered. "Hi Rukia, I just came to say thanks for the presents,"

"I am honoured," she bowed again. "I am also grateful for your gifts."

He thought he noticed her blush a little. She's usually not so reserved around him, even in the presence of her brother. It was unnerving. Thinking to clear the air and to get out of the mansion, Ichigo asked. "Do you wanna go somewhere? Out I mean."

She looked to her brother questioningly.

"The Sakura trees have blossomed in the rear gardens. You could pay a visit to Hisana's grave," Byakuya answered.

"Sure." Not really what Ichigo wanted, but at least it'd get him outside with Rukia.

As they walked through the serene garden, Ichigo realised that Byakuya had not left them. He was silently walking behind them, never taking his eyes off them. Rukia walked calmly beside him, keeping her focus at all times. Ichigo turned around slightly peeved. "Are you going to be following us all day?"

"Of course, it is customary."

"What the hell!" Ichigo screamed.

Before he could say anything else, Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his foot as Rukia planted her foot firmly across his toes. Pointing to the tomb before him, she gave him a warning glare. Ichigo quickly composed himself, not one to disrespect the dead. The three of them stood beneath the shade of the trees, paying their respects.

They stood solemnly for an eternity before Ichigo finally found the courage to speak. "So this is your sister, Rukia?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"She was my wife," Byakuya turned a stern look at Ichigo. "I swore to her, that I would find and protect Rukia with my life, from _anyone_ who wanted to harm her."

Ichigo thought of bringing up Rukia's execution, but decided against it. Instead he took it as a challenge and scowled in return. "I would protect her too, with my life. No one _will_ harm her. I swear that on my soul."

As the too men stood defiantly, Rukia felt a wave of light headedness. She didn't even know she smiled. Excusing herself she walked away leaving the two alone. When she finally returned she found the pair had settled into a sort of uneasy truce. Ichigo leaned against the Sakura tree, while Byakuya had stood his ground with his eyes closed. Rukia held out her hand to holding gifts for the two.

"WOW! Great! I haven't had one of these in ages!"

"I thought you might like it, Kurosaki-san," came Rukia's melodious reply.

Again with the '_Kurosaki-san_', Ichigo beyond curious by now. He would ask Rukia about it first chance he had. Byakuya bowed as he graciously took the box like object from his sister. He turned it over several times before raising his glance at Rukia and Ichigo, happily sipping away on their own juice boxes.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo exalted. "That hit the spot. I haven't had that in ages."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kurosaki-san," Rukia was pleased with herself.

Byakuya glanced back to his own box and methodically tried to work out how to use the contraption in his head. He didn't want to act until he was certain he was doing the right thing.

"What's the matter, Byakuya," Ichigo grinned, taking pleasure at Byakuya's confusion. "Never drank juice before?"

"I do not drink juice."

Returning the box to Rukia he turned around and took a step to the grand hall. Ichigo snatched the juice from a shocked Rukia and popped the straw in. Dashing in front of Byakuya, he shoved the box in his face. "Have some"

"Nii-sama," Rukia was getting irritated by Ichigo's rude behaviour. "Try some. It is very good."

Byakuya breathed out silently and took the offered gift. Mimicking what he saw the two do before, he sucked on the straw. He was pleasantly surprised. He would not admit it to anyone nor would he show it on his face, but he found he liked this, '_juice_'.

"What do ya think?"

"It is orange," Byakuya consulted his taste buds. "and something else."

"Mango. It's Orange and Mango juice. So do ya like it?"

"It is just the juices of fruit. I do not like nor dislike it. Though nevertheless, I am grateful for the gift."

He walked back slowly to the hall, sipping on his juice. Ichigo shrugged as Rukia smiled warmly at her brother's back. Seeing him in a good mood, Ichigo decided to test the waters. "So um… Can Rukia go out with me today?" as the words left his mouth, he felt like a twelve year old asking for permission.

"I am busy today."

"So what? Rukia isn't."

"I can not go with you."

"So. Rukia's a grown woman. She doesn't need you to hold her hand!"

Rukia noticed her brother's subtle change in posture. Before the situation could deteriorate anymore, she offered a compromise. "Nii-sama. Ichigo is aware of the situation concerning Fujiwara Saito, perhaps he could…?"

Byakuya stared at the two for a moment. Rukia watched the ants crawl over her toes as Ichigo scowled. Finally relenting he made a motion with his hands and Saito stood there beside them. "Be conscious of your position Rukia. Be aware that you are a noble."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

Ichigo turned an evil eye on Saito. "You're kidding me right!"

"Kuchiki-sama does not kid," the man's reply was as flat as his master's.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed resignedly. "Just stay out of our way."

"Of course. Kurosaki-san."

* * *

The three of them left the mansion and found Ganjyu, Hyou and Yukino waiting for them a few blocks away. "Ichi-bro!" came the hoarse roar from Ganjyu. "What took you so long."

"Rukia's brother, that's what. Anyway, where are we going."

"I know a nice place out at tha 13th West District. It's got some nice sake and music too."

Rukia sighed for no particular reason as she exchanged greetings with everyone. Hyou and Ganjyu were not dressed in their Shinigami uniform but in plain clothing. Yukino however chose to wear a pale yellow Yukata with a red sash, matching her hair, around her waist. The people of Seireitei gaped at the two beauties within the group. It was not only Rukia and Yukino who stood out, there was an extra standing behind Rukia, which all noticed.

"Since when have you become friends with Ichigo?" Ganjyu regarded Saito suspiciously.

"Long story Ganjyu. Let's just say it was on Byakuya's orders," Ichigo rescued the embarrassed chaperone.

Ganjyu shrugged as the group marched off towards the western gate, chatting and laughing as they walked. Saito let out a deep breath as he trailed behind the group, feeling like the proverbial fifth wheel.

The little inn they arrived in was pleasantly decorated. It was half full, with patrons eating merrily at their oblong tables. Sake and wine was served readily and bamboo pot plants, scattered through out the inn, gave the place an outdoor feel. Its greatest feature however, was the raised stage set up at one end of the inn and the gorgeous view overlooking the balcony on one side, of a green, open meadow.

"How did you find out about this place?" Hyou asked.

"Me and my sister used ta come here a lot," Ganjyu reminisced. "We used ta drink a little and light up fireworks out in that field there."

As they sat down at their table, Ganjyu, Hyou and Yukino begun to discuss the menu and what to order. Saito had taken a kneeling position behind Rukia. Taking the chance at a little privacy, Ichigo edged closer to Rukia and whispered. "So what's with the '_Kurosaki-san_' this and '_Kurosaki-san_' that?"

Her cerulean eyes searched the room before landing on Saito. "It is only proper," she answered squarely.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "What do mean _proper_? Since when have you ever been proper around me? You've always been improper!"

"What the hell!" Rukia shouted as she whipped a snappy backfist into his stomach. Realising that all eyes were on her, she collected herself. "I have never been improper."

Saito closed his eyes and forced his laughter down. He had been spying on them too long now to be fooled by that statement. Ganjyu's rowdy laughter snapped the tension in the air. "Hahaha! You guys sound like a married couple!"

Rukia seemed to baulk at the statement as they both turned beetroot and looked away. "I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man in Soul Society!" Rukia huffed.

"Yeah! Well I wouldn't-"

"Kurosaki-sempai," the voice of Kenjimaru startled the group. "It's good to see you."

Ichigo didn't know what to think about the impromptu meeting and the even more unusual friendliness from this rival. Kenjimaru excused himself and made his way to another table full of other students that the group recognised.

"How's Ishida?" Ganjyu shattered the spell that seemed to hold the group in a trance.

"Well, when I went to see him off he was still trying to challenge me to a duel so I guess that means he's back to normal," Ichigo smirked. "That guy never changes, does he."

Ganjyu and Rukia laughed, Ganjyu louder than the petite woman.

"Ishida and Inoue have been seeing a lot of each other lately. They have been taking long walks in the evenings through Seireitei," Rukia noted.

"They have," Ichigo expression was glum. "But it's weird. They've been really quiet when they get back. Ishida won't tell me anything about what happened with Grimmjow. Normally he'd say something like 'I will get him back for that one day' but instead there's a strange silence about the whole thing."

"Did something happen, ya reckon?" Ganjyu wondered.

"Definitely. But for Inoue to be so tight lipped about it. Plus the way she acts, something must have happened."

Their ordered meal arrived as a pretty, young songstress came on the stage to sing. The patrons were appreciative and soon the dark mood had been swept away as the table engaged in small talk, laughter and sake swilling. As desert was brought around, a short, grey haired old man approached their table.

"Ganjyu-san, so nice to see you again," the old man greeted them.

"Yo! Manager Fujima, how's business," Ganjyu had started to go slightly pink from the alcohol.

"It has been kind. I survive. But of course it was never as good as when Ganjyu-san and Kuukau-san used to light fireworks in the field. Ahh… they were wondrous…"

Ganjyu laughed heartily at this. "Old man! You are lucky us Shiba's never leave the house without a pants full 'a fireworks!"

"You would do that… for me?" faked surprise seemed to be a ritual between the two.

"The food was wondrous too…"

"Think nothing of it, Ganjyu-san. Consider it a token of my gratitude."

Ganjyu winked at the group as he got up. "I'll be right back. Just gonna light some fireworks!"

Ganjyu disappeared down stairs towards the meadow, leaving the others to continue their drinking. The singer started again as most revelers finished their meals and began drinking in earnest. Even Yukino and Rukia drank a little, and were busy chatting in their own unusual way. Kenjimaru sat at his table half heartedly listening to the idle banter of his classmates. They arrived here on short notice and as it was his idea, he was trying his best to be the good host. His attention was divided to elsewhere though. His mood was lifted as he watched a group of drunk hooligans make their way to Ichigo's table.

"Yo! Gorgeous! How bout ya wanna spend some time wif some real men," the unshaven bear leered, his breath stinking of alcohol as he leaned in closer to Rukia.

"How bout ya ditch these losers and come drink wif us babe," a lean, orange haired man ogled Yukino through missing teeth as he grabbed her hand.

The room was shocked as Hyou slapped away the lean ruffians hands and stood up between the two. Saito put his hand on his sword and rose beside Hyou. The six goons behind the two apparent leaders stared at him as he stood menacingly.

"Figures… Babes have got a Shinigami bodyguard, what are ya, nobles or somethin'?" the leader of the group scoffed. Pointing at Ichigo he goaded. "Thought a wimpy boyfriend like that couldn't protect someone as fine as her."

"Saito, back off," Ichigo commanded, taking the bait.

"Kurosaki-san, it is my duty-"

"BACK OFF!"

Saito appraised the group of drunkards as he knelt back down. Shaking his head, he thought about how he would edit this report again to Byakuya.

"Ooh, the boy's got some guts!" the bear-leader sneered as he pulled out a short dagger from his kimono. "You're a long way from Seireitei, noble. Don't think I'll go easy on ya!"

Ichigo took one look at the knife and released a massive bloodlust. If this man wanted to try him he would be sure to teach him a lesson he'd not soon forget. He kept his reiatsu under check, not wanting to alarm the rest of inn. Hyou and Yukino found themselves short of breath and starting to perspire. Was that from their friend and classmate? It's depth and strength shrieked more than just academy student level. The goons hesitated for a moment, but their numbers soon bolstered their confidence.

"Ichigo, stop this, it's not worth it," Rukia had stole a glance at Saito.

"Ya better listen to the missus pretty boy," another of the lowly thugs ratted to the jeering of his comrades.

"Don't worry," Ichigo turned to Rukia. "I won't let these bastard ruin our night."

He had of course meant '_our_' as in the group but the sound of 'o_ur_' brought a warm bloom to her cheeks. It also wiped out any thoughts of further resistance from her as she muttered just above a whisper. "Just don't hurt them too much."

"Hurt us!!" The unruly mob burst out in a barking laughter.

The manager of the establishment ordered the poor songstress to sing louder in an attempt to placate the group. As with the Titanic, the singing would go down with the ship. An explosion from outside jarred the scoundrels into action.

The dagger thrusted towards Ichigo. Ducking, Ichigo spun around elbowing the burly man in the gut. He straightened up as the ball of his palm found its mark at the base of the mans jaw, lifting him off the ground. Before anyone could react, Ichigo pivoted once more and using both hands he palmed the opponent in the chest. The amount of reiatsu and Ichigo's strength flinging the fool out and off the veranda.

Hyou timed the balled fist of the orange haired thug perfectly. He wasn't the naturally aggressive fighter that Ichigo was, instead he relied on his training and technique. Weaving to the left of the jab, he returned with an uppercut of his own. Catching the target's jawbone, he allowed his arm to follow through as it entangled the arm of the man. Raising his forward leg high, he let loose as his kick axed its way down on the man's head, knocking him out.

A bottle was thrown at Ichigo as he ran towards the group. Ichigo caught it, one handed. Taking advantage of Ichigo's momentary distraction one of the young men leapt forward for an airborne kick. Ichigo launched the bottle back at him, smashing into his face. Gripping his still airborne foot, Ichigo twisted and threw the poor goon over his shoulder at Hyou. "Hyou! Incoming!" Ichigo shouted by way of warning.

Completing the combo, Hyou used a move he had learnt off Yukino. Swirling in a circular motion, he took hold of the foe's flailing arm and spun him to the ground, face down. Pressing his foot into the man shoulder he jerked the arm backwards at an inhumane angle over his knee. Bone splintered through the other side. Rukia hollered at Ichigo. "I told you not to hurt them!"

"It wasn't me. That was Hyou!"

"Sorry," was all the usually polite Hyou could manage as he dodged a table flung at him.

Yukino gentle tapped Rukia on the shoulder and flashed her pad at her. 'Boys will be boys'. Yukino shrugged as Rukia rolled her eyes and swigged back her sake in one gulp. Saito dearly wished, at this point, he was allowed to drink on the job. The patrons by now had started to flee the surreal scene. The group fought to the wailing of the singer, highlighted on occasion by bright splashes of colour from the fireworks display outside. Ichigo paid them little heed as he rammed the head of a punk through the wall in this violent disco.

Kenjimaru and the group of students watched in a mixture of awe and horror as Ichigo and Hyou fought, back to back against the attackers. Ichigo had by now developed a reputation but Hyou's skill had surprised many and even caught the eyes of a few girls in the group.

A flung pillow threatened the pair. Ichigo moved instinctively even though the object had very little chance of hurting him. The thrown battle axe, however, had a very large chance of hurting him. Jinking aside, it continued on it's path harmlessly, towards the back of Rukia's head. His body moving on its own, Ichigo flashed behind Rukia, catching the blade inches away. He snapped the object like a twig as he turned, gritting his teeth at the remaining three hooligans.

"Go easy," Rukia's voice was unusually calm. She refused to open her eyes knowing the view would probably just anger her. "I knew the axe was there."

This seemed to calm Ichigo down a little. The hoodlums made a final desperate charge at the pair. Ichigo just stood there, grimacing as he took two punches to the cheek. He didn't bother dodging, instead using a little reiatsu to cushion the blows. The pain angered him as he grabbed the two assailants by the tuft of hair and attempted to fuse their foreheads together at high speed. Hyou easily outclassed his opponent, finishing him off with an over the shoulder throw, launching the man towards the stairwell. Landing two more punches on the airborne target, his third found empty air as he lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

"Did I miss something?" Ganjyu asked as he surveyed the hurricane devastated restaurant. "I came back and almost got knocked out by some guy flying down the stairs!"

Hyou rubbing his temple apologized. "Sorry, Shiba-san."

Not really sure what Hyou was apologizing for Ganjyu merely shook his head. "Some people have all the luck."

Kenjimaru and the group of students looked on at the casual way Ichigo and his group had approached the fight. Even unarmed they seemed to carry with them the air of experience. Kenjimaru was beyond surprise by now, but some in the group finally realized the stories of Ichigo were not just an exaggeration. Suddenly one of the students screamed.

Ichigo turned to face them as the flood of familiar reiatsu made him nauseous. In his fight, he had become distracted. How could he not have noticed something this large. Steeling himself, he wished for Zangetsu more than anything else in the world right now as the roof was unexpectedly wrenched from its position and planted into the field.

"Why me!" Ichigo cursed.

The empty sockets staring back at him from the exposed ceiling through the bone like masks could only belong to one thing - Hollows.

**End Chapter 13**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took a while guys. Been busy with pre-christmas work. Again thanks Shannon to editing! This chapter is so much tighter now!  
**


	14. Bloodbath

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

_**Please Read And Review**_

* * *

**Bloodbath**

Hollows! This close to Seireitei. The 13th District was supposed to be safe. Ever since the incident with Grimmjow, patrols had increased in size and frequency throughout Rukongai. Ganjyu fretted his decision to leave his Zanpaktou in Seireitei, even his fireworks had been depleted. It was supposed to be a peaceful outing and now it was quickly being turned into a nightmare. Yukino and Hyou could only gape at their first Hollow encounter.

Two pairs of vacant eyes examined the room intensely. They finally found someone who interested them and a smile peeled away their faces, revealing rows of serrated teeth. The two groups within the inn looked worriedly at each other. Rukia, forsaking any sense of propriety now tore the bottom half of her Yukata off. Years in the Arrancar wars had taught her how to lead men in battle.

"Everybody! RUN!"

She vaulted over the veranda in one swift move, landing on the soft grass outside. She ran through the open meadow, glancing back to make sure everybody followed. Over a dozen Shinigami students were jumping, leaping or flipping over the railing. She made out the fiery colour of Yukino's hair, Ganjyu's great bulk and Hyou's panicky expression under the moonlight. Though all were trained fighters to some degree, this was the students' first true Hollow encounter. Except Ganjyu, they were all absolutely terrified.

"Where's Ichigo!" Rukia asked.

"He's holding them off with Saito, said he'll catch up soon."

"That idiot! He didn't bring his Zanpaktou!" Rukia cursed. "Get these guys to safety, I'm going – "

A united scream cut her sentence short. Turning around, her eyes bulged. Four more Hollows blocked off their avenue of escape. Students panicked and ran back towards her. Hyou and Yukino stood, transfixed by the scene.

Ichigo stepped defiantly beside Saito, who had drawn his sword. He seemed relaxed, unlike the rest of the students, keeping his eyes steadfast on the Hollows.

"Kurosaki-san, I believe this is the first time we've fought together."

"Yeah," Ichigo responded flatly. "Let's hope it's not the last."

"Kurosaki-san, I…" Saito to seemed to struggle for words. "I…ah… Kurosaki-san, it is a great honour to fight by your side."

Ichigo frowned at an embarrassed Saito, not knowing what to make of his statement. The Hollows regarded them with a little curiosity. A snigger left its lipless mouth. "Ho Ho! This will be fun! Looks like Ichigo will put up a fight."

_Ichigo_! The Hollow knew his name. He shot forward, bouncing off the wall to gain height. "Who sent you! Why do you know my name?"

Ichigo received an answer in the form of a large reptilian tail, lashing down on him. Covering his face with his arms, it hurled him back through the wall. Spurred into action, the other Hollow lashed out with its talons. Rolling aside, Saito barely avoided the fatal blow. Turning around he slashed with his Zanpaktou, its edge biting into scale and flesh, drawing blood.

Rukia attempted to retain some semblance of order within the group. Herding slowly, the Hollows had the group penned up in a small cluster. A few of the armed students drew their weapons unsteadily. Shaking, they put on their best front and tried to rally against the foes. Hyou grabbed Yukino's hand, drawing her behind him and Ganjyu. She slapped away his hand. When he turned around, she was scowling. She crouched slightly, into a fighter's stance. Ganjyu laughed. "Guess she wants a piece 'a the action."

The Hollows struck at once. One student died instantly when she couldn't leap away in time. Her head was squashed like an overripe pumpkin, spilling it's juices over the soft, green grass. Fuelled by vengeance, the armed students retaliated. Hacking and slicing blindly, they sprayed blood in all directions. A lucky thrust found its mark in the creature's eye and its body slowly disappeared.

Kenjimaru dodged attack after attack, but without his Zanpaktou he was helpless. His shikai still hadn't healed after his duel with Kurosaki. His Hakudo skills were average but against a true opponent, he wasn't sure how long he could last. He skipped to the side as the Hollow whipped its tail. The momentary pause allowed him to run up the beast's spine and to its broad back. Clasping his hands around the protruding horn on its mask, he clung for dear life as the monstrosity wailed in protest. Blindly, it clawed its back, trying to dislodge Kenjimaru.

"Filthy soul! I'll kill ya! Then eat ya! Then kill ya again!" the Hollow cursed as it lashed out, crushing another student and flinging the body at Kenjimaru.

Rukia swore silently, cursing herself for trying to act like a proper lady. Today of all days, when she needed her Zanpaktou most, it was not here. She was had no choice but to rely on her kidou. This had been third time she'd tried to cast her kidou spell. Each time a Hollow struck, interrupting her incantation. There was no room to run. She needed space but abandoning her position would mean more student deaths. She had no choice now. She knew she was close to doing it anyway. Stepping backwards, the huge knife like claws clamped down on the ground before her where she had just stood. Stamping on the talon with one foot, she used all her strength to pin down the paw. Pointing her palm outwards. "Demon Art, number 31 – Shakkahou (1)!"

The Hollow shrieked in pain. It lurched backwards, its hand springing out of the ground as it went to cover its burning mask. The sudden strength of the Hollow came as no surprise to Rukia. Following its momentum she allowed herself to be flipped through the air. Landing on the shoulder of a terrified student, she bounded back even faster, beginning her spell casting in mid air.

"I'll eat you alive! Bitch!" the Hollow screamed.

When it uncovered its face, Rukia was ready on its mask. Palm resting flat on his temple, she released the spell. "Demon Art, number 31 – _Shakkahou_ (1)!"

Magical fire coursed through the creatures body, incinerating it to cinders. Rukia surveyed the area, quickly noting the situation.

Ganjyu, Hyou and Yukino held their ground. The Hollow attempted to stomp them into panini. Diving, Ganjyu landed between the creatures legs. Summoning up reiatsu he placed his palm to the ground. "_Renkinsebbasen_! (2)"

The ground around him changed into sand instantly trapping the Hollow. "HAHAHA!" Ganjyu sniggered. "You're trapped."

Attempting to leap back, he made a stunning discovery. "Shit! I'm stuck too!"

The Hollow sneered at the immobile Ganjyu. Lifting it's arm back it was going to make short work of the stout man.

"Demon Art, number 4 – _Byakurai_! (3)" Hyou shouted above the din.

Hyou had advance to this spell already, being the best Kidou user in the year. However, today, the best was not good enough. The spell shimmered and sparked harmlessly on the Hollow's chest. It bore its piercing gaze upon Hyou.

"That was the weakest ki…"

Before it could finish, Yukino had launched into the air before its face. Punching with all her might and summoned reiatsu at the foul mask, she was rewarded by a crack. Pirouetting in mid air, she smashed out with her heel in a spinning kick, further splintering the mask. Landing on the ground she met the sweeping arm of the furious Hollow. Calmly, she lowered and stretched out her stance further, hand almost touching her leading foot. Palms open and upwards, she waited for the gargantuan limb to reach her. On contact, she lifted her arm up, raising the Hollow's fist in a lever like action. Her body leaned backwards, ramping the weight above and over her, utilizing its own momentum. Adding her own force behind it, she allowed herself to flip over on her hands and plunged her feet into the back of the giant arm. Overshooting the target, the Hollow unbalanced and over swung.

"Demon Art, number 4 - _Byakurai_." A bolt of lightning speared forth through the Hollow and shattered it's mask. "Was that strong enough?" Rukia asked the air with a smirk, to the space formerly occupied by the Hollow.

Ichigo picked himself up and stormed through the wreckage. Saito stood on the Hollows head, thrusting his Zanpaktou into its skull, carving through the mask as he withdrew. Ichigo ran frantically as he watched the last Hollow hurled itself at Saito. As a late reprieve, Saito managed to bring his Zanpaktou around and blunted the force of the Hollows attack. Ichigo shunpo'd, ramming into its side with his shoulder. The Hollow crushed the neighbouring building as it landed. Ichigo howled a war cry as he leapt into the air. The vile being lashed out with its tail again.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo bellowed, "I don't fall for the same thing twice in the same day!"

As the two collided, Ichigo made a firm hold of the appendage. He wasn't phased as he was slammed through one wall, nor the next. As the tail came to a stop, Ichigo planted his feet on the ground and heaved the tail over his shoulder. Increasing his reiatsu, he flung the abomination over. The power flowing through brought a thrilling sensation. The Hollow, stunned, only had time get back up before it was struck through the face. Ichigo pushed hard against the mask, dislodging his deeply embedded arm as the Hollow faded away.

Saito landed beside him. Before he could show his astonishment at Ichigo's energy level, a foreign reiatsu came hurtling towards them. The two leapt back in haste. As the rubble settled, a lilac woman stepped out. Her mask was cracked open revealing one human eye. The hole in her stomach and sword at her hip showed her status as an Arrancar.

"Well, well," she crowed. "You two seem quite the fighters. This should be fun! First I'll finish you off before I join my comrade in finishing your friends off. Or maybe I'll toy with you a little and feast on your souls. I haven't had a Shinigami soul in ages and yours looks rather delectable. My, my, it should be feast worthy of kings. Oh yes, I'm gonna enjoy myself. I will…"

"Demon Art, number 1 – _Sai_," she came to an abrupt stop as her arms was bound behind her back by Ichigo's spell. "You talk too much!"

"Sing a song of mourning - Divine wind. (4)" Saito unsealed his Zanpaktou. "Go protect Kuchiki-sama. I'll finish this one off."

The mention of another Arrancar destroyed Ichigo's already thin patience. Without giving a reply, he hurtled away. In the distance, he could make out someone struggling on the back of a Hollow. An incoming speck matched the reiatsu of another Arrancar. Boosting his own reiatsu even more, he sped up.

The bound Arrancar looked up at Saito with a smirk. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," with an abrupt burst of power she ripped through Ichigo's spell. "Shred him to bits, Creeping Doom! (5)"

Her body grew, longer and larger. White liquid flowed over her, hardening until she took on the form of a centipede. Her large mandibles clacked together, sending chills down Saito's spine. Each and every one of her legs were blades, glistening under the full moon.

Rukia's mind blanked. She knew the Arrancar was coming. Kenjimaru was prone, clinging to the back of the Hollow. In a heartbeat she stood between the oncoming Arrancar's lance and Kenjimaru. She hoped that her body could stop the blade in time. The world went black for a split second. A flash of bright tangerine hair and the smell of his reiatsu told her she had been saved.

Ichigo stood in mid air, impaled through the back. His blood soaked through his brand new t-shirt, mixing together to form a colour closely resembling his hair. Going through his stomach, the attack changed trajectory to just a few centimetres upwards. The tip had just missed Rukia, grazing her slightly across her shoulder. A trickle of blood slowly spread where she had been nicked. The lance landed in the gap between Kenjimaru's head and his hand, penetrating the Hollow's mask.

Ichigo reached his hand up and vainly tried to wipe the blood off her shoulder. "I swore to protect you from harm, Rukia. I'm so sorry."

"Ichi…"

Ichigo's rage was rising like a fever. Ignoring the pain he turned around, shattering the lance with his fist. The Arrancar leapt backwards, laughing manically. The rest of the Academy students huddled together. The reiatsu from the new adversary was beyond anything they had ever hoped to encounter. Ganjyu, Hyou and Yukino helped Rukia back to the group, their breaths coming in short gasps.

The four-armed Arrancar appraised the group, snarling through his half mask at Ichigo. "What are you going to do now, Shit head! Your body's all torn and you're pretty much fucked!"

Ichigo watched hazily as what he thought was a lance was really the monster's arms. It slowly reformed itself to the weapon it originally was. He knew, once done, the attack would start again. Grasping the tip of the embedded weapon, he pulled it out of his abdomen and tossed it aside. Glowering back at the opponent, he summoned forth his reiatsu.

The class watched through squinted eyes. Sweat came pouring out of their glands. A new reiatsu was growing larger and larger. A blue aura surrounded Ichigo as his posture straightened. Unable to move from the sheer weight of it, the class gaped with a mixture of awe and fear as his energy output rose to levels they could not comprehend.

"Ichi…go…" Hyou muttered under his breath.

"Damn… I can never… get used ta this…" Ganjyu choked to himself.

Kenjimaru forced himself on one knee as he attempted to watch this battle. A million thoughts raced through his mind. The class was just as awestruck.

Quick as lightning Ichigo was once more behind his aggressor. His injury no longer seemed to hamper him. The insect like Arrancar disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. He twisted around, smashing his fist into the Arrancar's head. The lance like weapon shattered on impact. A surprisingly small wound opened up for the size and sheer power of the weapon used.

Ichigo's reiatsu climbed higher still. He began pounding away at the monstrosity. A glancing blow to Ichigo's cheeks drew blood. He grabbed the offending weapon and crushed it in one hand.

"Ha!" Ichigo goaded, "your weapons take too long to reform!"

A snapping kick from Ichigo pulverized another lance. The last one broke on impact on Ichigo's chest.

"I was once taught that when two spirit forces collide the stronger one will always win!" Ichigo started to bleed from small wounds over his body.

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

The fight became a frenzy of exchanged blows. The Arrancars mask slowly crumbling but more wounds were opening up on the unarmed body of Ichigo.

An explosion tore up the ground behind the students. Saito stood up, with wounds from several large gashes on his body. The giant centipede-like creature raced towards him. He held out the hilt of his sword, its blade missing, bracing himself for the attack. A high pitched melody could be heard. The ground around the monster exploded. Nimbly it swerved and dodged all the explosions until it was almost upon Saito.

"Your missiles of air won't work on me weakling. I can sense their energy even if I can't see them!"

Saito wanted to move away but his legs seemed to move at a snail's pace. A huge mass of energy and bloodlust pin him down and crush out his lungs. All he could do was take one last thrust with his blade of air.

The centipede wrapped itself around him like a boa constrictor crushing its prey. Hundreds of blades tore through him as he tried to bear the attacks with his own reiatsu. The last he saw was the ground slowly rising up.

Ichigo collared the Arrancar and swinging wildly, he threw it at the centipede. As their bodies collided, the centipede uncoiled itself. Ichigo had no time for grief as he saw Saito's bloodied body collapse in a ruby red pool.

"Shit!" he berated himself for leaving him.

Launching his own tattered body at the two adversaries he spied Rukia carrying the students away to safety. A couple had even fainted because of his reiatsu. Ganjyu, Hyou and Yukino looked on helplessly, unable to move. He swore at himself. He would have to finish this quickly before more casualties piled up.

Kenjimaru tried to stand up. Hoisting an unconscious student over his shoulder he intended to leave the frightful scene. This was more than he'd imagined.

The centipede Arrancar cajoled the fleeing Kenjimaru. "Where do you think you're going? Dinner is supposed to be served."

The four-armed Arrancar leapt at Ichigo. Ichigo ignored him as another lance tore at his arm, ripping the sleeve off his jacket. The large tattoo on his exposed biceps reminded Ichigo, surrender was not an option. The Death Bloom covered most of his upper arm in an intricate Celtic rune.

Plummeting onto the centipedes head, he stopped it just inches away from Kenjimaru. Kenjimaru stared in disbelief. At this proximity, he collapsed onto his knees. Pounding over and over again at the ghastly head, Ichigo was thrown off and stabbed in the back by the other Arrancar. Ichigo, bordering on berserk, whipped around and blindly struck out, again and again.

Finding the neck of his assailant, Ichigo clothes-lined him and brought him to the ground. Sitting on his chest he repeated his bone jarring treatment on the victims face. A crack, then two, started appearing. It spat out blood, its wounds formed bright rivers on the grass beside them.

"Die! Die! Die!" he ranted.

A sharp slashing pain shot through Ichigo's back as the centipede sped by him, its bladed limbs filleting his body. Ichigo ignored the centipede and hammered his forehead into the mask of the Arrancar under him, twice. It reverted back to its sealed form. Its eyes turned white as it lost consciousness.

Ichigo stood unsteadily, scanning around for the last Arrancar. His reiatsu had started to fluctuate. The vile being came around again, slicing at his arm. Ichigo grabbed a bladed limb with his hands and kicked her roughly in the belly. Ramming his fist forward he crunched through carapace and sinew. She yowled in pain as it backed off from the diminutive Shinigami. Lining up once more she rocketed forward.

Ichigo took a step and his knees buckled. He was near his limit and his reiatsu was undulating wildly. A shadow cast over him. The sound of metal on carapace and the cheery mock told him what had happened.

"Ichigo! You bastard!" Ikkaku lamented. "You didn't leave any for us to fight!"

As the fight drew away, the 11th Division arrived to take care of the last Arrancar, and to clean up. Rukia came and knelt down beside Ichigo. She saw his deep gashes and blood stained clothes. Steam rose off the copious amount of blood coalescing around him.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," Ichigo muttered. "You got hurt."

She slapped him. "Shut up you idiot!" punching him in the stomach she buried her face in her hair. "You're the one that got hurt! Moron! Trying to be a big hero!"

"Ow!" protested Ichigo. "That …_definitely…_ hurt!"

As his vision faded he could feel the warmth of Rukia's hands as she began healing him using kidou. He wasn't sure he saw it or if it was a hallucination due to injury, but it looked like there were tears in her eyes.

**End Chapter 14**

* * *

(1) Shakkahou – Shot of red fire. Kidou spell.

(2) Renkinsebbasen – Change to sand technique. Ganjyu doesn't seem to incant. I took this from Volume 10 chapter 90 of the manga. Seems the sand techniques are a Shiba clan technique and this one is supposedly the master technique. (Although I personally doubt it. Doesn't seem like an ougi level technique for this manga.)

(3) Byakurai – White Lightning. Kidou spell.

(4) Shoukanashiiuta – Kamikaze – Sing a song of mourning, Divine wind. I need a bit of help on this one because I first wrote it out in Chinese (My native language) and translated roughly to Japanese then to English.

(5) The canon Arrancars run Spanish based Zanpaktou names. My new Arrancars run English names. I know it doesn't sound exotic but what the hell.

**A/N: Thanks to my editor Shannon. This one really had to be smoothed over a lot! Great job and I hope you all like it.**

**PS. Now that you're here REVIEW! LOL Oopsie I forgot to accept change before upload! Not editors fault!**


	15. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

**WARNING MASSIVE SPOILERS**

**Attention: Sorry to the first 97 readers of my last chapter. I forgot to accept changes on my document before upload so if you're familiar with word and uploading to when you do that it jumbles up all your edits with the finished document. Hence the bad all round grammar of it. The problem has been rectified and my sincerest apologies for an error that was mine alone. My bad. Please don't blame my editor Shannon as her edit was spot on! Cheers and enjoy the somewhat late chapter.**

_**Please Read And Review**_

* * *

**Sacrifices**

Ichigo knew he was awake. He could smell disinfectant in the air and hear the bustle of people as they walked around. Groaning, he struggled to open his eyes. The light stung and caused it to water. His body felt stiff and stung all over. He raised a hand to wipe away the moisture.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself.

"You're in the 4th Division Hospital, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo glanced over to the bed beside him. The voice had belonged to Saito, bandaged heavily like an ancient Egyptian mummy. The shooting through his neck meant that his body was not ready for him to move around. He felt a weight pressing down on him. Yukino and Hyou were both fast asleep on his lap. A thin trail of drool traced itself from Yukino mouth. '_Figures_,' he though to himself, '_no more brush licking and she's got too much spit left over!_'

"Saito, how's Rukia?"

He grinned a little before opening his mouth. "You're worried about her?"

Ichigo was about to retort, Saito shocked him into silence. "She was frantically worried about you. She watched over you day and night along with Inoue-san. If it wasn't for these two forcing Kuchiki-sama to get some rest," he pointed at the two sleeping forms. "The one drooling on your lap would be her. It seems you're quite popular. You've had some unusual guests."

"Guests?"

"Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, Shiba-san, Inoue-san to name a few," smirking he added. "Various girls from the academy came too. One dark haired girl with particularly large…"

"I get the picture," Ichigo moaned. Not those three again.

"It seems your deed has spread throughout the entire academy. '_Lone Shinigami bare-handed, fights two Arrancars_', you're pretty famous now."

"I never wanted to be!" Ichigo retorted.

His voice grew heavier when he spoke. "How are you going to keep your power a secret now?"

"Damn the stupid _keep it low_ stuff!"

"There's a reason behind it all I assure you. Commander Yamamoto would not carelessly waste time especially with a shortage of ranked Shinigami like that."

"Reason?" Ichigo's curiousity was piqued. "How much do you know?"

A gentle breeze wafted through the open window into the tiny room, carrying with it, the scent of the timber furnishings. Saito contemplated his answer, carefully wording his reply. "I know of some things, but I feel Kuchiki-sama has not told me everything. It is not my place to know. I have merely been assigned to protect you– "

"You mean spy on me?" Ichigo interrupted.

"_Protect_ you, so your confidentially is paramount to my assignment. As for the academy, they are all students so it's highly doubtful that they are aware of what level your powers are at, although I dare say they know you're quite powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to accurately judge power you need to have power yourself. For the students it's equivalent to looking up at a mountain and wondering where the top is."

Taking up the analogy, Ichigo theorized, "so in order to know which mountains are higher, you'd have to climb to the middle, at least."

"Exactly."

Ichigo thought the situation through. Something Saito said still bugged him. "You said there is a reason for me withholding my power."

Saito sat upright, wincing against his pain. Looking around he explained in a low and even tone. "You're a special case. I know you've led men into battle before, good men, most stronger than the average vice captain. However you have known them all and before they were your troops, they were your friends. Loyalty was never an issue. Here in Soul Society you'll be leading men you have never known before. You'll be commanding on position, not respect or loyalty to you. I think that's a big issue considering you don't have a reputation here yet."

"Is that all?" Ichigo was a little perturbed by the simplicity of the idea.

"Not really," Saito closed his eyes. "If anyone were to find out about your past, it would be difficult to command with that kind of respect. Ryoka are not particularly trusted here, as you can tell."

Ichigo started to see the bigger picture. Saito further extrapolated, "If you spent a year developing a reputation, bonds, gaining the respect of those who will one day follow you, maybe it would help alleviating their bias."

"Bias?"

"You have some rather revolutionary ideas Kurosaki-san, especially for Soul Society. The people here tend to be a lot less approachable to new ideas. Things haven't changed here in centuries. A year is very little time for a Shinigami. Commander Yamamoto must have thought a year was a worthwhile sacrifice to give you the best foundation possible for your future Captaincy."

"If I decide to accept it."

"Yes, If," opening his eyes, he leaned a little closer and whispered, "Then there's you being a Vizard."

"You know…?" Ichigo eyed his roommate with suspicion.

"Only the captains and a select few know. It's not a secret you will be able to hide forever. Especially with this upcoming round of warring that's about to happen."

A knock on the door woke Hyou and Yukino from their slumber.

"Kurosaki-san, you're awake! How are you feeling? We were so worried about you!" Hyou was the first to notice.

"Fine thanks," Ichigo managed a smile.

Yukino and Hyou helped Ichigo get up into a sitting position as the newcomer entered the room. Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division stood by Ichigo's bed. She smiled plainly at the patient, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, should be able to get up soon I think."

She straightened her long dark pleated hair. It flowed over her shoulders and down the front of her body, highlighting her warm, gentle features. She cupped her hands together at her stomach and asked Hyou and Yukino for some privacy.

Hyou and Yukino got up and excused themselves, deciding to find Rukia and Ganjyu to tell them the good news. Unohana nodded in acknowledgement to Saito, who greeted her formally. As the door slid shut behind them, Unohana turned to Ichigo. "You'll have to stay here for a month for security reasons."

"What? But I'm fine. In a few days I'll be able to walk out of here."

"What I say here does not leave this room," she said, addressing Saito. "I have been informed by Captain Kuchiki of your knowledge and involvement. I trust in your confidentiality."

"Of course, Captain Unohana," Saito cordially replied. "Kurosaki-san's confidentiality is of utmost importance to my assignment."

"That's reassuring to know," Unohana focused her gaze on Kurosaki once more. "You are to stay here for one month under my personal supervision."

"Personal supervision," Ichigo was aghast. "Why?"

"When you fought with the Arrancar, your body utilized a few powers subconsciously. We have to make sure _he_ isn't getting loose again. In addition to your use of normal Shinigami abilities, it seems your body also activated reiatsu damage absorption, and of more concern, your super accelerated Hollow regeneration. This is just a precautionary measure."

"I see… So I'm basically under quarantine."

* * *

Orihime wandered the noisy hallway of the 4th Division, lost deep in her own thoughts. Bumping into a trolley brought her stiffly to reality. The nurse turned around and dog eyed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Orihime pleaded. Turning to leave she bumped into something else and plopped hard on her rump.

"I'm sooo sorry," she moaned apologetically. Raising her head she was met with a proffered hand. Its owner was Koutetsu Isane, Vice Captain of the 4th Division.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes," Orihime nodded and took the offered hand. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"You look troubled. Would you like to come in and have some tea? I'm on my way to the office right now."

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm fine, really!"

Orihime looked up at the tall, silver haired vice captain. Two long thin strands of hair draped down the right of her face ending in beads. She looked imposing to Orihime, like a vice captain should. Yet she was always kind and gentle to everyone. Isane in turn regarded the young orange-brown haired woman before her, the lines on her face spoke of worry and the haze in her eyes told her, her mind was elsewhere.

"It's Kurosaki-san, isn't it?" Isane asked.

"I'm just worried about him that's all. Is he alright?" nodding, a tear came to Orihime's eye as she fought to hold it back.

Isane knew Orihime's prognosis was usually as good as hers. Obviously the girl just wanted to hear it from someone else. "He'll be fine, Inoue-san. You worked on him for a full day. Short of Captain Unohana, you are the most gifted healer here. Come, let's get some tea. I insist."

Orihime followed the taller woman to the other end of the hall and entered a small, fastidiously tidy office. Isane signaled for Orihime to ignore the larger work bound office table. Instead she found herself kneeling on a cushion at the other end of the room as Isane went to fetch the tea.

"He saved a lot of people with his actions, Inoue-san. He is a very tough man and a survivor, I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. Most of his injuries were not too serious. Blood loss was what defeated him."

"I know," Orihime sighed. "I'm happy he saved so many people…"

Returning with the tea on a tray, Isane observed that Orihime had left the statement unfinished. Obviously something troubled her.

"And yet?"

A gasket blew as all the pressure from the past few days vented itself.

"He was so stupid, fighting those _things_, unarmed. And yet… and yet… if he didn't… he wouldn't be the Kurosaki-kun I know," sobbing a little she found the strength to continue., "I worry about him so much and yet he… and yet… he… Rukia was wounded… and he… Ichigo almost died."

As a woman herself, Isane understood the deep seated fear that Orihime couldn't verbalise. Offering the girl a cup of tea, she tried to comfort the youth. "You know, Kurosaki-san made short work of three vice captains unarmed, a long time ago. I think the Arrancars were rudely shocked when they thought they found some easy weaponless targets."

It was years ago that it had happened, Isane could still see the look of determination in Ichigo's eyes and the force in which he had struck her with nothing but his arms. Rumour has it among the captains that he's stronger now than then, but the whole subject was strictly confidential and no one was permitted to mention it. The girl was struggling with something, Isane could see that. She decided to give Orihime some time to organize her own thoughts, sipping patiently at her tea.

Orihime barely tasted the beverage passing through her lips. She paid no attention to the warmth it imbibed in her chest. Her musings floated across time and space to a pleasant afternoon walk with Ishida. She was near the south gate of Seireitei. The air was warm and a slight breeze danced and teased her hair. The sun was out on a cloudless canvas of deep blue. The city was left behind them as they meandered through the maple forest. Ishida had brought the subject up for no apparent reason.

"You're in love with Kurosaki, aren't you?" he asked.

She knew he knew and was no longer afraid of admitting it to him. There were only two people she was afraid to tell.

"Yes," she replied, calm as the weather. "Not that it matters."

"Of course it matters. Your happiness matters a lot."

"Thank you Ishida-kun," Orihime blushed at her confession.

"Everyone can tell you're in love with him. But that's just the big irony of love."

"What do you mean?"

Ishida gazed away in the distance and murmured. "The only person the loved cannot see, is the one loving them."

Orihime paused. She knew what it meant but it still left many questions unanswered. "I just don't know what I should do anymore."

Ishida explored the grass with his hands as his eyes memorized the features of the great wall. At length he spoke, his stricken heart, forlorn.

"You should tell him you love him."

The ensuing silence was suffocating. Those three words '_you love him_' echoed violently as it strove to drive her to despair.

_You love him…_

…_you love him…_

…_you love him…_

_Orihime…_

"Orihime!" Isane's gentle nudging realigned her with reality.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "My mind was somewhere else."

"It's okay." Isane's warmth was genuine. "You know, everyone can tell you love him. Only he doesn't know."

Orihime shifted uneasily. The chill quiet turned into muted minutes. Casting a soft eye to Isane, she finally raised her voice to speak. "Thank you Isane-san. For everything today. Really, Thank you."

Orihime bowed in gratitude and Isane nodded back. Exhaling as she stood up, Orihime attempted her best sanguine smile.

"I know what I have to do. No matter what happens, I _will_ move forward with Ichigo."

* * *

The titanic structure ahead heralded the end of countless days of flight. Kurotsuchi Nemu had used up her precious store of blood and flesh replenishing pills. Her hair, normally neatly pleated, was a disheveled mess, flailing about her face, confusing itself with her long, usually separate sideburns. Her kimono was shredded in many places and her legs were scarred from miles of harsh trekking. A lone unseated Shinigami, Fumari Hanai supported her as they both limped towards the fortress known as Las Noches.

They dragged their weary forms through the gritty, soot grey sands. It was eerily silent as they arrived at its heavy wooden doors. Two huge brass ring were set on the doors acting as knockers. Hanai pulled back the ring and rapped loudly.

"Help! Anybody there!" he called out with what little strength he had.

Little swirls of sand was kicked up as two pairs of feet landed behind the Shinigamis. A tall male stood in cargo pants, sporting a grey military crew cut. His simple singlet showed off his muscular tones. Beside him was a small girl with short, lime green locks and sunglasses tucked in like a hair band. Dressed in a pristinely white jump suit she looked rather like a retro drag race driver. The Zanpaktous strapped to their backs indicated they were not as harmless as they looked. The man stepped forward, hand on his hilt.

"What the… Shinigamis!"

Nemu looked up groggily at the newcomers. "I am… Kurotsuchi Nemu… Soul Society…. Vice Captain… 12th Division… injured…"

Hanai seeing the pain in his vice captain continued the explanation for her. "Sirs. We were sent here by Soul Society to investigate the occurrence of new Arrancars attacking the real world and Soul Society. During our investigations we were ambushed and we managed to escape. We have come here seeking aid."

"Kensei, what do you think?" the little girl asked her partner.

"I don't know. For now they look harmless," he replied examining the pair. "Let Shinji decide what to do with them."

"Okay." The young girl smiled casually as she screamed out, "Hiyori-san! Please open the gate."

At the mention of the name, the doors unlocked itself and swung open. A short pale blonde girl, with light brown eyes and freckles greeted them. She looked rather childlike in her red tracksuit and hair tied to either side of her head, pointing outward like a human bon bon. Her voice and mannerisms however, were gruff.

"Damn! Just what we need, shitty Shinigamis. Shit!"

Nemu was half carried, half walked to the large dining hall. A long ellipsoid table decorated the centre of it. Rows of high backed chairs surrounded the table and at the end sat a thin blond youth in a golf cap. His sneer reminded Nemu of Gin's. He sat as if he was in charge of the group. A chilly, commanding aura emanated from the man. She deduced that he must be Shinji.

"Hirako!" the little blonde slapped him across the head with a thong and dragged him by the collar towards the Shinigamis. "Do something about them."

"Hiyori! Please." All semblance of authority seemed to vanish from him.

He appraised the state of the Shinigamis, motioning them to take a seat at the grand table. A moment passed as intelligence flickered back into his eyes.

"Hacchi! Heal them first and then we'll hear their story."

A large, rotund man with pink hair and a bushy moustache steeped out of the shadows. Fingering his bulbous chin he inspected the two of them before beginning his ministrations. Time ticked on slowly and as the colour returned to the Shinigamis' pallid faces, Shinji finally began his questioning.

"So, tell me what happened. And what you are doing so far away from Soul Society."

"My name is Kurotsuchi Nemu, Vice Captain of the 12th Division. This is my subordinate Furima Hanai," Nemu nodded as an introduction. "We were sent here by order of Commander Yamamoto to investigate the appearance of new Arrancar in alarming numbers, attacking Soul Society and the real world. We began a routine sweep of the area slowly increasing our radius of operations. We were ambushed by the former Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack and three new Arrancars. Taken by surprise we were annihilated."

"How many?" Shinji asked.

"Twelve of us came here. Only the two of us remain."

"Pssha!" grunted Hiyori. "Pathetic weaklings. Twelve on four and you lose."

Shinji reproached Hyori with a reprimanding look. She returned a petulant glare before storming out of the room.

"Forgive Hiyori, she's a little immature at times. Please, go on."

"The maturity and occurrence of the Arrancars suggests an outside influence. We suspect they are receiving help from someone or something. My mission was to investigate this and reconnaissance on the current strength of the Arrancar forces. Hence most of the group consisted of the 12th Division, we were not ordered, or expected, to engage the enemy."

Shinji walked back to the head of the table and sat down. "It _seems_ that we are on the same side. What is it you want from us?"

"We wish for sanctuary to recover from our wounds and if it is possible, to send word to my Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri confirming our survival and current mission status. It seems our equipment is unable to connect to Soul Society from here so I have been unable to report."

Hanai sat uneasily as the seconds ticked away into minutes. The Vizards seemed to bore their eyes into the deep recesses of his soul, his Vice Captain however sat like a mannequin looking unperturbed as ever. Finally Shinji stood up and bowed loftily.

"It seems you'll be a guest here for a little while. I guess introductions are in order. I am the leader of this little group, Hirako Shinji. The big guy in the tuxedo is Ushouda Hachigen, we call him Hacchi for short. The man who greeted you outside is Muguruma Kensei and his partner is Mashiro," pointing his thumb at the door he continued, "The shorty sulking outside that door is Sarugaki Hiyori…"

"Who're ya calling shorty! Bastard!" a voice behind the door rang out.

"…and the rest are out and about doing stuff." Shinji fixed a serious eye on Nemu. "Welcome to Las Noches, our base of operations."

* * *

Tatsuki picked up the ladle from her simmering pot. She tasted her soup and approved. Tetsuya had flipped candidly through his collection of photos, organizing into different shooting sessions. His mind rested on the questions, many of them that his colleague, Reika, had brought up. She came over, not too long ago, and he had shown her the photos in his drawer. The disbelief in her face changed into satisfaction only after a long and arduous trial of his explanations. In the end, she seemed content and had commented that this was indeed, '_the story of the century_'. Still, he hated this feeling of guilt as he sat here in Tatsuki's lounge room.

Getting up, he shook the paralysis out of his legs and strolled over to her wall unit. Looking at the various framed photos, he had never known her to have many friends. He had never met any of them except that thin youth, Ishida Uryuu. A splash of colour caught his eye.

"Who's this in this photo?" Tetsuya asked out loud.

"Who?" Tatsuki called out from the kitchen. "Gimme a minute. The Udon's nearly done."

She finally came out carrying two bowls of Udon noodle, placing them on the table she walked over to Tetsuya. The tall but narrow wall unit contained a variety of odd objects, usually purchased from the various places she had been while attending tournaments. A couple of photos sat in frames that she had long forgotten about. The sight of them brought back many memories for her.

"Who's this?" Tetsuya asked pointing to the tall, dark skinned teen. "Ex-Boyfriend?" he mocked, turning the question into a joke.

"No way!" she jabbed him playfully in the shoulder. "He's a friend of mine. We used to go to school together."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

He laughed. "Nah, just curious. We've been together for a while and you never seem to mention anything about your friends. It's like you don't have any. I just want to get to know you better," He turned to look at the martial arts prodigy. "Really get to know you better. Right now I hardly know anything about the girl before me, her past or her friends or anything."

He pondered the irony of his statement. Silence descended upon the couple. It was a natural question and a normal thing to know in a normal relationship, she mused. Taking a silent prayer, she decided to frame her answer as best as she could.

"They were all my school friends. We had so much fun together in high school, but I hardly see them all much now."

The pain in her voice did not escape Tetsuya. Instead he decided to ignore it and to continue to pursue the topic,

"Wow sounded like you had a fun high school life! Mine was all just books and study!" he laughed to calm her tension down. "Who are they anyway? I recognize Ishida but I've never seen the others before."

Taking a moment to control herself she spun a story about her imaginary past. "The guy you asked about is Chad, he was a quiet guy but reliable as a donkey!"

He laughed at this, thinking back to the scene he witnessed. Yes, '_reliable_' was definitely one way to describe him. She saw him laugh at her joke and decided that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Pointing them out as she went along she actually enjoyed relieving some of her fond younger memories.

"This is Orihime. She was my best friend in high school."

"Where is she now?"

That struck a nerve. Tatsuki couldn't bring herself to say that her best friend was dead. She never considered her dead at all. "She's overseas. She visits on occasion."

"Who's that?"

"That's Ichigo. He was a child hood friend that used to come to my dojo. I gave him his first beating. He bawled his eyes out!"

"You must have traumatized him," he laughed. "So is he any good at Karate?"

"Ha! He could beat me now," she smiled thinking about all the sparring sessions they've had since.

"He must be some thing to watch out for if he's that good. Where is he now?"

"He died a few years back, "her voice became solemn. "A tragic accident."

"Oh, sorry. Who's this?" he asked, pointing to the guy in front of Ichigo. "He seems like a practical joker, flashing his butt like that!"

She smiled, "That's Keigo. He was a bit of a pervert but he's funny."

"Who's that beside him?"

"That's Mizuiro, he died a few years back too. Another accident."

Tetsuya was surprised. Why did she have so many friends that were dead. "Oh, sorry again."

"It's okay. Keigo and him were best friends. He took it the hardest," moving away from the subject, "That dude there is Renji. He was an exchange student. The bastard kept on getting on my nerves!"

"You became friends with him right?" he looked at the heavily tattooed red head.

"As if! We fight every time we see each other!"

So she was friends with him too, he decided, maybe a Karate rival. "So where is he now?"

"He's uh, out of the country. Anyway, that there is Hitsugaya-kun. As you can tell, he's a child prodigy that's why he's in our class."

"Wow! He must be doing great things right now, at such a young age. So where is he?"

"He's in Tokyo University so he moved out of the area." Her responses were starting to get better as she felt more relaxed. It actually felt good for her to finally have someone to share her, albeit edited, life with. "And that one there is Rangiku, as you could probably imagine she was really popular with the guys."

"I can see that." That earned him another jab at his shoulder.

Frowning she continued, "That's Ikkaku, just don't ever tell him he's bald. That's his best friend Yumichika."

"Who's the shrimp?"

Tatsuki laughed, "Suya! That's Rukia! If she heard you call her that she'd pulverize you!"

"Another martial artist?"

"You could say that."

"How good is she?"

"Very. Maybe even as good as I am!" she strutted confidently.

"So where is she now? Is she competing?"

"She's gone overseas and she doesn't compete."

"Interesting group of friends you have." He meant it. There was a bald guy, a tattooed freak, a gay looking one, a child prodigy, a couple of dead guys and most were no longer here for one reason or another. Added to this fact he got the impression they were all capable fighters or martial artists. Maybe he had photographed so many martial arts pictures he could subconsciously tell a fighter by his composure.

This school was definitely worth investigating and he filed away the names for further study. He finally came upon an idea that might be interesting.

"Hey you know, our company is having a party soon, celebrating something or other. You should invite your friends along. It'll be great to catch up with them. Then I can finally find out what type of guys you usually hang out with."

She looked at him mournfully. Her voice softened as she put on a smile he knew was forced. "Not this time, maybe another time."

He walked briskly over to the luke warm Udon and sat down. "Now that I know something about your highschool life, I guess it's only fair to tell you about mine."

His words wiped away the damp mood.

"Yes, that sounds fair," she took her seat and began listening intently to the tales he regaled as they ate.

**End Chapter 15**

* * *

**A/N: Regarding Tatsuki's softness in my story, I think it's only logical that people treat their partners differently than they treat others. In this sense I based Tatsuki's approach to relationships similar to her approach to Orihime. In my opinion, she wouldn't be pounding a guy's into the ground constantly if they were in a serious relationship. Hence I softened her in regards to Tetsuya.**

**Again thanks to my editor for doing a great job even during the Christmas break. Also sorry to all my readers about my tardiness in getting this chapter out. Too much partying during the festive season had stripped me of my sanity and ability to walk a straight line let alone write. I blame Jim Beam so you can vent your anger out on him.**


End file.
